


Poison

by DianaRoman



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Batman Begins/The Dark Knight, Canon-Typical Violence, Drug Use, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, Murder, Slow Burn, Smut, Torture, but you never know, i think that’s a little obvious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:48:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 46,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaRoman/pseuds/DianaRoman
Summary: When the Joker escaped from Arkham, Harleen had believed she had failed at her job and that she would never see the man again. But sometimes, what he think will happen is never the real outcome. Soon, Harleen is thrust in the world of mad scientist, ruthless mob bosses and corruption.Losing her job may not seem like the worst thing to happen after all.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 17
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off the demo version of Psycho by Red Velvet. I highly recommend listening to both versions they’re really good in their own way.
> 
> Plus I will be putting one line of the demo version, from the first verse to the first chorus, in each chapter of this story. That should give you a good look in how long I want to story to be.
> 
> For a note on canon, my story is slightly different from the original movie. Harvey Dent never dies, therefor the Dent Act never existed. I just wanted Two-Face in my story, sorry I’m a selfish hoe. Also I haven’t seen the TDK Trilogy in years and I really didn’t wanna rewatch it because I’m that lazy, but I’ve been trying to research enough about the Nolan-verse to get things right. Hope you enjoy the story anyways.

Harleen Quinzel was currently being subjected to Arkham Asylum’s annual fundraising party. Where all the elites of Gotham gather to act like that give a single damn about the people who are admitted to the mental hospital. Of course every able bodied staff member was required to attend this grand ball to present the staff as more than just babysitters of insane criminals.

Harleen hated how they all looked down on the inmates. How they all looked down on the doctors for working with the inmates. It was a job, an honorable job. But they didn’t care. If it didn’t give them a spotlight they would never care. 

Harleen had been working at Arkham for over four years by now, for four years she had to be subjected to this same game that Gotham socialites loved to play. One would think that when you work with the most exhausting group of individuals known to mankind you would be just a little more tolerant.

But Harleen wasn’t a very tolerant person. With the inmates, they couldn’t help being the way they were, she felt bad for them. For people like Alexia Cobett? She had to grin and bear it. This shit only happened once every year. And she wanted to kill herself over every single time.

“Oh, Osman!” Alexia suddenly shouted to someone behind Harleen. Harleen cringed at the sound, especially when the people around them looked at the woman with disapproving looks. “Harleen you must meet Osman, he’s really such a doll.” Oh, Harleen doubted that.

“Alex! Good to see you.” The man greeted Alexia with a kiss on her check. He turned to Harleen and a look of recognizing passed through his face. This confused Harleen, she had never met this man before but somehow it seemed he knew who she was.

“Harleen,” Alexia began to introduce the two. “This is Osman Thomas, a very talented lawyer. Osman, this is-”

“Dr. Quinzel!” Osman Thomas greeted her with a firm handshake. This threw Harleen a bit off her game since most of the men she had met tonight had all greeted her with a kiss on her fingers. Obviously trying to get a look at her cleavage. “You are Dr. Quinzel correct?”

“Osman! You’re scaring the poor girl.” Alexia interjected, seemingly just as confused by Osman’s familiarity as much as Harleen was.

“Oh, terribly sorry. But, you are Dr. Quinzel, yes?” He asked for the second time. Suddenly Harleen was wishing she wasn’t Dr. Quinzel.

“Yes, I am.” She gave him a pelite smile. Alexia looked even more unbalanced when Osman gave Harleen the biggest smile she had ever seen on a man. Well, maybe except one... 

“I’ve wanted to talk to you for a long time.” Harleen’s smile slightly faltered at that statement. She realized Osman’s hand had been clutching her for a very long time. When she pulled her eyes down to their linked hands he finally decided to let go.

“You wanted to talk to me?”

“You worked with the Joker, that's something to talk about!” Ah.

It seemed word had somehow gotten around to who exactly worked with the Joker. The asylum had never really gave an official statement on which doctor was on Joker’s case since they always seemed to change every week. But since she had been with him the longest everyone just referred to her as his psychiatrist.

Well, _ former _psychiatrist.

“When I heard the Joker broke out from Arkham,” Osman pauses, shaking his head a little. “I just knew I needed to talk to the person who sat opposite from him almost everyday. All the other doctors tell me that was you.”

Why? What was so curious about Harleen. Did he think she had somehow been in the know of his escape? Far from the truth. She had been just as surprised as anyone. No, Harleen was probably more surprised. Before he escaped the Joker had seemed perfectly fine. She thought they had an understanding and was willing to go through what ever needed to happen to make his time at Arkham easier. But in the end, it seemed like he had never wanted to be comfortable.

“I wanted to know, what’s he like?” Osman finally asked. Alexia sighed, taking the opportunity of a passing Gothamite to speak to as her way out. If only she could take Harleen with her.

“You’re going to have to be more specific, Mr. Thomas. The Joker was many things, you couldn’t really just pin it all on one thing.”

“But you you agree he is a psychopath, yes?” Osman was still giving that overly friendly smile and it was starting to make Harleen uncomfortable. Everyone who had asked her about the Joker so far would just mention him in passing. Terrified to even talk about him. Especially since his escape last month, everyone was on their toes about what he would do next.

“That’s a very large umbrella term, Mr. Thomas. Like I said, he had many problems. I couldn’t possibly get into them all now.” Harleen was hoping this would finally get the slightly older man off her back. But Osman was apparently a determined man.

“Oh, I have more than enough time to discuss him with you. To be honest these parties are so drab, but having interesting people around makes it all up.” He gave her a wink with a slight smirk on his playing across his face. It made the slime alarms in her body go off almost instantly. She thought maybe if she was lucky someone else would notice Osman and rope him into their conversation. However, an even better savior appeared.

Solomon Arkham, Head Administer and owner of the asylum, decided to finally take the stage at that moment. Harleen breathed an internal sigh of relief when Osman immediately turned his attention away from her. She stepped back a few feet away from him to make sure he wouldn’t make any moves as the lights dimmed.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to the 34th annual Arkham Asylum Charity Ball.” The older man began. Solomon Arkham was the oldest living member of the Arkham lineage. His oldest daughter, Carolina Arkham, stood off to the side of him while her husband and adult children lingered in the crowd.

Harleen could describe her relationship with the man as ‘on thin ice’. Ever since the Joker had escaped him and the rest of the board had been hounding her about her role. They believed she had somehow convinced him to leave. Maybe suggested ways on how to best get out. Out of all the staff he had encountered during his escape, the Joker hadn’t killed Harleen.

But there was no evidence suggesting she had been involved other then being an unwilling hostage. They couldn’t fire her and they knew it. So making her job much harder than it already was, was the next best thing.

“Today we are honoring the legacy and reputation that our lovely institute has been able to uphold time and time again. Today we honor the staff that has saved thousands of lives with their compassion and thoughtfulness. Today we honor the inmates…” His speech would likely just go on and on.

Another reason to hate these balls. The higher ups would go on that same stage and explain over and over how they loved the asylum. How all they were trying to do was help people and get them to be normal functioning people. Harleen could see Alexia Cobett next to her father, whispering in his ear with hushed laughs.

None of them actually cared about the inmates. They only did this to make it look like they were above the others who didn’t attend. That they were more aware of the issues surrounding Gotham City. But in reality, it was most likely their managers and publicists who told them that if they attend, they would be seen in a better light by the public eye. They would dominate just enough to brag about later and forget all about the damaged island. Going back to their ordinary higher class lives.

Usually Harleen didn’t care about these types of things. But the last three weeks had been torture on her mental health. She had hoped to be able to skip the ball this year, but her superiors wouldn’t hear it. She didn’t want to be polite for one night. She just wanted to go home and snuggle with her cat.

“For now,” Solomon continued. “I’d like to honor some of the doctors. These men and women have sacrificed so much to cure our patients. The best among them should be recognized for what they do.” Carolina handed her father a stack of cards. Harleen doubted her own name was one there, even though she had achieved things at Arkham that had made even the older doctors proud.

She wasn’t angry just disappointed. All her hard work would never be seen if those around her weren’t accepting of a younger woman showing her spine. Harleen has shown her superiors time and time again that she was capable. Somehow just one unforeseen mistake was enough to convince them of her incompetence.

She hoped that they would bother to honor the legacy of the deceased staff at least. 

“The first doctor I would like to hono-” The sound of a loud bang rang throughout the room. Before Harleen or anyone knew it, Solomon grabbed at himself and fell onto the stage. Carolina and other venue staff members hurried over to assist him. The crowd however had descended into a chorus of screams. The partygoers were quick to search out the exits but found that they all were blocked by men dressed in all black wearing clown masks.

“I don’t know about being a doctor!” A voice shouted over the chaos. A hush fell over the crowd as the shooter stepped away from the shadows to reveal himself. “I’m just a clown, Solomon, but it’s the thought that counts.”

“It’s the Joker!” Someone shouted, leading the crowd into another roar of chaos. Harleen covered her ears. She watched as the Joker gave the crowd around him a big smile, motioning to the men around the room.

The masked men raised their guns at the Gotham elites and shouted, “Get on the ground!” The crowd immediately complied, not wanting to get shot like the older man on the stage. A few good hearted men tried to stand up to themselves. However, they only found themselves punched by the Joker’s henchmen in response. “Don’t be a hero.” Harleen heard one mutter as he lead a group of people close to her.

“What do you want you bastard!” Harleen turned and saw Carolina Arkham standing on the stage. Her father was still slumped, being attended to by the venue’s staff. Harleen wasn’t sure where Solomon had been shot. But the fact that he seemed to not be moving at all was not a good sign in her book.

“What does anyone want my dear?” The Joker began to monologue. “I want a lot of things. Let me give you the list.” Oh god he was really going to monologue wasn’t he.

“Just spit it out clown!” Carolina shouted. Harleen has to give it the woman some credit. She had some real balls to be able to yell at the Joker like this when the man had just shot her father. 

“Dr. Quinzel.” Someone suddenly whispered from beside her. She turned and saw the smiling face of Osman Thomas looking expectantly at her. She stared at him in confusion, how the hell could this man possibly be smiling right now. “This is your opportunity. Please, go!” He pointed at the armed men around them before Harleen realized what he was trying to say.

He thought she could get the Joker to back off!

Someone next to Osman who had been eavesdropping looked at Harleen with wide eyes. Possibly recognizing her name as one of the Joker's psychiatrists they scooted closer to the pair. Harley recognized her as Mrs. Regan O'Neill, an older socialite who Harleen remembered seeing on TV sometimes growing up.

“Dr. Quinzel,” She suddenly began. “Please, if there's anything you can do, please, stop this man.” She whispered with desperation in her voice. Harleen looked back at Osman who’s expression was falling the longer she did nothing.

Harleen looked over at the Joker who was busy taunting Carolina, waving his gun around with that stupid grin on his face. Harleen wanted nothing more to sink into the floor. She could easily say fuck them and do nothing. But how would that look for the Asylum? Did she really care about losing her job that badly?

...yes she did.

With a long sigh she gave Osman a final resigned looked, squeezing Mrs. O'Neill’s hand for comfort. She turned back to looking at the Joker, mustering up the last bit of her courage before slowing standing up to her feet. The henchmen closest to her was startled and pointed his gun right at her.

“Get back down!” He shouted, catching everyone’s attraction. Including the Joker’s. She watched as he turned to his head and made eye contact with her. Her heart seemed to freeze and she suddenly didn’t feel as brave a she did a moment ago.

The Joker she had always interacted with was always restrained. In the end, Harleen always had control over the situation. At least she did physically. She always knew she was safe when she was in his presence. Before she had cameras, chains and orderlies keeping the Joker in check.

This was different. This was so, so different.

The henchmen yelled again, this time pressing the barrel of his gun against the side of her head. “I said get the fuck back down or it’s a round through tha-” But he never got to finish that sentence. The sound of a different gun going off rang throughout the room, making everyone scream in despair as they watch the masked man fall down. One gun shot through his stupid head.

Harleen stared at his lifeless body for a long moment. She’d seen a dead body before. She’d seen so many dead bodies before. But this time? This time was different. It made her think of back at the Asylum, when she’d seen the trail of bodies Joker had laid in his wake when he had escaped. Orderlies and doctors alike lining the halls until he had pressed her against the he gotten to a certain someone’s jail cell...

She finally turned away, bringing her attention back to the Joker who had a shit eating grin on his face. The people around her were scrambling to get away from the dead body. The two other henchmen around her rounded them up farther away from the dead man and the frozen Harleen.

She continued watching him with a nervous hint in her eyes. This was stupid, so stupid. She shouldn’t have gotten up, she should have let Osman Thomas be disappointed all he wanted. He should’ve let Mrs. O'Neill live with fear in her heart for however long this took. She wouldn’t have gotten a guy who was just doing his job killed.

“Joker.” She finally said. “Please nobody has to get hurt.” 

What in the actual hell was she going to accomplish her. Absolutely nothing. What, she begs the Joker not to kill everyone and then what? He’ll probably do it anyways, just because he can. He doesn’t need his former psychiatrist trying to convince him otherwise. He probably thinks that this very moment was the highlight of his whole night. 

‘My former psychiatrist that I talk philosophy with is trying to get me to not kill everyone, how hilarious!’ That’s exactly what he was thinking.

“Please. Just let everyone go.” He just kept staring at her and it was really starting to get on her nerves. Just say something damnit!

Maybe it showed on her face, but the smile on the Joker’s face slowly melted away and she was suddenly worried if this really was the wrong thing to do. Then almost at that same moment she felt a hand land on her shoulder.

Harleen turned, worried that another goon was trying to make her back off. Instead she was even more stunned when she saw it was Osman Thomas standing beside her. The older man gave Harleen an encouraging smile, squeezing her shoulder in a comforting way.

Suddenly it wasn’t the Joker who was the crazy one, it was Osman. What the hell did the man think he was going to accomplish doing this? Harleen turned back to Joker when it suddenly hit her. He wasn’t mad because she was scared. He was mad because Osman was in his way.

“Mr. Thomas, I need you to sit back down.” Harleen whispered to him.

“I felt bad for pressuring you, you need a man to support you.” He whispered back. Oh for the love of God. Harleen really didn’t need this kind of bullshit right now. He took a step in front of her. Harleen started thinking about if there was any possible way that the floor could suddenly collapse and kill her right then and there. She wondered if the goon next to her would just shot the damn gun at her.

“You need to listen to her, she can help you!” Osman started to plead. Harleen grabbed on to his suit, hoping to convey to him that this was the worst idea he could have in his entire life. The Joker still hadn’t responded. The people around them were looking between the madmen, his goons, Harleen and Osman. Trying to figure out if everything going on would turn out good or not.

But Harleen knew it wouldn’t. She could see it in his eyes. He was mad and whatever he was thinking wasn’t a good thing. She had to Osman out of the way.

She squeezed his left arm with both hands, turning him to the side so he was facing her. “Mr. Thomas, please. I can do this by myself, you are only making the situation worse!”

“Grab him!” Harleen jumped. The Joker had shouted a command at one of his boys who rushed forward and grabbed Osman by the neck. Pulling him away from Harleen, Osman struggled against the man until another henchmen tackled him to the ground.

Harleen watched them in shock. Osman was an idiot but she didn’t want the fool to die. However he attention was immediately diverted when an arm quickly wrapped around her neck, a gun being pressed against her head.

“Well, I think we can all agree that was a very dumb decision. Can’t we doc?” 

* * *

“Who the hell do you think you are!” Dr. Cavendish suddenly shouted. Harleen jumped at the sound, not expecting the good doctor to have an outburst like that.

She watched through the security cameras as Dr. Cavendish stood up from his seat and hurried out of the room. The other doctors around her flew up from their seats to meet him in the hallway. Harleen stayed behind for just a moment, watching the screens as the man in the room stared back at her through the camera.

“Did you even hear what he just said to me!” Dr. Cavendish shouted at the others. Harleen finally got up from her seat and ran it to the hallway. Dr. Cavendish was being blocked from the exit by her fellow doctors who were all trying to get the man to calm down.

“We all heard doctor, but please, you cannot leave like this.” The senior amongst them, Dr. Redfern, pleaded. Cavendish however seemed to be steaming mad. The session he had with the Joker affecting him much more than they believed.

“No you didn’t hear! He spoke about my daughter. My daughter!” Cavendish shouted. “How the hell would he know she’s graduating, huh? Go on, tell me doctor!”

Redfern backed up a little at his outburst. The orderlies by the door watching them with a wary look. Harleen felt bad for Cavendish, but honestly the man should have expected something like this. Every doctor that’s spoken to the Joker has had their whole life laid bare before them through his words. Harleen included.

She had been his doctor for the past four months. To her, the progress she had been seeing was massive. He wasn’t particularly opening up about his past, but he was having civil conversations with her. Talking about his beliefs and his outlook on life. She had gotten more out of him than any doctor had those first two months.

But the higher-ups were impatient and apparently Harlem’s sessions weren’t progressing enough at all. They said she was just wasting time and if her tactics didn’t change they would take her out. To show how serious they were, they hired Cavendish.

Cavendish was a well respected psychiatrist from Keystone City that Harleen’s superiors had hired specifically for the Joker case. They said that the doctor would work with Joker for two weeks. If nothing progressed, she would get him back. But if Joker responded to him, she would be taken off the case.

However Harleen was sure that Dr. Cavendish wouldn’t make it to two weeks.

The first session had been rough. Joker had refused to talk to Cavendish at all until the last few minutes when he had went on about someone he had killed once. Cavendish has been a bit unnerved, but stated he was used to crazy men trying to get under his skin. Obviously the Joker was unhappy about the new arrangement. Especially since no one was telling him how long it would be for.

The second session went exactly the same way. Except that time the Joker had actually asked for Harleen. Cavendish of course gave him a vague answer, saying that she was unavailable unless the situation changed. Joker had given him a long, long look before looking away again.

The higher-ups were frustrated. Cavendish was supposed to be giving them results, but they just found themselves back to square one. But the old hags were stubborn and ordered Cavendish to do the next four sessions. If nothing changed, Harleen would be given the case back.

Harleen had hopes nothing changed. It made her giddy in a weird way that he didn’t respond to Cacendish at all. It made her proud that she was the first and only doctor to really get the Joker to talk. 

Cavendish had told Harleen in private that he didn’t really want to be there. He was terrified by the Joker and found that whatever Harleen was talking with him about was at least _ getting _him to talk. So Harleen threw him a bone by giving him some advice that was wholeheartedly unprofessional on her part. 

“Maybe if you ask about me.” Cavendish has looked at her a little weird, but he seemed to get an understanding as the question was waving in the air. The Joker had asked about her in their first session. Wanting to know where his regular doctor was. When Cavendish had answered that she was ‘unavailable for the time being’ the Joker had merely stared. He hadn’t spoke to Cavendish since. 

That third session, the good doctor started out with his usual questions that Joker didn’t answer. In the last ten minutes Cavendish finally asked something that piped the man’s interest.

“Before I go, I wanted to ask one more thing of you.” The Joker didn’t respond. Just like he hadn’t for the last twenty minutes. The doctors in the monitoring room were so bored by this point that they all had bets on if Harleen would get the case back or not. It was nice when most of them had said she’d probably get it back, but a few others were still skeptical.

“I wanted to ask you about Dr. Quinzel, your former psychiatrist.” Finally Cavendish had taken her advice. It was stupid, she knew, and he probably wouldn’t get a response with it. But they had to try _ something _.

Unfortunately for Cavendish, what the Joker said next during the ensuing conversation wasn’t what he was looking for.

For the first time since he’d started with Cavendish, the Joker pulled his head up from looking at his lap to stare at the doctor. Cavendish felt a sense of victory with this. Maybe he could finally get somewhere. “What did you say?” The Joker asked in almost a whisper.

“I asked about Dr. Quinzel.” Cavendish watched as the Joker clenched and unclenched his hands. Stretching his fingers out every time, making the chains on his wrist rattle. With the same unmoving stare.

“No, no, no, no, no doc. What was your whole...question.” He rephrased. He continued staring at Cavendish who suddenly felt like he had done something wrong. He realized that he must have worded the question wrong. But if he changed it would the Joker notice?

“I wanted to ask you about Dr. Quinzel, your-um…your psychiatrist.” He started again. The Joker lifted a finger, pointing it at the good doctor. 

“Ah. Now she’s just my psychiatrist.” He said with a slight smile. “A moment ago you said ‘former’ psychiatrist.” Harleen couldn’t see where the conversation was going. What did matter? Former, present, Cavendish was his doctor for now, why did her title matter?

Cavendish clearness his throat, unnerved by the Joker’s sudden willingness to speak. However, he could see that if he didn’t pick his next words carefully things would be disastrous. “A mistake. She’s still just unavailable. We’re not sure for how long.”

The Joker looked away from Cavendish for just a moment. He instead turned his eyes to the camera in the corner of the room. It was just a second, but Harleen swore she could see a humorous glint in his eyes. “You’re not from Gotham are you doc?” He asked, striking the good doctor with his stare once again.

Cavendish shifted. This wasn’t where he wanted the session to go, but if it got the Joker to finally speak to him? What the hell. “No.”

“That’s what I thought.” Joker stopped slouching in his seat. Straighten his back he rested the palms of his hands on the table. Cavendish watched all this with a critical eye. “You live somewhere else, don’t you doc? You work somewhere else too I bet. You’re not regular asylum personnel from what I can tell.”

Cavendish wasn’t sure how to respond to that. The Joker could just be pulling that shot out his ass. He had been informed that a good chunk of the asylum doctors had seen the Joker before Harleen got his case. As far as the Joker knew, Cavendish could’ve just been a new hire. Cavendish however had taken too long in answering the Joker because the madman decided that he could continue. 

“Honestly doc, I don’t know why you would waste your time here.” He gave the man an even bigger smile. Before breaking out into a small laugh. Cavendish jumped a little in his seat. Not expecting the sudden outburst. When the Joker finally calmed he gave the good doctor a knowing look.

“I think your daughter would much rather want you to come back home.” Cavendish’s blood ran cold. There was no way the Joker knew Cavendish had a daughter. He could just be guessing. Cavendish wouldn’t let him get one up on him.

“Sadly, I do not have any children.” Cavendish decided to go with. The Joker tisked however.

“Oh but you do. You have a lovely little wife and just one child.” He stated. He continued to smile at Cavendish who stared at the Joker with hesitation. “A daughter who would love for you to come back home.” Cavendish watch as the Joker kicked at scars from inside his mouth. That same knowing smile on his lips.

“I mean, it isn’t everyday that you graduate from the top university of Keystone City.”

Somehow that had been the final straw for Cavendish.

“Doctor. please-”

“No! I’m done!” Cavendish shouted. “From what I’ve seen Dr. Quinzel was doing a perfectly fine job keeping him down. He never attacked her with information about her family like that!” That wasn’t true but Harleen could see what he was talking about.

The Joker had actually figured out that Harleen had a deceased mother, an estranged father and two younger siblings that she hadn’t spoken to in years. He hadn’t attacked her about it, but she had still been unnerved by his apparent knowledge about her life. 

“I’m leaving. I don't care about the consequences, we are done!” Cavendish was able to push the other doctors away. Walking quickly down the hall, most likely on his way to Solomon Arkham’s office to tell him off. Harleen wished him luck.

Redfern and a few of the other doctors followed after him, calling out his name as they went. The remaining doctors muttered to each other about him having a weak spine and trudged back to the monitor room.

“If it isn’t my favorite shrink.” She heard someone, say from behind her. She turned, seeing it was the Joker being escorted back to his cell by the orderlies. “I knew you were around here somewhere.”

“Keep walking freak!” One of them shouted, pausing the Joker down towards D Wing. The Joker watched her as passed with Harleen staring him down as well. She refused to be intimidated by him like the others. The Joker eventually had to look away when he turned down a hall away from the interview room.

“I think the incident speaks for itself.”

Harleen was sitting in Redfern’s office. The last three hours being the most draining of possibly his entire career. Cavendish did in fact call Solomon out, letting the older man hear his thoughts albeit along with some pretty colorful words. He then proceeded to leave the asylum stating that he would be going back home. Solomon then called Redfern into his office, giving the doctor a piece of his own mind. Thirty minutes later Harleen was called into Redfern’s office.

Her boss gave a big sigh. He had his head resting on hands. Harleen had never seen the man so defeated before. “You’re back on the case.” He finally said. 

Lifting his head up, he gave Harleen a stern look. “But listen here.” He pointed his finger in his direction making Harleen laugh on the inside. She’d never me intimidated by this man. “The higher-ups aren’t happy. You need to talk about something, _ anything _ that will get him to talk about his real identity.”

Harleen rolled her eyes. Knowing that they would just be going in circles at this rate. “You know he lies about that stuff. Hell, he even said his DNA isn’t the same as when he was born. They guy won’t tell the truth.” He probably never would either. She didn’t care about his real identity at this point, we’ll not as much as she should at least. 

“You have to give them something Harleen. Anything! They will get off with your back if you do.” Redfern, though Garleen loathed to say it, was right. Even if he lied, just a little something would get Solomon and all her other superiors to leave her alone.

So when the time came for the night shift crew, Harleen took the opportunity to go see her patient.

It had been a long time since Harleen set foot into D Wing. Besides being the Joker’s psychiatrist, she didn’t have a reason to ever come here. She never visited the Joker, so this would be the surprise of a lifetime. The guard waiting by the D Wing entrance gave Harleen a smile. Tobias Garner usually guarded the entrance of the Asylum when Harleen would be leaving. She was a little surprised to see him at the D Wing entrance.

“They got a new guy, training him at the entrance.” He stated. Tobias offered to walk Harleen to Joker’s cell, but she knew he would get into trouble for leaving his post. “You be careful then.” He closed the door, leaving her to confront the Joker.

It didn’t take too long to find his cell, there weren’t too many patients in D Wing. It was only for the real dangerous people that ended up at Arkham. Sometimes the doctors used it as a punishment for lower level wing members. D Wing patients never got to go outside and weren’t allowed windows. A man could really go crazy here.

“Joker.” She watched as he turned around in his bed. It was dark in his cell, but Harleen could still see his surprise at her appearance. He jumped up from his bed. Even though there was a whole cell door between the two of them she still felt a little nervous at the prospect of being alone with him.

“Oo, if I didn’t know better I’d think this was a special kind of visit.” He said with a laugh, leaning against the glass door that separated the two of them. Harleen shook her head.

“We need to talk.” The smile on the Joker’s face fell. Realizing this wasn’t exactly a social call, he leaned away from the door. Sitting back down on his bed facing her. 

“Go on.”

“Listen, we can’t keep having the same conversations we’ve been having for the past few months.” She began. She Joker was still on his bed and Harleen wondered if he was even listening to her. “My superiors aren’t happy with the…lack of progress we’ve had. We can’t keep going on at this rate.”

“What are you trying to say?” He finally asked after a few moments of silence. She couldn’t outright tell him that if he didn’t confess about who he was he’d be transferred to some other place where they’d force it out of him.

“Just make sure the next time I see you, you make it interesting.”

She left him with that. Turning away from his cell door and walking back to the entrance. She knew what she said was dangerous, but she hoped Joker would take what she said to heart. Or where he kept his feelings she didn’t know.

Tobias told her to have a good evening when she left, Harleen wished she had as much confidence about that as him. She knew that for the rest of the night she would worry over her conversation with the Joker. She felt like he might do something dramatic in their next session. He was always chained to the table and floor, but his verbal attacks where just as effective. 

She finally made it back to her office after running into a few doctors and nurses who stopped her on the way. Taking off her lab coat, she slumped into her desk. Today really had been a long day. After the Joker session Harleen had been in session with a man who was totally convinced that his puppet had his own personality. Poor man believed he was being tortured emotionally by it and committed himself to the asylum for help.

When Harleen has asked if simply getting rid of the puppet would help him the man had shook his head. “He always comes back.” He had said. 

It reminded her that while a good portion of the asylum's patients were violent man and woman There was also a good portion of them who were here for actual help. Who truly believed there was something wrong with them. Some of them were cured and sent right back out into regular society. The rest never left the asylum and many ended up dying there.

It made her think about the Joker. There was a chance he would never get cured. He seemed very fixed on his ideals and morals. It was likely the Joker would die in the asylum. Well, not Arkham Asylum. But he would die in a facility before he even tried to associate with the rest of society.

She opened her top drawer to take her cell phone out. She had gotten a call from her grandmother. The only person the Joker hadn’t figured out was still apart of her life. The woman hadn’t left a voicemail so Harleen decided she would call her back in the morning. Below that was a text from her friend.

_ We still on for Friday? _Selina has written. Harleen sighed. She hadn’t gotten together with he close friend for almost a month. Knowing that she had to to have some interaction with people outside of the asylum Harleen sent a text back saying that she would still show up. It was Wednesday, so she had more than enough time to mentally prepare herself to actually go out and try to have fun.

Harleen set her phone down, turning to her computer. On the screen where emails upon emails about the asylum. She stared at them for a moment, contemplating for a moment if they were worth dealing with tonight. She tugged at the clips in her hair, 

A loud thud and glass breaking suddenly sounded from behind her door. Harleen jumped, looking up at her office door for a long quiet moment. No other sound was heard but she knew someone was there. A shadow passed under her door, stopping right in front of it. They gave a few knocks on her door. They then gave her door knob a try before realizing it was locked.

“Doctor Quinzel?” The person said. It was the voice of a woman. Harleen sighed, shaking her head at her stupidity. Someone must have just dropped something.

“Yes?” She answered.

“I’m sorry to bother you,” the woman started. “But may I ask for your help. I flipped my cart with some medication and the glass is anywhere.” Harleen quickly stood up. She was probably embarrassed that Harleen had heard her and wanted to let the doctor know everything was okay.

When Harleen unlocked and opened the door however, her thoughts began to shatter.

The woman in front of her gave no sound as the Joker pulled the knife from one side of her throat to the other. Some of her blood squirted out from her neck, covering a part of Harleen’s shirt in blood. The Joker let the nurse go making her fall to the ground. Harleen watched as the nurse struggled for a few seconds before slumping in the pool of her blood.

“Hiya doc.” The Joker greeted. Harleen started to shake as she looked past the nurse to the cart that she had actually flipped. The Joker must have ambushed and scared her. A knife was then thrust into her face, making Harleen step back in shock.

“It’s not nice to ignore someone when they’re talking to you.” He commented. Harleen almost, _ almost _started crying. She had just witnessed the Joker kill someone and now he was going to kill her too.

“How-how…”

“How'd I get out?” He asked for her. He tipped his head back and gave out a deep laugh. The kind he gave when he found the conversations they had together particularly entertaining. Harleen though saw her opening.

She quickly dashed out her door, past the laughing madman, running down the administrative hall. He could hear his laugh die down and hurry after her. Harleen quickly headed for the staircase, grabbing at the door handle. She tried to open it but was stunned to find out it was locked. She kept shaking it before realizing the Joker would catch up with her if she didn’t hurry.

She turned to go the other way to the next nearest staircase. But there standing behind her was the Joker. He grabbed at her. Turning her around so her back was to his chest. He pointed the knife at her eye, making her tremble as he left it hanging there.

“Now, doc. I don’t want to kill you, but if you don’t stay right where I want you, I won’t have another choice.” He said gravely into her ear. Harleen wanted to shake him off. But she knew better to try something so stupid.

“We’re going to take a little trip. Come on.” He gripped her forearm, dragging him along through the hallway. They retraced their steps back to her office where the nurse’s body still lay discarded. Harleen couldn’t bare looking at the poor woman again. Instead she focused on the broken glass as they passed by.

Harleen started thinking of ways to escape. If she could just get far enough away from the Joker. Or maybe incapacitate him, she could save herself. These thoughts were dashed when they entered the administration buildings lobby and she saw the dead bodies of the receptionist, another doctor and a guard. All of them at lash marks on their necks, all laid in a pool of their blood. It made Harleen want to throw up. 

They hurried out the door where the body of another guard laid in wait for her. How many more people did he kill to get to her? Why was he trying to get to her so bad? They ran through the asylum’s main courtyard where Harleen thought he would immediately head over to the front parking lot. However, he quickly ran the two of them over to the B Wing building.

At the entrance laid another guard, but this one didn’t seem to be dead. On the side of his body was a keycard that would open the door to let them in. The Joker pushed Harleen towards the man. She looked back at him in shock, confused on what was going on.

“Grab the card.” He commented. She nodded, looking back at the man. When she crouched down to grab the card, she priced the man’s chest rising up and down. He wasn’t dead. Harleen felt relief but she suddenly wondered what happened to him and why they Joker hadn’t killed the guard.

She grabbed the card off the ground. Turning to the door, she swiped it through where it quickly unlocked for the two of them. Stepping inside the building she could feel the sound of something being hit on the building’s wall. She spun away and almost screamed at the sight in front of her.

The Joker had bashed the guard’s head against the building. “No loose ends.” He muttered, pushing Harleen inside B Wing.

He grabbed her wrist, dragging her down the long hallway towards the back exit. She clutched the card in her hand, knowing she would need it when they eventually got to the door.

“Joker! We had a deal!” An inmate shouted as they passed. Harleen looked over at the cell, but in the dim light she couldn’t tell who it was.

“Don’t worry my boy, I’ll get you out of here soon enough!” The Joker laughed, tugging Harleen along. She could hear the inmate continue to call after the Joker, but he ignored him.

Stopping at the exit door, Harleen quickly used the key card to open the exit door. Stepping out, she watched as a man quickly jogged up to the two of them. He wore a guard uniform and was looking at her with guilt in his eyes. It was Tobias Garner.

“Tobias.” She breathed. Out of all the things she’d seen tonight, the sight of Tobias was probably the most shocking. He’d seemed like such a nice and outstanding guy.

“You ready boss?” He asked instead. The Joker finally let go of Harleen looking around the back parking lot.

“Let’s go.” He finally stated. The Joker turned back to Harleen who shrank back a bit at his stare. If he was going to kill her, she’d prefer he do it now.

“Well it’s been fun, doc.” He chuckled. Harleen looked at Tobias who looked almost uncomfortable as she felt scared. She felt the Joker’s hand fell on her shoulder, making her jump and look back at him. “I’ll see you around. Promise.” He let her go. Stalking off towards one of the cars in the lot.

Was that it? Was he really letting her go alive?

Harleen suddenly realized that Tobias was still standing next to her. She looked back at him and saw the guilty look was still plastered on his face. Oh no. The Joker wouldn’t kill her, Tobias would.

“Tobias.” She began to plead. “Please, you don’t want to do this.” She was looking at him, begging him to not kill her. Tobias signed however, giving Harleen another guilt filled look. 

“Sorry, Dr. Quinzel.” He stated before lifting his arm hitting something to the back of her head. Harleen fell unconscious, landing on the asphalt with a loud thud. Tobias looked at her for a moment before running off to the nearby car.

Opening the driver side, he settled himself in. He watched as the Joker found the duffle bag next to him in the backseat that had the clothes he came to the asylum with in. Giving Dr. Quinzel one last look through his side mirrors, Tobias started the car up.

“Wasn’t Dr. Crane suppose to come along as well?” Tobias had grabbed the man’s items too. But when he had seen Joker only leave with Dr. Quinzel he was a bit confused.

“Change of plans Toby.” The Joker stated. “Had to grab the good doctor instead.” Tobias hummed in response, not really understanding.

“Was there a reason it had to be Dr. Quinzel?” He dares to ask. Tobias knew the woman was Joker’s psychiatrist, but he was under the impression that the Joker didn’t care about her. Hell, he had left her alive in that parking lot.

“Oh, it’s all part of the plan.” The Joker rolled down the car’s window. He laughed as he threw the asylum’s jumpsuit out the window. He continued to laugh even after they had left the narrows behind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harleen was younger, she had a problem with a boy in her second grade class. She had been told that when boys tease girls it was usually a sign that they liked them. However, Harleen knew for a fact that he didn’t like her. Boys who like girls weren’t nasty and aggressive or fucking disgusting to them. That’s what Harleen’s mother had told her teacher and principal when the boy had thrown a rock at Harleen’s head.

She had to stay home for almost a month. Getting stitches in the back of her head with scars that lasted for years. When she was finally able to come back to school, the boy never interacted with her again and soon, he moved away. She’d never forgot that incident. It followed Harleen for years, knowing that was the worst thing that a person had ever done to her. 

Having a knife thrusted into your face and a man knock you out unconscious could change that perspective.

Before she realized she was awake, she became aware of the searing pain in her head. It wasn’t like when she had to get stitches. Back then she was put to sleep and given painkillers to dull the pain. This time there was no painkillers and Harleen hadn’t been put to sleep.

Harleen blinked slowly. Trying to regain any one of her senses. She could faintly hear the sound of police sirens. She felt relief, but only for a moment. They hadn’t gotten there in time and the Joker was probably long gone. 

She groaned. The dull pain in her head was turning into a terrible ache and she prayed that it wasn’t a concussion. She tried reaching for the spot on her head, but touching it made it hurt even worse. Whatever Tobias had hit her with had worked like a damn charm. She sat up, her head beating in protest the whole time. 

Harleen heard someone shout and soon she had flashlights shining in her direction. She held up a hand to shield her face, but realized her glasses were missing. She spotted them a little ways away. But like hell was she going to retrieve them in her state.

The officers were closer now, some turning off their flashlights to speak to her. “Are you injured, Miss?” One of them asked. Harleen almost gave him a ‘duh’ look. She instead nodded her head. She winced though, grabbing at her head. “Can you tell me what happened to you?”

Harleen sighed. “The Joker...escaped.”

They didn’t take Harleen back through the Asylum. Not after she told them the Joker had killed personal. An officer took her to the ambulance, she didn’t have a concussion luckily. But her head would feel like shit for about a week. She sat silently on the ambulance as she watched the officers go in and out of the main building. Every few minutes she would hear the sounds of the officers on their radios announcing that they had found another body. From what Harleen could tell there were three more bodies besides the ones she’d seen.

Another three people who the Joker saw as ‘loose ends’. But why hadn’t he killed her? Harleen had taunted him hadn’t she? She had made him do this. But maybe it wasn’t that simple. Joker had killed so many people, but it did seem like he had a plan. Albeit a shitty and messy one.

Someone must have eventually alerted the higher ups on what was going on. A car was pulling up the long stretch of road faster than the legal limit. She could see a few of the officers looking at it with creased brows, but a senior officer had waved them away. The car had finally stopped, not parking just stopping where it had landed.

She watched as Solomon Arkham and his daughter, Carolina, stepped out of their SUV and hurried to the nearest detective. She couldn’t listen in since they were so far away, but she could see that Solomon was beyond angry. He kept jestering wildly with his hands, his face turning red. Harleen could almost laugh at the sight, but nothing about this situation was really laughable.

Carolina Arkham suddenly turned her head towards Harleen. They watched each other for a moment before she heard someone take a sharp intake. A nurse close to her was watching with tear filled eyes as the officers started rolling the body bags out the main building. Harleen felt her heart stopped. Two of those people had died right in front of her eyes. Harleen had did nothing then and she couldn’t do anything now.

Harleen felt like a coward. The Joker was a man, that made him biologically stronger than her. But she still could’ve fought. She still could’ve done something to stop his rampage. But no, she just went along with him like a stupid fool. Eight people were dead because she had to open her big mouth and be selfish. 

Harleen could feel the tears welling up and she let them fall. This was all her fault. 

“Doctor Quinzel?” Harleen jumped. A detective was standing next to her. He looked like he didn’t want to interrupt her crying session, but he also had to do his job. “My is Detective Matt Sullivan. If I may ask you a few questions about what happened...” He was waiting to see if it was a good time. Harleen rubbed at her eyes, wiping her tears away and suppressing the rest.

“Ask away Detective.”

Sullivan opened the notebook in his hand, pulling out a pen from his pocket at the same time. “I’ll make this quick. What were you doing passed out in the back parking lot?”

Harleen thought the answer was fairly obvious, but to get the full report from the victim was always better. Especially if your the only surviving one. “The Joker had kidnapped me. After leading him through the Asylum, he had his partner knock me unconscious.” Harleen saw the detective pause a little after she spoke. Those two sentences held so much information, while also giving him almost nothing at all.

He looked at her again, seeming to finally notice the blood splatter on her clothes. “He had kidnapped you?” Sullivan asked. “Could you elaborate on that?”

“I was in my office around... midnight, i believe. I heard in ambush a nurse outside my office, but he had forced her to state that she needed my help to pick up some broken glass.” Harleen paused for a moment.

It was a little hard to think about that nurse. Harleen didn’t even have the chance to save the poor woman. The Joker had sliced her throat as soon as Harleen opened her door. She watched the life drain from her eyes, never to look upon anyone again. Harleen hadn’t even known that nurse. She didn’t know if someone was waiting for her to come back home. Waiting for a presence that would never return.

“When I opened the door, he sliced her neck with a knife. Right in front of me.” Sullivan was writing it all down. This time not pausing.

“We found the nurse you spoke about outside an office. That was your office then?” He asked.

“Yes. Detective.”

“What happened after that, if you don’t mind.” Harleen almost smiled. He was trying to be kind, but Harleen felt like she didn’t deserve it.

“I tried to run away. The elevator would’ve taken too long so I tried the stairwell. It was locked, I tried to go to the other stairwell, but the Joker had caught up to me.” Harleen could almost feel his arm still around her. She had been scared out of her mind, she thought those were her last moments. It should have been her last moments. “He forced me out of the building, past the other... bodies. Outside he led me to the B-Wing building. A security guard was passed out in front of it. Joker killed him too. The building has a door which leads to the back parking lot.” Harleen finally smiled. Sullivan gave her a puzzled look. "An exit door in the patients wing. Kind of a bad idea don't you think?”

“You opened this door for him?” Sullivan asked.

“Yes. Both doors were key card protected. When he led me outside his accomplice, hit me in the back of the head. I blacked out and woke up when the police got here.”

Sullivan wrote that down. Harleen wondered if he was writing everything word for word. He must have a bad memory. “Were you familiar with this accomplice. Did you know them at all?”

“Yes. He’s-he was the guard for D-Wing. His name is Tobias Garner” Harleen stated. She suddenly thought back to when she saw him standing at guard. “I’m sorry that’s wrong.” She said. The detective looked up at her, arching his brow in a silent question.

“Someone else is usually the guard for D-Wing. Tobias is the guard for the main entrance.” She thought back to what he said to her. What his excuse was on why he had been there. “He said they were training someelse at the main entrance and had put him there.”

Suliivan’s pen was flying across the paper. He looked confused and frustrated at the same time. “He told you this, when?” He finally asked. 

“Before the breakout.” Sullivan looked at her. He had a confused look like he was trying to figure out the right question to ask next. 

“At the main entrance?”

“No, at D-Wing.”

“What were you doing at D-Wing?” The tone of his voice had changed. Harleen couldn’t tell why.

“I went to speak to the Joker.” She answered. He didn’t write that down. He kept staring at her with a glint in his eye. 

“Alone?” Sullivan asked. Harleen saw the accusation thy was suddenly forming in his eyes before he looked back down at his book.

“...yes?...” She answered hesitantly. You don’t look at someone like that unless you thought they did something wrong. He couldn’t possibly believe she had something to do with this, could he?

“At what time?”

“Around six in the afternoon.”

“Can I ask what you spoke about or is that confidential?” He asked without looking at her. Harleen knew what he was implying. It was rude as hell and Harleen was too close to not telling him anything. But she knew that would only cause more problems. 

“The Joker has been unresponsive in his sessions recently. I went to go ask him to try and be more engaged.”

Sullivan rapped at his notes a few times. “Do you know why he's been ‘unresponsive’.”

Harleen sighed. “I’m his psychiatrist. However, the facility has recently asked a more experienced doctor to help out. The Joker refused to speak with him.”

“Do you know why?”

Of course she knew why. But telling the detective would only make her seem even more guilty. But she lied her, another doctor could tell him something else. ‘No point in lying Harleen’. “He wasn’t me.”

Sullivan jerked up at that response. He was surprised that the doctor would give an answer like that. Especially on who they were talking about. “You’re telling me the Joker has…becomes attached to you?”

“I wouldn’t say that, detective.” She deflected.

“What would you call then, Doctor?” He asked a little irritably. Harleen looked away, not quite sure how to answer that. Patients getting attached wasn’t unusual. It’s just no one expected the Joker to get attached is all.

She couldn’t do this. She had to get out of this situation. Off of this island. She just wanted to go home and not be interrogated by Carolina Arkham who was still staring her down. Harleen turned back to Sullivan, still waiting for her answer.

“Detective, please just give it to me straight. Do you suspect me of helping the Joker or not?” Sullivan took a step back at that. He wasn’t expecting her to ask him that question. It was sort of satisfying in a weird way, but Harleen was ready to go home. 

“No, I don’t.”

“Then is it ok if I go home.” Sullivan gave her a hard look. He may have said he didn’t suspect her, but detectives lie when they want their suspect to slip up. Harleen wouldn’t slip up though. She hadn’t helped the Joker, she was an unwilling participant. 

“You’re not really in a condition to be driving, ma’am.”

“Can I get one of your officers to take me home?”

Sullivan sighed. He couldn’t keep her against her will. Harleen was not going to answer anymore questions until he believed she had nothing to do with the Joker’s escape. She refused to be seen as a suspect in the eyes of the law.

“The Joker’s cell is located in D-Wing, Doctor. The doctor's offices are located on the other side of the island. I just want to know why the Joker would take such an indirect route to get to you.” Sullivan tried you explain.

But it was too late. It didn’t matter what he tried to say. It only mattered what she said. “Detective. I’d like to go home.”

Sullivan rapped at his notepad again. Harleen wondered if it was tick. He’d don’t it a little when he had talked to Solomon and Carolina, and now he was doing it with her.

“I’ll get you someone to take you home, Doctor.”

By the time Harleen returned to her apartment she was more than tired. She shrugged her jacket off, leaving it on the floor in front of her door. Taking her shoes off in slow motion before getting on her knees and laying silently on the ground. She’d never done something like this before. None of her days working for Arkham Asylum had been as stressful as the past twenty-four hours had been.

Having your patient escape while killing everyone in sight would do that to you.

Harleen opened her eyes, staring at the space between the couch and the floor. She realized it had been a long time since she’d cleaned under the couch. It was dusty as hell and had scraps of trash she had completely forgotten about. It made her think of Arkham’s security. Old, forgotten, thrown away. Dead.

When was the last time Harleen had eaten? She had eaten breakfast that morning. Stopped by the diner and got a little something to cheer her up. She was too preoccupied with the Cavendish situation to worry about lunch. Then the Joker…..she didn’t get to have dinner.

So here she was, on her living room floor. Tired, hungry and downright frustrated with the soft dull pain she could still feel in her head. She’ll need to get the pain pills from the bathroom. She could see her toilet if she laid her chin on the floor. That would mean getting up though. She wasn’t looking forward to that. But if she got up now to take the pills she could hurry down the street to the dinner and get some late breakfast. The sooner Harleen did that, the sooner she’d be passed out on her bed.

Harleen sighed, finally pulling her body off the floor. No point in wasting anymore time.

She walked into the bathroom, not bothering to turn on the lights. Opening the cabinet, she took out the ibuprofen and took out two pills into her hand. Closing the bottle, Harleen looked up at the mirror. She looked a complete mess. Her ponytail had gotten messy and her glasses were filled with dirt marks. Worse, the left glass was cracked and she hadn’t noticed the whole time until now.

“Great, just great.” Harleen muttered. She pulled the band around her hair off and let her golden locks fall on her shoulders. She could put it back, but not having it tied but her head feel better. She turned from the mirror, walking out the bathroom she screamed. The pills dropped silently on the carpet floor, while Harleen stared at her intruder.

“Doctor Quinzel.”

“What the hell are you doing here?” Harleen nearly shouted at the Dark Knight. Out of everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours, the last thing she wanted was the Batman breaking into her home. He was standing next to an open window and she cursed herself at her stupidity. She never locks that window. 

“I’m here to ask a few questions.” He finally answered.

“Questions?” Harleen was going to have a mental breakdown. Of course he would have questions for her. He’s the one who caught the Joker. But Harleen was far past the mood to answer questions. Especially after what happened with Detective Sullivan. “Listen here, I’ve already spoken to a detective. Why don’t you ask him your questions?”

“There are some things that only the victim would know.” Oh Harleen bet. 

Batman hadn’t moved from his spot in front of the window and Harleen hadn’t moved from her spot either. After a long silent moment, Batman spoke again. “Doctor, I’ve seen the security footage. The Joker’s cell is across the entire facility from your office. He came specifically to you.” Not this again. 

“I’ve already gone over this with the detective. I don’t know why he came to me. I’m his psychiatrist. That’s all I have. Please, do not suspect me like they do.” The last thing she needed was the vigilante thinking Harleen had anything to do with the Joker’s plans. She didn’t know a damn thing and she would like it if everyone believed her.

“Don’t misunderstand, I don’t believe you work with the Joker. I just want to know why he felt the need to kidnap you.” Batman pulled a tablet out from…somewhere, Harleen wasn’t too sure. There was so much shit on him. She wondered how he got anywhere covered from head to toe like that.

“Before I give this to you, there’s something I need to ask. When the Joker led you through B Wing, who did he stop to talk to?”

He watched Harleen with a critical eye as she thought about it. But she couldn’t remember. She knew it was too dark to see who it was and she couldn’t quite place their voice either. “I’m sorry, the lights were practically off. I didn’t see who it was.” The Batman frowned.

“Is there anyone in there who would cause any type of scare if they escaped?” Harleen sighed. She thought back to the last time she had went into B Wing. It had to be last week when she visited one of her patients. He had been placed in the back of the three-story building, so Harleen did usually walk past a slew of cells. Most wouldn’t say anything, but some of them would throw words at her. Some would even try to have a conversation with her.

Some…no only a few of them did that. It had been new, Harleen mostly dealt with C-Wing patients. But something had changed recently, right? There were patients in B-Wing who usually weren’t there. Patients like…

“Professor Crane.”

The Batman’s posture changed. He was surprised had her answer it seemed like. “You keep Crane in B Wing?” His voice was laced with irritation. Harleen wasn’t surprised, Crane was a high-profile patient in a low-level Wing. 

“No. C Wing is going through renovations. We had to move most of the patients to other wings. D Wing is too high for Crane. He’s not violent, but he can’t be out of his cell for too long. So they put him in B Wing.” Which wasn’t better. Crane was out of his cell for three hours of the day, not including sessions. A lot of the higher-ups didn’t like that, Harleen didn’t either. But putting him in the confinement of D-Wing would be pushing it, so B-Wing was a compromise.

“Why is C Wing being renovated?” The vigilante continued on with his questions. 

It was a simple answer. “Mold.” After a patient had complained about a suspicious substance in his cell to a doctor, they found out that mold had infected most, if not all of C-Wing. It had spread so fast and almost out of nowhere.

“No one else you can think of.” Batman asked, shaking her out of her thoughts

Harleen sighed. “Most of the guys in B Wing have been left there by family members who couldn’t deal with their mental problems. Everyone else is usually there because they went against an A Wing rule and have been sent there as punishment.”

It was a hard reality. A-Wing was full of mostly normal people who felt like there had to be something wrong with them. It was usually just mental problems that many ordinary people dealt with. Depression, anger-issues, suicidal thoughts etc.

People wouldn’t believe the amount of mothers who came to the asylum begging to take them in. Saying that there must be something wrong, they didn’t feel that motherly connection that everyone said they would have when they were pregnant. Saying that they looked at their children and only felt that they had wasted everything. That they could never be happy again. It was common for mothers to feel depressed after having a child. It was common for some of those same women to be depressed if they never wanted children in the first place.

The people in B-Wing were no better. Harleen always believed that if you knew a child would have special needs problem when it was born and you couldn’t give it your all? Don’t have it. So many of those same children grew up and were taken to Arkham Asylum. The family always promising to come back and never would. Harleen hates those wings. Too much reality for her. The only one halfway competent in either of those wings had to be working with the Joker. 

“Professor Crane is the only one Joker could’ve conspired with.” The Batman nodded. Harleen has a passing thought that he really should have a notebook. But maybe he had a listening device instead? Or he had a really great memory. 

“Is there mold anywhere else?”

“No. They looked everywhere. It was only C Wing.”

“How long has it been there?” He was really concerned about that mold. It made Harleen a little concerned too. Arkham Asylum was old, it was bound to happen. All the Wings were going to get renovated because of this. It would be a pain with the D-Wing patients, but better now then later. 

“A month. It was kinda unexpected. The asylum prides itself on its cleanliness. This kind of ruins their reputation.” That was meant to be a joke, but Harleen didn’t even laugh after she said it. Neither did Batman.

“The detectives reported that you said the Joker had become attached to you.”

Harleen shook her head. “No. I said he refused to speak with anyone who wasn’t me. That doesn’t mean he’s attached, it means he’s just comfortable with me. Lots of the asylum patients are like that.” It has happened to her before and it’s bound to happen again. This time it just happened to be the Joker. 

“I only ask because this could explain why he kidnapped you. He most likely wanted you to watch him escape.”

That shocked Harleen. What did that mean? “He wanted me to watch him?”

“This is only a theory doctor. Nothing to mull over.”

But Harleen was going to mull over it. You couldn’t just say a serial killer wanted you to see him kill and not expect someone to think about that. It made no sense. Why the hell would the Joker want her to watch him escape. Some kind of leverage? But he hadn’t taken her to his head out or anything. He had left her at the asylum. She was safe in her apartment. It made no sense. 

He seemed satisfied with all her answers. He lifted the tablet back up, turning it on to whatever he wanted to show her. “It may be hard to watch, but I need you to understand.” He held the tablet out to Harleen who looked at him with a warily. She didn’t think it was would be that big of a deal, however when she realized it was a security cam feed those thoughts changed. It was the camera of the entrance to B-Wing. She pressed play, watching silently while the Batman watched her reactions.

The video started out perfectly fine. The guard stood at the entrance of B-Wing silently. For six seconds the only thing seen was the guard just doing his job. After those six seconds, the guard moved his head. He was speaking to someone out of frame. He got into a more defensive position and Harleen braced for the moment he was knocked out.

She was shocked to see Tobias come into frame with the Joker cuffed up beside him. The two guards were exchanging words. The guard was apparently confused on why the Joker was outside his cell. Tobias talked to him for a minute. Leaving one hand wrapped around the Joker’s arm. When the guard seemed to calm down, Tobias grabbed something from his waistband and swung it at the guard’s head.

When Harleen looked closer, she saw it was a handgun. Tobias had, had a handgun! That’s what he had hit her with! Harleen felt relieved that he hadn’t used it properly when dealing with her.

Tobias uncuffed the Joker. Then he grabbed his key card and opened the B-Wing entrance door. He waited for the Joker to go through first, but the Joker hadn’t moved from his spot. It seemed as though he was talking to Tobias, who was listening to his boss carefully. Tobias eventually nodded, he took something from his waist and handed it to the Joker. He walked into the building and left the Joker behind, who walked out of frame. The video ended at that.

“You should know what happened next” She did. The Joker killed seven people to get to Harleen. The eighth would have lived if he hadn’t been a ‘loose end’. “The guard handed the Joker a knife, which he used to kill seven people.”

“Why are you showing me this?” Harleen asked. The Batman took the tablet from her hands and stored it away. Again, Harleen wondered where he had the room for it.

“The Joker had an opportunity to leave the asylum without anyone else getting hurt. He didn’t take it. Instead he kidnapped you while killing eight people in the process. I want to know why”.

Harleen could tell that the Batman didn’t use his real voice when speaking to people. He obviously just made it deeper for some type of affect. But from the tone of his voice, she could see that this event affected him. Those eight people didn’t have to die, Harleen already knew that. But they did and Batman wasn’t there to protect them.

“I’d like to know too.” She eventually settled on. She looked away from him. The guilt was settling in again. She could see the nurse’s face again, in anguish for only a moment before she died. No one deserved a death like that. She heard some rustling and she didn’t have to turn to know the Batman was gone.

He hadn’t asked all his questions, but he seemed satisfied enough to leave her alone. Maybe she had somehow proved she wasn’t involved with the Joker. Maybe he realized he wouldn’t get the answer he was really looking for from her. Maybe he felt pity for her situation.

All of a sudden, Harleen didn’t feel like going to the diner anymore.

* * *

Selina had called Harleen about four hours later. Her phone ringing jolted Harleen awake from the little sleep she had been able to get. She looked at her clock. She had gotten an hour of a dreamless sleep.

Sighing, Harleen grabbed her phone. Swiping to answer her friend’s call. “Hello?”

“Harley!” Selina greeted. “I heard about what happened at the asylum, are you ok!” Harleen smiled. It was nice to hear her friend’s voice so filled with concern for her.

“I’m fine. You don’t have to worry about me.” Which was dumb to say, Selina always worried about Harleen.

“They didn’t say which doctor he had held hostage on the news. Was it you? Please, tell me it wasn’t you!” Selina asked desperately. Harleen knew she couldn’t lie to Selina. Especially since the media would figure it out sooner or later. 

“Uh…it was me.”

The line went silent for a moment. Harleen would’ve been worried that the line cut out. But she could hear the distant sounds of office work through the other line. “I’m on my way to your apartment.”

Harleen jumped out of bed. “Selina, stop! You have a day job. Aren’t you there now?” She asked. 

“Fuck them Harley! You’re more important!” Harleen could almost see Selina’s face now. Full of rage and fury, not giving a single shit if anyone heard her words. 

“You can think that Selina, but I know for a fact your boss will have a heart attack. You’re his secretary.” Selina didn’t have a comeback for that luckily. Harleen took it as a win. “I’m fine really.”

Selina stayed quiet. Debating on whether or not to forget about her boss and go console her friend. But she knew she couldn’t walk off the job. At least not today. “You’re breaking my heart here Harley.” She finally said.

Harleen laughed. It felt good to finally feel something that wouldn't exhaust her later. “I’m off at six, I’m coming over no matter what you say. Got it?” Selina stated.

“Got it.” Harleen could compromise on that. 

“Love you doll.”

“Love you too.”

The two hung up. Harleen sighed again. She wondered if she could ask Selina to pick up something to eat on the way. But lookong at the clock confirmed that Harleen wouldn’t be able to last that long. It was twelve-noon and Selina wouldn’t be getting off for another six hours.

Walking out the bedroom into her living room made her feel cautious. She looked at her window which was closed and locked. She’d learned her lesson at least. 

Grabbing the remote on the coffee table, she turned the tv on. It was still on whatever she had been watching the last time she turned it on. But when was that? Harleen felt like it had been so long since she’d even been in her apartment. Arkham Asylum was becoming her at this point.

She looked at her kitchen. She hadn’t bought groceries in two weeks. She’d probably have to go down the block to the nearest supermarket. But then what would she buy? Did she want to make dinner or did she want something heated up? Did she even have any clean dishes?

What about the diner?

Well what about it? She never went there in the afternoon or evenings. When she did go it was only for a bagel and coffee to go. She’d never even really looked at the place.

But she was so hungry. If Harleen didn’t eat now, she’d probably go crazy.

Turning the tv to a different channel proved disastrous. Harleen should’ve known that from what Selina had told her. The news was all over the Arkham escape and Harleen felt her blood run cold when she saw the body bags again. She’d almost forgotten about them. God, she’d almost forgotten people had died. 

The news was calling out their names. Talking about all the good things that they had done up to that point. Harleen looked away however. It wouldn’t be long until they talked about the nurse. Maybe they had already talked about her. Harleen wouldn’t stay to find out.

She turned the tv back off. Getting up, she grabbed a coat that was thrown on one of her arm chairs. Taking her purse while tucking her phone inside. She looked at her lab coat that still laid where she had dumped it earlier.

She could see where the blood stains where and Harleen nearly threw up. She grabbed it as well. Hoping to throw it away on her way out.

“It’s ruined Harleen! Throw it away!” That’s what her mother said.

Harleen had gotten a bloody nose once during a relative’s wedding. It had gotten onto the nice white dress her older cousin had picked out for Harleen. Her mother was smart enough to hide from her cousin and any photographers until they returned home. When Harleen had asked about it the next day, holding the gown up to her mother, she had only gotten a stern look in response.

“Nothing I can do with that.” But Harleen wouldn’t let it go. Her mother had glared, saying it was ruined and to throw it away. 

“Blood stains are different. You never forget them. You’ll always know.” So Harleen had did just that. Taken it out to the garage and thrown it into a bin. A year later her mother would die.

Harleen shook her head. No use in dwelling in the past. She threw the coat inside the bin. Closing it silently as to not disturb the sleeping man next to it. It seemed like everyday she was seeing more and more homeless people on the streets of Gotham. It was getting downright ridiculous. All because of what Crane did in the Narrows.

Crane. Harleen had almost forgotten her conversation with the Batman. She’d have to look into it. She had too.

Joker hadn’t taken Crane, she remembered. Crane has said him and the Joker made a deal. The deal must have something to do with the breakout. Joker was supposed to take Crane but he hadn’t.

Was he not able to open the door? But Tobias had the keycard. Joker gave Harleen the dead guard’s keycard as well. He had ample opportunity to take Crane with him. But he didn’t.

Why?

She pulled her phone out. Seeing she had a missed call from her grandmother. Harleen hadn’t called her back but could you blame her? When she got into the dinner she would call her. She hadn’t heard her grandmother’s voice in a while and it would be nice to talk to someone who wasn’t high maintenance. Not that Selina wasn’t great, but sometimes she could be too much for Harleen.

Her grandmother was the only relative she even talked to anymore. She’d never done anything to make Harleen hate her. Hell, when Harleen had ran away, she’d just gone to her grandmother’s house. Everyone knew where she was. They just didn’t want to retrieve her.

Walking into the dinner, Harleen wasn’t surprised to find that the place wasn’t even busy. There were two men seated at the bar. They weren’t together. One was seated at the far left against the wall. The other was seated right in front of Harleen. There was a woman a woman cleaning around behind the bar and Harleen could see someone working in the kitchen.

“For here or to go?” The woman asked, not looking up.

For the first time since she’d started coming here she answered, “For here.”


	3. Chapter 3

Oswald Cobblepot sat at his desk impatiently. A cell phone was sitting on his desk, a phone that had been there since the breakout at Arkham. He didn’t think he would have been so anxious to get a call, but he couldn’t handle the wait anymore.

“Don’t touch it.” A voice. Oswald looked at his companion with contemptment. Edward Nygma sat in a seat across from Oswald. Staring at the tv on the side wall. On the screen was a local news channel, who like all news channels in Gotham, was currently doing coverage on the Arkham breakout.

“I can’t wait forever.”

Edward smiled, still keeping his attention on the news channel. “You can and you will. The madman will call when he wants to call you.”

Oswald groaned, standing up from his desk. He walked over to a window, looking out at the Gotham Harbor. A few boats were out in the water. Going by slow with groups of people. “I just don’t understand why he’s waiting so long.”

“He probably needs to get to a safe house. Maybe he’s in a bad signal area. The day is just starting, Oswald.” Edward assured.

“That’s just it.” Oswald hurried over to stand next to the tv. “It’s been hours and all the news has been saying that the Joker broke out. Just the Joker!” He glared at the newscaster who had the same information that they had two hours ago. You could talk about the breakout all you wanted. It wouldn’t change the fact that no one knew why it happened, how it played out or where the Joker went.

The Joker had been missing for a good thirteen hours. More than enough time to call and assure Oswald that all was going according to plan. But no, the clown just wanted to play games. It was frustrating to no end. Edward was right however, he couldn’t call the Joker. He would have to wait for the Joker to call him.

“When he calls you can ask him all your questions. Just be patient.” Oswald groaned again. He went back around his desk and dropped into his chair. On the news channel was a headline stating that the police would be making a statement in one hour. Answering any questions the reporters will ask and hopefully getting some reassuring answers.

When the phone finally rang twenty minutes later, Oswald was quick to answer.

“Did you get him?” He said as his way of greeting.

“Him? Well who would that be?” The Joker said. Oswald rolled his eyes at the obviously dumb joke. He wasn’t in the mood and the Joker wasn’t physically present for him to pretend to be. 

“Don’t play games with me. Did you get him or not?” Oswald asked again. 

The Joker took a pause. Oswald heard the sounds of footsteps of people murmuring in the background. “Well it’s just, when you say ‘him’, who am I supposed to think of?”

Edward looked Oswald, trying to see what was taking the conversation so long. “Joker, I don't have time for your silly mind games. Answer the question!”

“I can’t answer something if I don’t know the question.”

“Is Jonathan Crane with you or not!” Oswald finally shouted. Edward was shocked and they both could hear the sound of the Joker’s laugh through the phone. 

“Ozzy my boy, you shouldn’t shout like that. Can really mess up your voice.” 

Edward got up from his seat. “Answer the question clown.”

“If you’re asking if I grabbed ole’ Jon when I escaped the asylum then no, I didn’t.” Oswald gripped the phone tighter. Taking it off his ear to scream, but deciding against it. He had to remain calm if he wanted to continue this conversation.

“We had a deal.” He finally spoke into the phone. Edward walked over to Oswald, silently asking what was going on. 

“We still have a deal Ozzy!” The Joker said. 

Oswald took one deep breath. It was too early in the day to deal with this kind of bullshit. “No! The deal was that you escape and take Jonathan Crane with you!”

“No. The deal was you help me escape if I help Jon escape.” Oswald could feel himself shaking. How dare the Joker think they still had a deal! He couldn’t even stick to his side, Oswald time had been wasted! “That was the deal Ozzy and I’m sticking to it.”

“How are you ‘sticking to it’ when you don’t have Jonathan Crane.” Oswald laughed. Edward could see his companion was on the verge of cracking. 

“I did everything for you Joker.” He said Before Joker could respond. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to spread mold inside a hospital? Cause I don’t think you do!”

Edward could hear Joker laughing through the phone. “You’re right! I don’t and I don’t really care. But just listen to me Ozzy! I have a better way to get ole’ Jon out of Arkham while still benefiting the two of us.”

“Benefitting?” Oswald shouted. “The benefit was that you got out of Arkham!”

“But I want more Ozzy. I could’ve escaped without your help. But ole’ Jon can’t, cause you don’t have boys on the inside. But I do, remember?” Oswald pauses. He’d hadn’t been able to get a single one of his boys into Arkham.

But the Joker had. He’s done it while he was in the Asylum somehow. He had gotten a lot of guys into Arkham. Oswald didn’t know how and he was hoping that when he got the Joker out of Arkham the madman would tell him. Maybe even give him the guys.

But the Joker wanted to play games.

“What are you planning?”

Harleen waited a little longer than usual for her grandmother to pick up the phone. She was worried about having to leave a voicemail when her grandmother finally picked up. “Hello?” 

“Hey grandma.” Harleen looked down at the plate of food in front of her. It had been a long time since she’d had an omelette. 

“Oh, Harleen! I had gotten so worried. I was watching the national news and they said the Joker escaped! You weren’t hurt were you? Oh lord Harleen. I don’t know what I would do if something happened to you. I would just fall over if you had gotten murdered! Maybe this would be a good time to transfer. I know you wanted to work in an asylum but I’m starting to think my intuition was right. I heard Metropolis has some good hospitals, with even better benefits mind you. Star City isn’t so bad either!-“

“Grandma I’m fine!” Harleen interjected. She couldn’t be too mad at her grandmother for rambling. She was always like this went something important happened. Had to get it all out there before she forgot. “Really, I wasn’t hurt. I…I wasn’t even at work. I had gotten off earlier.”

Harleen heard her grandmother sigh in relief. “Oh thank heavens.”

“When I’d heard eight people had died,” She pauses. Harleen could almost see the faraway look in her eyes. “Harleen, you know I can’t lose you.”

“I know.”

“When are you coming to visit? It’s been two months.” Harleen looked up when she heard a sudden sound. It was the waitress, she’d dropped a tray and looked downright insulted that it would land on the floor.

“Soon, hopefully. I should be getting some time off at work” A customer sitting at the bar started to laugh. The waitress gave him the stink eye with a few choice words, but she smiled afterwards. Probably a regular. 

“Alright, dear. I know you’re busy with your doctor job and all.” Harleen almost cringed. She had been very busy and it was getting harder and harder to return her grandmothers calls. Not that her grandmother called her at inconvenient times, Harleen had given her her schedule. It was just that Harleen was shit at following her own schedule. 

Another customer walked through the door. This time a woman and a little boy. She hurried him over past the dining area and behind the bar. “So what’s been going on?”

“Well your brother finally set the date for his wedding!” Her grandmother said cheerfully. The woman said a few passing words to the waitress before walking into the kitchen. Harleen suddenly thought about why that boy wasn’t in school, but of course it wasn’t nearly any of her business. 

“Oh, tell him I said congratulations.” She replied. She’d seen her brother’s boyfriend, well fiancé now, picture before. Her grandmother had been excited since the two had seemed very serious about their relationship. Harleen had been a little surprised since she hadn’t even known her brother had come out to their grandmother.

But what would she know.

“You can tell him yourself.” Her grandmother said cheerfully. “Him and his fiancé have started a registry. You should get them something!”

“Oh, is there a lot of stuff they need?” She asked. She wondered if they had already moved in together. They probably had since they’d been together for four years now.

The woman had come back from the kitchen. She said a few words to the waitress before telling her to go on break. “Not a lot, they already own a home together. Just some extra things they’d like to have around the house. I can send you the link he sent me if you want?” Her grandmother proposed. 

Harleen wondered how long the first waitress had been here. This place seemed to open very early. “That'd be great.” She answered back. 

“Also your sister is pregnant again. She’s hoping to have a girl this time.”

“Again?” Wow Harleen, that sounded a bit harsh. But it was also true. Her sister had already given birth last year to a second son. Harleen thought it was a little careless of her sister to have so many kids when she could barely afford it.

“Yes, I know so soon. But she really wants that girl.” Her grandmother stated. Harleen knee even her grandmother was a little worried as well.

When it had come to Harleen’s her parents, they were fortunate enough to have enough money to raise the three children. Harleen’s sister was born three years after her and her brother two years after that. Their father had always favored their brother, not that Harleen hated her brother for it or anything like that. Especially not when he had run away to live with their grandmother at fourteen. Three years after Harleen had done the same thing. 

But their mother was different. She wasn’t particularly sweet on any of them. Rather she had been cold and often times distant. Sometimes Harleen wondered if her mother was like the women in A-Wing. Never wanting children but having them for the sake of a marriage and regretting their decision. Sometimes, Harleen even wondered if her mother had even loved her father. 

“She’s getting a little desperate.” Her grandmother said “Her boyfriend is telling me she’s been using some strange home remedies.”

Harleen laughed. “A lot of people do that.” The second waitress looked over at Harleen, like she was suddenly realizing that there was one more person than usual. “They often don't believe in modern medicine.”

Her grandmother made a tsk sound. Like she couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “So I’ve heard, but it’s just strange Harleen. It reminds me of when your mother was pregnant with your brother. She used to tell me if she ate a certain fruit enough she’d have another daughter. Told me it worked with you and your sister.”

“Then she ended up with a son.” Harleen smiled.

Suddenly she could hear a loud commotion coming from the kitchen. She looked up at the bar where the second waitress was looking into the kitchen. She walked inside and the voices only seemed to get louder. The two men at the bar seemed to be unfazed, like they’d seen it before. 

“Your father was so happy!”

Harleen was a little stunned by what was happening. Maybe it was time for her to leave. “Grandma, I’ll call you back. Something’s come up.” Harleen said. The voices got a little quieter thankfully, but Harleen knew it was only a matter of time before they got louder.

“Oh, well, alright Harleen. I love you.” Her grandmother said. 

“Love you too. Bye.” Harleen hung up. She grabbed her coffee and drank the rest of it down. She looked at her mostly eaten omelette, suddenly wondering if she should be concerned about what type of ingredients they used. It hadn’t tasted bad, but you could never be too sure. 

“Ok boys!” The first waitress had come back. “Time to go, get out and go. Let’s go, let’s go.” The two men grumbled but complied. The waitress hurried around the bar and walked over to Harleen.

“Sorry ma’am, we’ll be closing early today.” She said, the sound of glass breaking was heard from behind inside the kitchen. The two men were walking out, like they’d never heard it. The waitress had a cross look on her face but she’d ignored it too. Harleen guessed that she shouldn’t comment as well.

“It’s no problem. How much do I owe you?” Another crash was heard. The waitress sighed, giving the kitchen door a quick glance. “Or I can just go?” Harleen offered.

“It’s on the house.” The waitress said. “Why don’t you come back tomorrow? Your food will probably taste a whole lot better then.” She offered. Harleen got up, grabbing her things in an almost hurry. She heard something yell something before  _ another  _ glass broke.

“Thank you, I will.” She probably meant it. Harleen was definitely not going to be in the mood to make her own breakfast tomorrow. Or the day after. Or the day after that.

She walked out the diner, and just like the gentlemen before, completely ignoring the sound of yet another glass breaking. At first it sounded like plates, but the person was probably throwing whatever they could get their hands on.

Strange, she thought. There was definitely only the cook, two waitresses and the little boy back there. Maybe a manager had gotten mad? But why would a manager start throwing plates?

She probably shouldn’t be wondering about it. It wasn’t her business and it seemed like it happened often enough. Or maybe things like that happened a lot in this neighborhood. Not that Harleen would notice. This side of town wasn’t really the ‘take a nice stroll’ like other neighborhoods.

Well really, Gotham itself wasn’t like that at all.

Harleen remembered when her grandmother had gotten so worried when she’d first moved here. Her grandmother was always so worried about the lot of them. Ever since Harleen’s mother had died, her grandmother had always kept the three of them in her sight.

Harleen rubbed at her tired eyes. She really didn’t want to think about her mother. But all the talk of death lately, it was practically inevitable.

When she’d gotten back to her apartment she felt like breathing a sigh in relief. It only last for awhile however. She suddenly realized how quiet it was when everything around her was empty. Harleen was surrounded by apartment blocks, abandoned buildings and practically deserted store fronts. In the mornings, the building was usually more lively. At least to her.

The sound of footsteps from above below and the noise of voices from next to her. Usually Harleen would have Gotham Central on. Listening to Clara Oats and Antonio Skye y’all about the daily happenings in Gotham. With Hope Cartez giving the traffic report and Riley Long the weather report. She’d listen to the four of them banter for almost five years, it was a little therapeutic.

Harleen would leave her apartment, sometimes stopping at the diner, and head into work where she would be greeted by her fellow staff members. It had been Harleen’s daily schedule for years. Never wavering except for a hiccup here and there. In all that time Harleen had only had one serious boyfriend. Harleen had almost been sure she wanted to be with him forever, but as time passed those thoughts drifted away and so to did the relationship.

It was quiet, way too quiet for Harleen. 

She grabbed her remote, turning the tv back on. On the screen was a daytime talk show Harleen had remembered watching back when she worked night shifts. Not that she ever paid attention to what the ladies ever talked about, it had always just been background noise.

But Harleen had nothing better to do. She took a seat on the couch and listened in on their conversations.

“-exactly why they should’ve put him in Blackgate. The man is obviously not crazy!” Brooke Nial exclaimed. Harleen had recognized her mostly by voice. Brooke has been a prominent voice actress back in the day. Starring a lot of shows Harleen had watched as a child. She wondered if she still did them. “A crazy man does not plan his own escape. I knew for a fact he was lying.”

The ladies around her shook her head in agreement. “Well, maybe if we spoke with the doctors they could tell us more.” One said, Harleen didn’t recognize her. She was an older woman and probably more famous than Harleen would think. 

“Another thing, who was his doctor? Why haven’t they told us? Don’t we deserve to know?” Brooke continued on. Harleen squirmed in her seat. The had asked the detective not to reveal her identity, but it was only a matter of time before that got out.

“The Asylum has the right to protect their employees, Brooke.” The woman from before commented. “If his doctor doesn’t wanna tell y’all we shouldn’t force them.”

“I bet they already have him in custody.” A different woman said. 

“Custody?” Harleen thought the same thing. What the hell did she mean custody?

“The doctor’s information would have been leaked by now, honestly. That doctor probably helped the Joker escape and now that doctor is in police custody for it.” The other woman around here either agreed or disagreed with her statement. But by the time they settled on the argument and went on to a new segment, Harleen was having a total meltdown.

Custody? By the police? No. She was in her apartment. Did they really think that? Did everyone think that? What about the people at Arkham? Did they think she was guilty? But they knew Harleen wouldn’t do something like that. Would they?

Calm down, calm down. They were just talking. They didn’t have any information. It was just gossip Harleen! They were throwing out things so people would talk for a little while. It’ll go away. It always goes away. 

“Hey, so what was he like?” Selina dropped on the couch next to Harleen. A third cup of wine in her hand. Harleen looked away from the movie they had been watching, turning to her friend.

“He?” She asked. Selina had shown up soon after she left for work. Bringing some takeout food like Harleen had asked.

Selina made an annoyed sound. “The Joker!” She explained.

Harleen looked back at the screen. She was hoping Selina wouldn’t have brought him up. “He was weird.” She said plainly.

“No shit babe.” Selina snorted. She took a sip from her cup. Pulling her legs under her body and turning to face Harleen. “But, what was he like?” She asked in a more pointed tone. 

Harleen sighed. There really was no way to get out of this. “Intrusive.” She began. “He really knew how to exactly get under your skin, you know. It was like he was always trying to find your weakness. It was a little creepy in the beginning, but you can get used to it.”

Not like a lot of doctors had gotten used to it. Harleen was the only one who could. Not that she wasn’t intimidated by the Joker, but when he got past all the ‘I know everything about you’ part, he was interesting.

“So you’ve seen him without the makeup?” Selina asked. Harleen looked at her with a confused expression.

“They’ve shown pictures of him without it on the news, Selina.”

“But it’s different in person! What’s his real hair color? They’ve never shown that.” Selina insisted.

Harleen thought back. She remembered when she finally noticed that the green had left his hair. They had tried so hard to wash it off, but it just never left. It had eventually just grown away and that’s when Harleen had seen his real hair color. W“It’s brown. A really light brown.”

“Brown.” Selina repeated. “I took him for a blonde.” She laughed, making Harleen jump a little. She gave a glare at Selina who only kept laughing. “It’s just a joke babe!” Selina managed to say. Harleen rolled her eyes.

They stayed silent for a few minutes. Watching the movie Selina had put on, neither really paying attention to the plot too much. “So when do you think Batman will finally catch him?” Selina asked, breaking the silence.

“You think he will?” Harleen asked.

Selina shrugged. “He did before.”

Harleen thought it over. “I feel like he would be more cautious this time.”

Selina laughed, almost spilling her drink on Harleen’s couch. “Is that your professional opinion?” She snorted. Harleen smiles at her friend, Harleen could take a joke. “As his doctor, shouldn’t you have an idea about what he’s going to do next?”

That wasn’t a joke. At least not to Harleen. She was his doctor and at the same time she knew absolutely nothing about him. “He wasn’t open like that.”

“He wasn’t?”

Harleen shook her head. “We didn’t really talk about him.” She looked down at her own glass that had stayed full this whole visit. Selina hadn’t commented about it and Harleen silently thanked her for that. 

“We talked about other stuff.” She finally said. 

“Like?” Harleen smiled at Selina. She was really acting like a high school girl trying to get information on the new kid in school. She was also most likely drunk. 

“Our morals. Our ideologies. Just weird stuff, you wouldn’t get it.”

“I wouldn’t?” Selina looked a little offended, but Harleen knew she was right. 

“My bosses didn’t.” An understanding looked passed on Selina’s face. She had remembered how Harleen was furious when Cavendish had been assigned to the Joker. She always remembered the cute smiles she would make when she talked about how the Joker didn’t respond.

“They wanted to study him.” Harleen continued. “But, not in a way I agreed too.”

“Study him?”

“Pick his brain apart basically. But not like I was doing it. They wanted to…do things to him.” She looked away at that. Hoping Selina understood what she was saying. 

Selina sat there for a moment. Trying to figure out exactly what Harleen was trying to insinuate. “Like an operation?” She finally whispered.

Harleen nodded. “Something like that.”

Selina leaned back against the couch. A little surprised at what she heard. You heard about that kind of shit in tv and movies. But not often in real life. “Maybe it’s better he got out then.”

Harleen wasn’t too sure about that. As long as she didn’t approve it they would never do it. Unless she wasn’t his doctor at least. Probably why they tried to replace her with Cavendish. He would have said yes.

“Maybe.”  


* * *

Going to sleep after a traumatic experience was really strange. You were never sure if your dreams would be filled either whatever had happened that day.

In the beginning, all she could see were empty hallways. The sound of voices echoed all around her as she walked through the empty them.

Turning a corner, she was brought face to face with a door. It was a simple wooden door. The mind that was found in all of the offices inside of Arkham Asylum. But this door was different. This was most definitely Harleen’s office door.

She looked away from it, intending to ignore and find another way out when she heard a knock. She turned back to the door. She looked at it with absolute fear in her eyes. She should’ve been the only one here.

“Dr. Quinzel?” A voice echoed. She could feel

Her throat choke up.

She couldn’t answer. She wouldn’t answer. No way. She refused to do this she just couldn’t.

“Dr. Quinzel?” The voice asked again. In the same scared echo voice. She had been scared, hadn't she? Why hadn’t Harleen heard it then?

“Yes?” The word spilled out from Harleen's mouth on its own accord. She could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. She couldn’t do this. Please, she couldn’t do this again.

“I’m sorry to bother you…” The voice trailed off. But Harleen was already on her way. The closer she got to the door, the harder Harleen’s breath got. Why, why was she doing this? How could she do this to herself?

Just turn around Harleen. Just turn around damnit! But Harleen hadn’t listened. She was already at the door.

“Doctor Quinzel?” The voice had come back. Tears were streaming down Harleen’s face. She gripped the door handle with a shaky hand. She held onto it for a long time before finally turning and opening the door.

Another long hallway awaited her. This one however was covered with cell doors. The same ones at the asylum.

Harleen stepped forward, stopping and waiting for who knows what really. She was so scared and it was so stupid. She wiped the tears on her face in frustration. It was a dream, get a grip! She could survive this.

She kept walking forward. She wasn’t sure how long she walked. She never turned into another hallway, still shaken by what she would see if she did.

Eventually she came upon a cell door that was different from the others. And by different, Harleen meant  _ different _ .

The door was covered in a red color. It stood out among the white walls around her. She could faintly hear a laugh from far away that made her shake. Inside she could hear the sounds of footsteps. Someone passing back and forth quickly then slowly before going quickly again. Harleen turned from it. She’d learned her lesson. No more opening doors.

“We had a deal!” A voice called. Harleen turned back around and almost threw up. The door was wide open. There was only darkness inside and the laugh from before only seemed to get louder.

Harleen’s breathing seemed to increase and she could feel the tears coming back. She turned around and ran off. She wouldn’t be caught. Not this time.

She kept running, she didn’t know for how long. The voices around her were getting louder. The laughing was getting much closer. The end of the hallway was coming and at the end was a plain wooden door.

Someone knocked on it. “Dr. Quinzel.” A voice called out. She had to open it. She had to. She had to. She had to. She had to. She had to. She had to save her!

“Harleen.” A voice said as she stumbled through. In front of her was a woman on her knees, her back towards Harleen. She looked around and realized she was in the dining room of a house. Next to her was the kitchen, the sun shining through the kitchen windows giving the room a natural feel.

In front of the woman was a young boy in a chair. He had his head bowed and seemed to be incredibly tense. Sitting at the dining table was a little girl. She was writing on a piece of paper but Harleen couldn’t tell what she was writing.

She looked down at her hand. Looking much smaller then she remembered they did. She looked back up at the woman. She knew what she was seeing now. 

“Harleen, get me a wet washcloth.” Harleen had hurried to comply. Grabbing a washcloth from a nearby cabinet and quickly wet it in the sink. She quickly ran back and handed it over to her mother who roughly rubbed it against her brother’s knee. Eamon winced but didn’t dare make a sound.

Their mother made a ticking sound in the back of her throat. “Maybe this will teach you to wear the pads your father gave you.” She stated.

Eamon gave a solemn nod. “I’m sorry. I’ll wear them.” She dropped the washcloth on the floor behind her. Harleen looked at it for a second but the sight of blood was almost nauseating to her. Their mother grabbed the bandaids, pressing two against Eamon’s knee. 

“That’s what I thought.” She stood up, Eamon getting up from his seat as well. The two watched their mother take the cloth over to the sink to wash the blood out. “Go to your room.” She ordered.

Eamon said a quiet ‘yes’. Not saying another word as he walked past Harleen to go upstairs. Her mother turned the faucet off, grabbing the first aid kit she had retrieved from before.

“Put that away.” She said to Harleen, handing her the kit to put back in the closet. “Then go back to helping your sister with her homework.” She turned her back to Harleen, walking back into the kitchen to continue making dinner.

Sitting down back next to her sister after finishing her task, Harleen could hear Odelia sniffling quietly. Her sister was a real crybaby. Crying over every little thing. It got on their mother’s nerve every time she saw her crying over nothing. Harleen rubbed her sister’s back for comfort. Hoping their mother wouldn't hear her soft tears. She was probably just worried about Eamon’s injury.

From far away she could hear their mother busting around in the kitchen. Their mother wasn’t the best cook, but she had gotten better over the years.

A knock sounded at the door. Before their mother could say anything Harleen was already running towards it. “I have it!” She called. Her mother said nothing.

Harleen hurried over to the entryway but stopped dead in her tracks. Standing before her was not the door of her childhood. A particularly stained glass door that made pretty colors when the light hit it just right. No. What stood in front of her was much worse. 

A plain wooden door.

“Dr. Quinzel?”

Harleen woke up at that. She was slightly shaking but was altogether feeling fine. She looked around her room. No plain wooden doors.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Running her palms against them to calm her mind. That had been a bad nightmare. The worst Harleen had, had in awhile. Hearing the nurse's voice did shake her, but the later part of her dream did something worse. 

Harleen had learned years ago that her mother was different. While other kids' mothers would kiss their injuries and tell them they did nothing wrong, Harleen’s would be stone cold and scold them. She refused the coddle the three of them when they did something wrong.

She knew it had always bothered her father. But he knew he would never get his wife to budge. As long as she kept them alive, that was all that mattered. She didn’t abuse them, she was just cold to them. Later, Harleen would learn that, that was called emotional negligence.

Harleen sat up in bed, reaching over to the nightstand to grab her glasses. Taking a look at her clock, a few minutes were left before her alarm woke her up. She decided to turn it off instead. Better to get ready for work now. If she even still had a job.

The dream about the nurse was what Harleen hadn't been looking forward to. She knew she would have it. She thought if she didn’t think about it before bed then that nightmare wouldn’t have happened.

The look of life leaving a person’s eye. The single thud that followed as the body fell to the floor. Her uselessness as she stood there in shock, listening to his laughter.

Walking out of her bedroom, she saw that Selina was still passed out on her couch. She had gone out like a light after having too many glasses of wine. Harleen had laid a blanket over her friend, wishing her a good night's rest. But now she wondered what time would be a good one to wake Selina up at.

The lady at the diner had some to come back in the morning. But it was probably too early for something like that. But didn’t diners usually stay open twenty-four seven?

The touched the back of her head. It was still sore as hell and Harleen winced when she touched the spot Tobias had hit. He had hit her with a damn gun, he could’ve killed her!

But he hadn’t and the Joker hadn’t killed her either. 

_ Brrr…Brrr… _

Harleen jumped a little at the sound of her phone ringing. She quickly hurried back inside her bedroom, closing the door behind her so as not to wake Selina up. 

She grabbed her cell from the nightstand. The number wasn’t listed, but Harleen wasn’t going to take the chance. “Hello?” She answered.

“Quinzel, it’s Redfern.” Harleen should’ve felt relief, but she felt far from it. Just because no one higher than Redfern hadn’t called her didn’t necessarily mean anything good. “Uh…I know it’s only been twenty-four hours but, how are you holding up?”

“Fine, sir.” She answered.

Redfern sighed. “Good, good. Uh…good enough to-to uh..come into work?” He asked hesitantly. Harleen rolled her eyes, of course he would ask her to come in.

“I can still do my job sir.” She said.

“No!” He shouted. Harleen pulled her phone from her face a little annoyed. “Not to go back to work. Arkham wants to speak with you.”

Harleen froze. Arkham wanted to see her? This can’t be good. This couldn’t possibly be good. “Solomon?”

“No! Uh..Carolina wants to speak with you.” That didn’t make it better! Everyone knew Carolina was going to rule Arkham with an iron fist as soon as her father died. Harleen was absolutely terrified of her.

She suddenly thought back to all the questions Detective Sullivan had asked her. What if he had thrown his suspicions at Carolina. What the people on the news shows threw suspicion on her. The women from before did. That would give Carolina a good reason to fire Harleen.

Damn it, keep it together! She rubbed at her face in frustration. She had to calm down, stop imagining the worst.

“Alright. I’ll come at my usual time then?” She finally managed to say. 

“Yes! That would be great!” Harleen and Redfern said their farewells to each other before they hung up. 

Don’t panic, don’t panic.

She could get through this. Just act like it was another day at work. Harleen had to go to her boss’s office first thing in the mornings sometimes. She’d treat this as just another visit to evaluate her work.

She opened her bedroom door, scurrying over to her bathroom. She closed the door and turned on the lights. Leaning against the sink, she stared down at her hands. Waiting out for when they finally stopped shaking. When they did she took a step back and started to think.

Ok, even if Carolina suspected Harleen was involved, it wouldn’t matter. Harleen knew she was innocent and by the footage Batman had shown her, the cameras knew it too. She had ran away from him. She obviously wasn’t willingly going along with him.

But Carolina always acted so smart. No. More like she  _ was  _ smart. She was incredibly intelligent. At first it had made Harleen a little jealous when everyone would talk about her smarts. She was the director’s daughter after all, of course they said that stuff. 

But she really was smart. Harleen had seen her prove it over and over again. She was also one of the only one of the higher ups that didn’t have a problem with her method of treating the Joker. Sure, she had given a bit of an annoyed look when Harleen still had nothing to give them. But it didn’t matter much when this was the most anyone had heard him say. 

Carolina had an interview with Joker once. She didn’t go back because she was afraid of him, she didn’t go back because he refused to say anything to her. It had been strange, the Joker always said something. Whether it be a veiled threat or some type of personal information.

But he had taken one look at her and it almost like that’s all he needed to know. Like he had seen right through whatever he had seen in her eyes. If only Harleen had that power. Her sessions with the patients would be so much easier. 

A knock sounded at the door. “Babe, you in there?” Selina asked.

Harleen clenched her hand. This wasn’t her dream anymore, she didn’t have to be afraid of a knock. “Yeah, I’m just getting ready.” She called back.

“You’re going into work?”

“Yep. My boss wants to talk to me.” Selina turned the knob, opening the door to step inside. 

“To give you a break right?” She asked. Selina opened the bottle cabinet, pulling out her toothbrush she often left.

Harleen moved away from the sink, slumping down on the toilet. “I don’t know.”

Selina pulled out the toothpaste. It was almost empty and Harleen made a mental note to definitely go shopping later. “They better not fire you, babe. You could sue if they do you know.” 

“I don’t think they’ll fire me. But I am worried.” Harleen explained. 

“About?”

Harleen was silent for a moment. Trying to find the right words to explain at least a part of her thoughts. “I was his psychiatrist, Selina.” She began “I shouldn't have let this happen.”

“You didn’t  _ let  _ anything happen, babe. He escaped, that’s nobody’s fault but the facility's. They obviously need better security.”

Harleen winced a little at that. Thinking back to the guards that had died during the breakout. But Selina was right. Tobias had been a guard for a long time, long before Joker ever showed up. But somehow he had gotten Tobias to break him out. Why? Tobias had been a nice guy as far as Harleen knew.

Maybe that was it. She didn't know him. Harleen only ever saw Tobias at work, but she never really asked those kinds of questions. She just wasn’t interested in her co-workers' personal lives. If she had been would Tobias had changed his mind?

She heard Selina rinse off her toothbrush. Putting it back inside the cabinet before facing her. 

“Don’t worry. The worst thing they can do is make you go on unpaid leave. Which by the way is an asshole thing to do. You were a hostage for god’s sake.”

Harleen wanted to believe her friend. But it was so hard. “Thanks.” She eventually settled on. Selina smiled at her and gave Harleen a pat on the back. She’d need that one for later. 

“Shit, is that really the time.” Selina asked a little later, looking at her phone in shock. “I need to get back to my apartment.”

“You know you could borrow my clothes.” Harleen offered from the kitchen. Nothing in there but the leftovers from their meal last night. She would have it for dinner and prayed she’d remember to go to the grocery store. Put a reminder on her phone?

“No, I should really head some first. But thanks for offering, babe.” Selina hurried to the front door with Harleen following after her. She grabbed the door handle as it swung open and waved to Selina. Selina waved back as she ran down the apartment stairs and towards the road where her car was.

“Text me later!” Selina called from her car. Harleen shouted back an ‘ok’ before heading back inside.

She leaned against her door in exhaustion. She wasn’t ready to see Carolina. Not at all. But she couldn’t stand there and think about the worst case scenario all day.

Harleen walked over to the tv, grabbing the remote to turn the tv back on. Gotham Central was on. Just like it had been for the past fifty years.

“The Joker is already creating terror across the streets of Gotham.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So why this take me so long to finish? No but seriously I’ve already started the next three chapters and I’m still moving in slow motion. Hope you guys enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A note on the timeline. The murders actually happened Tuesday night, but the police weren't called until after midnight, Wednesday morning. It’s now Thursday. I feel like I didn't explain that well while writing so this is my explaination. Also the news segment will seem like they are repeating thing, but that's how a lot of news segments go from what I see on my local channels. Enjoy!
> 
> Edit* don’t you love when someone doesn’t update when they say they’re going to 🙃

_ “Last night, the Joker, along with a group of individuals who the public have nicknamed his ‘Joker Gang’, raided a warehouse where the owners say large shipments of contraband were being kept. The police have confirmed that a large quantity of the contraband included drugs and illegal weapons. The group were able to acquire eight shipments of contraband before being chased off by the Batman._

_ Wednesday morning, the Joker escaped from Arkham Asylum with the help of an unknown accomplice. Eight staff members were murdered in the process. The Joker has been described as being armed and dangerous. Gotham police are warning citizens to be on the lookout and if they see any strange activity, to contact the authorities. Here is Ryan Bishop on the scene at Arkham Asylum.”_

_ “On Saturday, a memorial service will be held near the entrance of Arkham Asylum for the eight victims of this tragic incident. The eight victims include nurses Judith Harris, Anne Washington, Irene Warren, Dr. Alexander Knight along with Dr. Douglas Adams, night guards Kurt Carpenter with Peter Lopez and receptionist Meredith Bell. The eight were murdered when the notorious serial killer and terrorist, The Joker, escaped from Arkham Asylum, Wednesday morning. The families of the victims have been coming forward to talk about the lives that have been lost and the people who have been affected.”_

_ “You know she was a mother of two. She didn’t deserve to die.”_

_ “It was a quiet Wednesday night. Krys Harris was in her home, taking care of her sister's children along with her own young son. Her sister had left hours before for a shift at her job.”_

_ “She’s been trying for so long to get a nursing job anywhere! She was so happy when they hired her, she said she was finally going to be able to take care of her kids.” _

_“Krys is speaking about her younger sister, 32 year-old Judith Harris. Judith was a nurse at Arkham Asylum, working night shifts to take care of her two young children after the death of her husband one year prior.”_

_ “A drunk driver got him when he was coming back home and, you know, my sister was trying so hard to be a rock for her two kids.”_

_ “On Wednesday morning, Judith, along with seven other asylum personnel, were found murdered by the criminal only known as ‘The Joker’. Police reports indicate the Joker was able to escape his cell with help from an asylum staff member, who has not been named. We here at Gotham Central News have tried multiple attempts to contact Arkham Asylum, however the asylum has so far not responded. Many online have already started speculating about who exactly helped the Joker escape, but until an official statement has been made, they are only speculations._

_ Krys Harris along with the other families of the eight victims, will be holding a protest outside the gates of the Arkham Asylum entrance on Saturday. They state that all are welcome to show support in their time of need. Gotham City Police have already given out a brief statement on the situation.”_

_ “We are advising all Gotham residents to be aware of your surroundings and to please, do not go anywhere you know is dangerous alone. Please make sure that in any situation, you are able to contact the Gotham Police or someone you trust to come get you. If you see anything suspicious or have any leads on the whereabouts of the Joker or his accomplices, please send in a tip to Gotham Police. We will need the help of our citizens to keep the city safe.”_

_ “Citizens of Gotham, however, are unsatisfied at the GCPD’s lack of leads. Many residents are frightened by the thought that the Joker is now free and roaming the streets. Gotham City Police is continuing to assure residents that as long as they stay vigilant that they will not be hurt._

_ This has been Ryan Bishop. Gotham Central News.” _

The silver gates of Arkham Asylum were already open as usual when Harleen’s taxi pulled up. As they passed by, Harleen did her best to not look up at the group of reporters loitering around. Nor the even larger group of relatives and well wishers. 

Harleen clutched her bag even tighter. If any of these people learned she was Joker’s psychiatrist…she really didn’t want to think about what they would say to her. It would have to come out at some point, but Harleen hoped that she could keep this secret for just a little longer. She’d have to answer so many questions when people found out. She didn’t have any of the answers however. 

The cab dropped her off on the curve, she paid the money and quickly leaped our. Before entering the main building, Harleen walked over to her car she had left Wednesday morning. Making sure it turned on, and that no one had tried to break in while she was gone. She had patient files in there and while none of them were high profile cases, she’d prefer that none of them were stolen. 

She was startled to find that her driver side window had been broken. She cursed her luck, of course someone had tried to break in. The only problem was who? The asylum wasn’t that secure, but it was rare to have break-ins like this. Which meant…

She looked through her broken window and saw what she believed to be a slip of paper. Why? When? Grabbing it gently from the pile of glass, she looked at the quick scribbling in shock.

_ (xxx)xxx-xxxx _

_ call this number _

_ and sorry about the window _

She almost crumbled it and threw it away. _ Almost._

This could be a good opportunity. This number would either connect her to Joker or Tobias. If she could try and talk one of them out of whatever they were doing…

Was Harleen actually an idiot? The Joker had already raided a harbor. He’d already gotten a gang of people working for him. He wasn’t going to come back, especially because she asked him to.

She gripped it in her hand, knowing that if she threw the paper away she would lose her opportunity. Her heart was beating faster as the seconds passed. Harleen finally made her decision and pressed the note inside her pocket

She’d call it when she got back home. After visiting the diner of course. Picking up groceries was on her list as well. She also had to call someone to fix her window. Which means she wouldn’t have a car for a while. She felt along the note in her pocket. 

Was it really worth it?

“I know a guy.” A voice suddenly said. “He could fix that at a good cost.”

Harleen was sure she would have punched Carolina for that if she hadn’t recognized her voice. She turned to see Carolina standing a few feet away from Harleen, looking between the shattered window and Harleen. “Ah..I’d appreciate that.”

How did she even know Harleen was here? Carolina’s office was on the other side of the asylum, a much smaller building that all the higher-ups used. For her to know she was here that would mean she would have been watching the front entrance. A little creepy, but understandable considering the situation. 

“Let’s talk in my office. I’ll call him on my way over.” Carolina said, turning away. Harleen hurried after her, looking back at her car for a moment before thinking ‘fuck it.’ Even if patients' records were stolen, they didn’t have dangerous information on them.

The inside of the main building was more busy than Harleen had ever seen it before. Unlike the usual one bodyguard at the front entrance, four men stood ready for anything to jump off. 

There were a lot more people trying to visit than she’d ever seen. Of course with the situation, unless you were staff or police officers you weren’t getting in. Some were speaking to doctors or nurses. Trying to get information about the patients who they were worried for.

Although the situation was dire, it made Harleen feel a little better. A lot of the patients didn’t have anyone visit them ever. The fact that some of them had family members or friends who cared like this showed that at least someone out there thought about them.

Walking past the administration building was a strange thing. People were standing outside the building, having normal conversations like nothing had happened. Sure it had been just the other day, of course people would still have to go on with their lives. But those nurses were laughing together, like they weren’t standing in the same spot that their colleagues died in. 

But for them nothing did happen. They weren’t there to witness the Joker’s massacre. They didn’t understand how it felt to trek through a pile of bodies. Piles of bodies. So many Harleen could barely see the top. And at the bottom was their killer. All smiles like this was a game. But it wasn’t a game. So don’t treat it like one you ignorant fucks. People’s lives aren’t something you could just fucking toy with-acting like you’re god-you have no right-she didn’t deserve it-she didn’t deserve it-she did nothing wrong-you could have let her go-she’s died-her head in the puddle-

“Quinzel?” Harleen jumped. She was standing in front of the administration building. Carolina had her phone up to her ear, looking at Harleen with a worried look on her face.

“Yes?”

“I asked what your licence plate number is.” Harleen nodded at that, telling her the plate numbers. Carolina went back to speaking to the man on the phone.

Harleen looked away from her boss, trying to calm down. She couldn’t just have a mental outburst like that. If she let herself think too much…it was just a bad idea. 

“Are you okay? You look a little pale.” Carolina gave Harleen a onceover. Probably trying to find one thing out of place that she could exploit. Harleen would t let her find one.

She straightened up. Giving her boss a little smile. “Sorry I’m fine.”

She really had to stop thinking like that. Carolina wasn’t trying to hurt Harleen. She was trying to be understanding and Harleen was over here worrying about what was going to happen to her.

They continued inside the building, heading up the set of stairs towards the third floor where Carolina’s office was. It had been a long time since Harleen had been in this building. It was usually used for more higher ranked doctors and head administrators.

All the doctors dreamed of having an office in this building one day. A long time ago, Harleen would’ve counted herself among them. But now, walking down the long hallway towards Carolina’s office, everything just seemed to be suffocating for her. She wondered how reinforced the doors were.

_ God, stop it. _ She thought.

The two finally reached the end of the hall. At the end was a door Harleen thought was Carolina’s. But on closer expectation she saw it had ‘_ Dr. S. Arkham. Head Administration’ _ . That was Solomon’s office, Carolina’s father. Carolina’s office was next to her father’s. ‘ _ Dr. C. Arkham. Asylum Operations Administer’._

Carolina opened her office door, leaving it open for Harleen to come in after her. “How are you feeling?” Carolina asked as Harleen closed the door.

“Uh…about what, exactly?” Harleen asked back. She gave a quick glance around Carolina’s office. It was much larger than Harleen’s office. Carolina's office was this big, who knew how big Solomon’s was. She even had nice plush seats, much better than Harleen’s hard metal chairs her guests had to sit in. On both sides of the room were filing cabinets. Lots of filing cabinets.

What the hell did she need so many for. 

She didn’t have many decorations. Her degrees were hanging on the left side and on the right wall was a full scale blueprint of the entire asylum. Harleen was sure it was up to date, but she could see names of buildings she didn’t recognize. Plans for a new wing perhaps?

“Just about the whole situation. You did get assaulted by the Joker and were forced to witness two murders, not including the mass slaughter you walked through. Not to mention witness the betrayal of a coworker. I can’t imagine how you’re feeling after all that.” She gestured towards the chairs in front of her desk. Harleen felt almost insulted, no way Carolina was asking her to sit in one of those nice chairs.

But Harleen did eventually walk over. Sitting in the chair to Carolina’s left, she felt a heavy weight in her throat. Carolina wasn’t trying to be confrontational, Harleen could tell. It just seemed like that was how she naturally talked. Growing up as an asylum director’s doctor and future heir would do that to someone. Harleen would know, she went to school to learn that shit. 

“I’m not really sure how to feel.” She finally answered. It was true at least. Harleen had been trying to process her feelings ever since it happened. “I was terrified, of course. But now that he’s not around, I just feel disappointed in myself.”

“Disappointed?” Carolina shuffled some things on her desk. Pulling her laptop closer and started typing in it. Was she...was Harleen in a session? She knew Carolina would take note about what she said. But she hadn’t realized her superior would actually take notes in front of her! “Can you elaborate?”

_ No! _ Harleen immediately thought. That wouldn’t get her anywhere. That kind of reaction would make her look increasingly suspicious. “I know the families will blame me for not ‘fixing’ him.” She began to explain. “They’ll say…they are saying that it’s my fault. They think I’m an accomplice.” The longer they hid the truth, the harder outside pressure would be to reveal it. 

“They do, don’t they.” Carolina said. More to herself really then to Harleen. She typed for a moment before pausing. She turned to look at Harleen who looked a little miserable. “Well, of course it’s not true.”

“It’s not?” Wait, did Carolina actually think Harleen was innocent? Was she on her side? Carolina went back to typing. Harleen wondered if she was taking notes or was she doing her actual work. Harleen wasn’t sure if the latter was relieving or insulting.

“Well, the public doesn’t know you’re innocent. They haven’t seen the security tapes.” She stopped again. Giving Harleen a sideways stare. “Not unless you want them too.”

Harleen shook her head immediately. She stopped, realizing that was a dumb thing to do in front of her boss. “Those tapes are extremely graphic.”

Carolina turned back to her work, or notes. “Yes, but the police can always censor and edit things out.”

“If they could do that, why haven’t they?”

“They weren’t sure if the asylum was comfortable with exposing your identity.” Harleen looked away from Caroline. They _ had _to expose her identity. Why? Blur out her face. They did it all the time on TV, it wasn’t hard! Why did everyone have to know who the Joker’s doctor was.

Carolina looked back at Harleen. Interrupting her personal dilemma. “Quinzel. Eventually, this will be leaked.”

“Can they censor my face?” Harleen hopes to ask.

Carolina nodded. “Yes. But people will eventually figure it out. I can’t stop leaks no matter how hard I try.” She said this with a slight sound of frustration in her voice. Leaks must have been a problem in Arkham. Well, it’s not like someone on the staff was working for the Joker or anything like that. 

Harleen sighed. Feeling like she was at the end of her rope with this entire situation. “I understand.” She finally replied.

Carolina nodded, turning back to her back work. She typed something out for a moment before Harleen heard something turn on. She looked behind Carolina to the right where a printer was printing something out.

Carolina stood up, walking over to the printer as pages came out. “Then you can go then. I’ll handle your time off.” She stated.

“Time off?” Harleen questioned.

Carolina turned to look at her, a look of confusion on her face. “You were just attacked, Quinzel. Don’t you want a little time off?” She asked.

Harleen watched as Carolina grabbed the stack of papers, taking a folder from the stack on top of the printer and organizing the pages inside.

“While that would be nice, I wouldn’t be comfortable just not being here. I’d still like to handle my other cases.”

Carolina walked away from the printer. Heading towards the row of cabinets. “Are you sure?” She began. “I'd think your patients would like you at your full potential. I don’t believe you can do that after what happened.” She paused a moment to give Harleen a sideways glance. It made Harleen shiver a bit. It was almost like Carolina was testing her.

She was most definitely failing.

“With all due respect, if I don’t continue with my work, I fear my mental health will decline.” It wasn’t wrong. Harleen couldn’t stay in that apartment by herself with nothing to do. She had to go back to her regular routine. She had to.

“Really?”

Harleen shrugged. Not really sure what Carolina wanted her to say. “It’s just not that great to be left with your own thoughts for so long.”

“If you think it’s for the best, then I won’t stop you. Just don’t let your thoughts interfere with your work.” Wow. Harleen knew she wasn’t wrong but, she didn’t have to be so blunt about it. 

“Yes, ma’am.” Harleen watch’s das Carolina stood in front of the row of filing cabinets for a moment. Seeming to be considering something over.

It didn’t take Harleen long to realize how Carolina had her cabinets organized. It was in alphabetical order by Wing level. Carolina was standing in front of the cabinets for B Wing, alternating between looking at the cabinets and file in her hand. 

She looked back at Harleen “Also, you will be going to the fundraiser next month correct?”

Harleen blanked. Shocked out of her element for a moment. “Uh…I don’t think-”

“Quinzel.” Carolina interrupted. “If you wish to have amanimaty for as long as you can, I suggest you attend the fundraiser. Not attending will make outsiders suspicious.”

Damn her for being right.

“Of course.” Harleen agreed. She didn’t want to go. She was so tired of that shit and she hoped this event would make a great excuse. Curse Carolina and her correct predictions.

“Also.” Carolina continued, walking away from the cabinets to the ones on the other side. “My father and the other members of the head administration will want to speak with you. They won’t be as pleasant with their questions as I have been.”

God, no. Harleen sighed again, looking down at her lap. That was the last thing she wanted to go through. “Yes, I-I understand.”

Carolina turned away from those cabinets. She looked a little conflicted and frustrated. It was a little funny seeing those two looks on the otherwise composed doctor’s face. It almost made her look human.

_ Almost._

“Take this.” Harleen jumped as Carolina dropped the file she was holding on Harleen’s lap. Harleen looked up at her boss as she sat back down at her desk. Harleen looked down at the file. She slowly opened it, afraid of what she would see inside. 

However it was just a regular patient file. Harleen was confused. Why was she given this?

“Is this a new patient?” She asked.

Carolina nodded. “Yes. I want you to take the case. She seems fine, but she’s against male doctors. I’ve been trying to find a suitable female doctor for her, I was afraid I’d have to take her case.” Carolina didn’t take cases usually. She was too high up to worry about such things.

She had only talked to the Joker after her father’s insistence. Carolina was blunt, too blunt. Most of her former patients had only opened up to her because they had hoped the sooner they got better, the sooner she’d leave their lives.

Carolina wasn’t disappointed by the Joker’s disinterest in her. He saw through her and she apparently saw through him. 

“If you want to show me you’re ok, agree to take her case.” She continued to explain.

Harleen’s startled eyes looked up at her. She couldn’t be serious, could she? But Carolina only continued to stare at Harleen. She was dead serious. Like she always was. 

Harleen closed the file. Knowing that all their conversation had been was a test. And this case file was the finale exam.

“I’ll take the case.”

“Thank you. We’re done, you can go now.”

She didn’t need to tell Harleen twice.

Walking towards her office, Harleen stopped right in front of the building for a minute. The last time she was in that building there were dead people. People who had died just because they were in the way.

A thought suddenly struck her. What would he have done if Harleen wasn’t at work? If she had left at her scheduled time? Those people would have died for nothing. She could feel her eyes suddenly become wet. She was going to cry. 

_ Stop. Stop. This is not the right time. _

Harleen closed her eyes. Trying to force herself to calm down. No she couldn’t do it. She had to go somewhere else to calm down.

Harleen turned to leave the asylum but remembered the situation with her car. The person probably hadn’t even got to the island yet, let alone had it fixed in the time since Carolina called.

She decided to sit on one of the benches outside. She dropped her bag next to her, slumping down onto the bench. Why did she say she was ok? Why hadn’t she taken that break?

_ Don’t be left alone with your thoughts._

Harleen sat up. She was right. She needed to focus on something else. Harleen took the case file back out her bag. She flipped it open looking over the file of the patient Caroline assigned to her.

Oh, a doctor. Well, former doctor at least. Went overseas for a project and came back acting strange. Her family, worried about her sanity, had sent her to a facility. Only for her to get violent towards any male doctor that came near her. Hell, she was nasty to any man that came near her, period.

Sad really. Just a brilliant mind reduced to a former shell of itself. She hadn’t opened up to any of the female doctors they tried to assign her too. Harleen wondered what giving her the case would accomplice.

Was it because she got the Joker to talk? What, was Harleen suddenly a miracle worker? She was just a psychiatrist for goodness sake. She couldn’t cure everyone who she came across.

It reminded her of Crane.

He was like a miracle worker. He had been able to get his patients to open it real easy. Back then, it had been like he knew exactly what they were thinking. Like he knew what they thought. It wasn’t until it was too late that…

She’d forgotten about Crane. 

Harleen closed the file, slumping forward this time. Why did everything have to remind her of that damn night. It was unreasonable. She decided that she couldn’t sit there wallowing in despair forever.

She got up, deciding to drop her bag off at the visitor lockers and give a brief visit to her patients. Hopefully that would help her.

Harleen came back to her car a few hours later, finding her broken window had been fixed like it had never happened. The only remnants being the shards of glass that the person hadn’t been able to pick up still littering the ground and her car.

She realized as she was walking up, she hadn’t paid for the service.

_ Damn. Carolina played me. _If the case wasn’t the favor for paying for her car window, then Harleen would have to be careful from now on. She didn’t know how much the place that Carolina called was. Probably somewhere Carolina knew Harleen wouldn’t be able to afford.

“What have I gotten myself into.” She whispered.

Driving out the silver gates again, Harleen tried not to look at the group of people. If she turned and saw their faces, would they know? Know what she did? Know what she _ didn’t _do?

No. They didn’t know anything. The asylum had barely said anything. 

Arriving at her apartment, Harleen paused for a moment. She really didn’t want to be by herself. But there was nowhere she could go. She had a key to Selina’s apartment. But she was at work and wouldn’t be off for hours.

There was the diner. Her last visit didn’t end…pleasantly, but maybe what happened was a rare occurrence. She could stay there for a few hours, come back home, take a quick nap and head over to Selina’s apartment.

Before she knew it Harleen was already out her car door and walking towards the restaurant. 

Opening the door, Harleen felt a weird sense of dejavu. There were two men seated at the bar. They weren’t together. One was seated at the far left against the wall. The other was seated right in front of Harleen. A woman was cleaning behind the bar and Harleen could see someone working in the kitchen.

“For here or to go?” The woman asked, not looking up.

“For here.” The waitress gave Harleen a quick look. She jumped up when she realized it was Harleen standing there. It was the waitress from the last time, who Harleen was sure must just live and breathe the diner if she was still here at this time. 

“You came back. I was worried I’d never see your face again.” The waitress said as Harleen sat in the booth she had the last time.

“I’ve seen worse.” She replied. The waitress came up to take Harleen’s order but had paused for a moment. She gave Harleen a slow look over.

“You work at the asylum?” She asked.

Harleen stared at her. How the hell did she know she worked at the asylum? The waitress smiled, pointing at Harleen like the answer was obvious. She looked down and saw she was still wearing her lab coat, like a fucking idiot.

“You either work at the hospital, the labs or the asylum. I just picked one.” Harleen sighed. While she didn’t want to confirm anything, there was no harm in having a simple conversation.

“Yeah, I work at the asylum.” 

The waitress looked proud at her correct assessment. “You weren’t hurt the other day right?” She began to ask. “It would just rattle my bones to know one of my customers had died like that.”

“Ah, no. I had gotten off hours ago.” More like should have gotten off. That’ll teach Harleen to work overtime.

The waitress nodded her head. “Good. You’re lucky. I swear, every generation something just has to happen over there.”

Harleen perked up at that. “Every generation?”

“You don’t remember?” The woman looked surprised. Almost like she couldn’t believe Harleen had never heard the rumors. “Everyone talks about it growing up.”

Harleen shook her head. “Sorry. I moved here four years ago. Don’t really know any local stories.” Never bothered to either. Her only friend was Selina, and Selina wasn’t a Gotham native either. 

The waitress still seemed shocked. “I’m surprised no one at the asylum has said a thing. It always ends up coming up when I talk to anyone about that place.” She commented. Harleen gestured for the woman to sit across from her. There were obviously not going to be any customers anytime soon. Plus, while she didn’t look too old, but Harleen didn’t like not offering older women seats when she could.

The waitress sat down. Harleen realized the two of them had never introduced themselves to each other. But before she could, the woman began speaking.

“Well, twenty years or so ago there was a fire at Arkham.” She started the talk like she was speaking to an old girlfriend. It made Harleen feel comfortable, so she sat up and listened close. 

“Started inside one of their labs and spread into one of the wings. Lots of the folks in there escaped and even to this day they’re still looking for a lot of them.” She paused for a moment. Obviously trying to remember any other details about the event.

“Do they know how it started?” Harleen asked.

The woman sat back. Concentrating for a moment before turning back to Harleen. “Well, apparently nobody was supposed to be in there that night. Said it was a plan to get some mob guy out. Others say it was just an accident. Those are the dumb ones.” She pulled something out her pockets.

“Mind if I smoke.” Harleen shook her head. 

“Mob guy?” That stuck out to Harleen. Mob guys usually weren’t admitted into Arkham. But she knew a few of the guys in B and C Wing were normal criminals from Blackgate. They would be transferred to Arkham to have a more hands on approach to their rehabilitation. Some of those guys definitely needed it.

But mob guys? That was different. There had to be a little more than some rehabilitation situation. Those guys couldn’t just walk into normal society if they weren’t normal to begin with. 

“There’s a lot of them in Gotham.” She pointed a stern finger at Harleen. “Be careful with that. This area isn’t really noticed by them anymore, but one wrong step and you’ll be on their radar.” She looked away from Harleen and out the window.

Harleen followed her gaze. On the street she could see a group of teenage boys standing around the corner store. They weren’t really doing anything, but Harleen knew for a fact it was another hour and a half before any of the high schools let out. The waitress was giving them a slight glare. They must be frequent troublemakers of the neighborhood. Harleen would remember their faces.

“Is it really that bad?” She asked, turning back to the older woman.

The waitress took a long drag of her cigarette. “It only gets worse everyday, dear.” She looked back at Harleen, continuing her talk of rumors.

“Then there was this one doctor.” She began. “They say he did some crazy experiments on a few sad slacks there. Caught him red handed in the middle of an operation, is what everyone says.” She gave Harleen a look. As if to say she wouldn’t want to know what kind of operation the man was in the middle of. 

Harleen shivered. She didn’t want to know. “That’s horrible. How long ago was that.”

The waitress looked away in thought. “Oh…that happened when I was a little girl. It’s all my parents and their buds would talk about.” 

“What happened to that doctor?” The waitress gave Harleen a sharp look. She leaned in and whispered. 

“Murdered.”

Harleen froze. She wasn’t expecting that answer. 

“Well, that’s the rumor. Police never found a body. Most folks think he faked his death and hightailed it out of Gotham.” The woman said almost like an afterthought.

“What do you believe.” Harleen asked. 

She shrugged. “It happened so long ago. If he didn’t hit the sack then, then he’s probably in the dirt by now. Bastard was old as hell.”

The chime above the door suddenly sounded. Harleen turned to see a woman walk quickly inside and head behind the counter. It was a different woman from last time. She was slightly older and had a darker complexion.

The waitress put out her smoke on a folded napkin. Standing up from her seat across from Harleen. She smiled down at Harleen. “Sorry dear, I didn’t get your name. I’m Marilyn.”

“Harleen.” 

“Harleen?” She gave Harleen a quizzical expression. “As in…Dr. Quinzel?”

It was Harleen’s turn to give Marilyn a surprised expression. “Ah…yes?”

“Oh my golden horse, Joseph!” Marilyn shouted. The two men looked at her in worry. When they realized nothing was wrong they looked back at...nothing as far as Harleen could see. 

“Joseph come from the kitchen, you ain't got no orders!”

Harleen listened as the chef made noise in the back. She saw the man bust out from the back, giving Marilyn a frustrated look.

“What?” He seethed. She pointed towards Harleen who was already standing up with a smile on her.

“Oh, Joseph! I can’t believe it!” Harleen greeted.

The man was surprised to see her standing there. “Dr. Quinzel!” He exclaimed, fast walking from behind the counter. “What are you doing in a place like this?”

He jumped as he felt a slap suddenly on his arm. “And what’s wrong with my diner?” Marilyn demanded. 

“It ain’t no place for a doctor!” Joseph shot back.

Marilyn crossed her arms. “Like time I checked all kinds of folks came here.”

“All kinds of dumb folk.” Joseph mumbled. He turned back to Harleen, giving her a relieved smile.

“How have you been Joseph?” Harleen asked.

Joseph has been a patient Harleen had spoken to for seven months last year. He had been an inmate from Blackgate who’d requested to have therapy. Two days a week, guys from Blackgate would bus over to Arkham and have sessions. Harleen found Joseph to be a sweet guy in an unfortunate situation.

Personally, Harleen felt like Joseph didn’t deserve to go to jail for just shoplifting. But whoever had pressed charges against him had stated Joseph had assaulted them. It was bullshit, but no one cared for guys like Joseph and were glad to get him off the streets and into a cell.

Joseph seemed to be beaming at Harleen. Happier than she had ever seen him. “I’m doing real well, miss! I’m doing all the things you recommended me to do. I even called my parents like you said. They said I could see my daughter on the weekends!” He looked so happy and it brightened Harleen’s day so much. After what had happened, she needed something like this. 

“That’s great Joseph. I’m really proud of you. I’m happy to see you working.” Joseph's girlfriend had died not too long after Joseph went to jail, leaving his parents as his daughters guardians.

They never let her visit and they never visited him. It had hurt him real bad and Joseph knew the only way his parents would let him see his daughter is if he got his life together.

“Took pity on the dumb fool. Nobody else would take him in.” Marilyn said, giving Jospeh a few pats on his back. Joseph frowned at that, but Harleen could see that he didn’t dislike her. Just didn’t like being unnecessarily bothered. 

“Thank you Marilyn. Everyone deserves a second chance.” Harleen gave Marilyn an appreciative smile. 

“What would you like to eat doctor?” Joseph suddenly asked. “I can cook anything you like.”

“Anything on the menu.” Marilyn corrected. Joseph frowned at her again.

“Whatever.” Marilyn pinched Joseph’s ear making her swat her hand away. She laughed at him while he grimaced back. 

Harleen enjoyed this. It meant so much to her to see one of her patients out in regular society. To see all her hard work turn into something right. 

Harleen finally left two hours later. She gave Joseph some more words of encouragement before heading back to her apartment. Marilyn, a woman who never seemed to go on break, watched Harleen walk down the street from the diner window.

She turned away, walking towards the kitchen where Joseph and one other chef worked on cleaning. The two men in front never ordered anything beyond coffee and the occasional food order. 

“So Jo,” Marilyn started. The other man in the kitchen walked out, knowing he was not suppose to be listening to the following conversation. “What’s Quinzel like?”

“Dr. Quinzel.” Joseph said instead, not looking away from his cleaning.

Marilyn rolled her eyes. “Same thing.”

Joseph started scrubbing harder. “She’s a Doctor. She’s earned respect.” A sound was heard from the front. Marilyn turned to see the other waitress had walked out with the other chef. They were talking on the street, something no one could hear.

“And what do you mean?” Joseph asked. Marilyn turned back to him.

“Well, what’s her personality.” She took a cigarette out her pocket. Joseph didn’t allow smoking in the kitchen, but he wasn’t going to say anything against Marilyn. 

“Nice, I guess. Real nice. Real smart too.” Joseph said. Commenting on her smartness after her niceness a little too fast. Marilyn snorted. Dumbness had a crush on the good doctor. 

“Not a bad bone in her body?” She continued to interrogate. 

Joseph dropped his scrubber, finally turning to look at the waitress. “Why?”

“I’m just curious, Jo. Don’t get all protective.”

He still wasn’t satisfied. “Well, Dr. Quinzel is a wonderful person. I’d never say anything bad about her. I owe her my life.” His tone was slowly turning more aggressive. 

Marilyn put up her hand. “I get it. Just go back to cleaning.”

Joseph grabbed the scrubber, but didn’t continue what he had been doing. “What’s this about?”

Marilyn looked at him for a moment, contemplating if it was worth it to tell the truth. She figured it wouldn’t hurt, who would he tell. “If you must know, the big boss asked me to keep tabs on her.”

“Why?” Joseph was squeezing the scrubber. Uncomfortable by the thought of their boss being interested in his doctor. 

She shrugged. “I don’t know, I’m not supposed to ask. Neither should you.” She said quickly when she saw the look in Joseph’s eyes. 

“He didn’t tell you her name?”

She glared at the air. “Said it wasn’t important. Damn liar.”

“Well whatever he wants, let him know Dr. Quinzel doesn’t deserve to get hurt.” He spit out.

“I see that, Jo.” Marilyn said. She waved off his aggression. “Calm down. I’m sure it’s nothing.”

“It ain’t ever nothing with that slime.” He said a little too loudly. Marilyn turned around quickly, looking at the two men in front. They hadn’t moved, but then again, they often didn’t.

She whirled back at Joseph. “Watch your tongue, unless you want it clipped off.” He shrieked back a little. But he was still obvious on edge about the situation and definitely would not be letting it go. 

“Go back to work.”

Harleen realized something was wrong as soon as she stepped into her apartment. She couldn’t quite figure out what it was, but she suddenly felt like there was someone else in her apartment. Giving a brief look into her bedroom, closet and bathroom showed that this wasn’t true, but the feeling wouldn’t leave her body.

Taking off her jacket, something fluttered out her jacket and onto the floor. Looking down she realized it was the note from before. The note someone wrote her after breaking her damn car window.

Harleen squeezed her eyes shut. She really shouldn’t do it. She wasn’t mentally nor physically prepared for whatever lay behind the seven digits.

However, she began to think, if she didn’t do it now, whoever had broken her window might do something more dramatic to get her attention. Like murdering a nurse right in front of her office door.

She grabbed the note quickly off the floor. She grabbed her bag, digging around inside to find her cellphone. However she dropped it back down after considering it for a moment. She did not want whoever this was knowing her personal phone number. Who knows what they could do with it.

Instead she grabbed her home phone. It was sitting by her tv and had dusk on it from clear disuse. The only people who knew the number were her siblings, grandmother, Selina and her job. And now whoever this was.

She rang once, but no one picked up. She hadn’t typed it in wrong. Maybe they had gotten tired of waiting and threw the phone away? Maybe it was busy? She tried again and got the same response.

Now she was really worried. She did not want someone breaking into her apartment this time. She’d never be able to sleep in peace again. She tried again, this time someone picked up after four rings. 

“Dr. Quinzel.”

“...Tobias?”

“It’s good to hear you’re okay.” Harleen almost threw her phone against the wall. She clenched it inside, anger bubbling up inside her at the sound of the man’s voice.

“You do understand that I have every right to not only cuss you out, but to call the police on this number, right?” Harleen proceeded to threaten.

However, Tobias just said simply, “It’s a prepaid phone.”

“What do you want?”

“I just wanted to give something to you. As an incentive to help us.” Harleen almost fell out. The nerve of this man to say something as ridiculous as-

“Help you?”

“Help us break Crane out of Arkham.”

Harleen almost dropped the phone. Images of her family suddenly flashed through Harleen’s mind. She thought about what her father would say if he could see her now. “Are you-no, no. You are insane! There is no way in hell I’m helping you do anything!”

Tobias didn't immediately say anything. Finally, after what felt like an eternity to Harleen, he commented, “I hope you like cats.”

“Excuse me?”

She could suddenly hear a muffled voice on Tobias’s side. “Go into your bedroom.”

Even though she knew she shouldn’t listen to an apparent criminal, there was still that lingering feeling that she wasn’t alone in the house. If it was what Tobias said it was….

She went back into her bedroom. A bag Harleen hadn’t noticed when she first walked in sat next to her bed. Looking at it, she could see it was something similar to a diaper bag, but slightly different.

She definitely felt eyes on her. At first she couldn’t tell where they were coming from. Until she saw something slightly move from under her bed. Getting down on her knees, Harleen leaned down and saw a gray cat crouching under her bed. It was kinda cute. And kinda not hers. 

“Who’s cat is this Tobias?” She asked, standing back up.

“You don’t want to know. Just don’t let it out of your apartment. He’s considered missing.” Tobias stated. Of course he was. That’s exactly what Harleen needed a stolen cat hidden in her house. 

“Why would I keep him.” She asked, walking out back into the living room.

“You’ll want to keep him doctor. It’s part of the Joker’s insurance.”

“I’m not helping him break out Crane, Tobias! It’s not happening!” She shouted. She jumped a little, hopefully none of her neighbors heard that.

She heard him sigh on the other end of the line. “Just keep the cat. I put some stuff in the bag for him. Left some food in your cabinet as well.”

Harleen didn’t think her blood could go colder, but it definitely did. If it wasn’t enough he broke into her house, left a suspicious cat, no, he also had to open her fucking cabinets to put the food in there.

“I hope you know I’m changing my locks after this.” She decided was the best response to go with. 

“I didn’t come through the door.” With that he hung up. Harleen looked at her phone before swiftly looking over at her living room window. It was still locked, just like how she left it.

That meant he had come through some other way. She hurried over to her bedroom, taking a look at the window in there. That was locked as well. There was another window in the living room next to the front door. But that wouldn’t open no matter how hard anyone tried. 

Finally she entered her kitchen and froze when she saw the window was slightly cracked. Definitely not how she had left it. She never opened the kitchen window.

“You piece of shit.” She muttered to herself, closing and locking the window.

She locked all the windows, again. Pulling the curtains closed for good measure. Even the one that didn’t budge, she locked it. You could never be too sure.

Hurrying back to her bedroom Harleen stopped when she remembered she had an uninvited guest in her home. She looked over at her bed and she watched as the cat peeked out and surveyed the area.

Whether it was satisfied by what he saw or not, the cat went back under the bed. Harleen stared at him for a moment before sighing.

“You’re lucky I like cats.”

Harleen’s heart was dangerously close to jumping out of her body. “Joker, please don’t kill him.” Harleen managed to say. The Joker’s grip was tight around her neck and the gun pressed against her head made her whole body shiver.

“Kill him!” Joker gasped. “Who me? I wouldn’t dare kill him.” Osman kept struggling against the Joker’s men on the floor. Harleen really wished he’d had gone limp and pretended to be knocked out. Joker took the gun away from her head, pointing it towards one of his henchmen.

The man stiffened. Not sure why his boss suddenly had a gun aimed at his head. “He’ll kill him.”

“No!” Harleen tried to lunge forward, but the Joker had a firm grip on her.

The lackey nodded, pointing the gun at Osman’s head. Osman struggled even harder, but it was all for nothing as the bullet went from the gun straight through his head. There was a loud ring through the air before all went silent. Harleen could do nothing as she watched the henchmen let the Osman’s lifeless body drop. Blood pooling around his head, the men stepped back in disgust.

Someone cried out and suddenly a chorus of loud voices drifted through the air. Some in despair, others in anger, but mostly in absolute shock. Harleen felt the world around her slow. All the sounds drifted together in a muddled mess that couldn’t get through. The ringing in her ears seemed to only get louder.

“Shut the hell up, before I cap a bullet in another one of youse.” One man shouted. 

“Get the cuffs.” She heard Joker command. His voice ripped through the sea of silence, turning her attention back to the gun attached to her head. The Joker had let go of Harleen’s arm. A man came from behind her, roughly grabbing her hands to tie them into a pair of handcuffs. 

Joker dragged Harleen away from the bloody scene. Stepping up to the ballroom doors, Joker gripped Harleen’s arm tighter and whispered. “Now doc, we’re going to have to go down all those stairs. You can either take the heels off now, let them snap your ankles on the way down or my boy here can carry you down.” He gestured to one of the men standing next to them. He was tall and fairly muscular, probably the strongest out of the group.

Harleen thought over her options. She looked at Joker who had a shit-eating grin on his face. He probably expected her to say she’d keep the shoes on, he'd drag her so hard down the stairs that she would trip and break her ankle. She hated that he was right.

“He can carry me.”

The Joker gave a surprised laugh. One she’d never heard before. Harleen was glad she had caught him off guard. “You heard her!” But she was slightly regretting her choice as the henchmen grabbed her, slunging her over his shoulder like a fucking sack.

“Quinzel—Joker let her go!” Carolina suddenly shouted. Harleen looked up to see the woman staring at them with an intense look in her eyes. The Joker smiled back at her.

“See you later, Princess.” He waved. “Hope the ole’ man croaks. Let’s go boys!” The men around the room relinquished their positions around the room, following the Joker out the double doors and down the stairs. It was incredibly humiliating, but at least she still had her shoes.


	5. Chapter 5

You know being carried around like a sack wasn’t so bad. It was kinda exciting. You know when you get over the fact you’re being kidnapped. And the blood rushing to your head. And the fact he’s taking the opportunity to grab your ass. Or the fact-

“Gently now.” Joker ordered. The man, at what Harleen guessed was him _ trying _his best to be gentle, threw Harleen into the back of a van.

The van didn't have back seats, but for some ungodly reason it had a carpet. Which totally would have burned Harleen’s knees as she scooted out of the way if it wasn’t for her dress being floor length. The men jumped in behind her, the Joker coming in last and being the one to close the door.

“Damn it, go!” Someone from the front shouted at the driver. The driver pressed hard and the van shot off into the streets of Gotham.

Harleen quickly squirmed herself over to a corner of the van, closest to the door. On one side was a group of henchmen and on the other side was the Joker. Surprising her, the men immediately took the masks off their faces. They weren’t worried about Harleen seeing them and that frightened her. She wrapped her arms around her legs and realized that she hadn’t had anything put on her to make sure she stayed out.

“You aren’t going to restrain me?” Harleen finally asked. No one answered her, though a few of the men did look at her as if to say ‘_ no, but I want to _.’ 

“Now why would I do that. Are you planning to escape?” The Joker asked from beside her. He was giving her a gaze full of amusement, like he wanted her to fight with him over giving her restraintments or not.

But they both knew if Harleen really wanted to leave, she would have tried to open the door Joker was sitting in front of. Harleen wasn’t going to take that chance. Last thing she wanted was a stomach full of stab wounds. Or bullet holes.

“Both hands on the wheel.” The man sitting in the passenger’s seat said to the driver. Harleen, however, was not listening. She stared at her hands as the seconds, minutes ticked by. Thought about how the last moments of Osman Thomas’s life was defending her like an idiot. The guy had seemed to have a hero complex. Why else would he have tried to protect Harleen from the Joker.

But he hadn’t deserved to die. No one did. Not like that. 

“You’re shaking real hard over there.” Joker commented. Harleen gave him a glare. _ Geez I wonder why, _ she thought. It wasn’t like he had totally killed someone in front of her, _ again _, and then proceeded to kidnap her. Oh, but not before shooting her boss who she didn’t know was dead or not.

She looked away from him. The other men were still silent, but Harleen could see that they all had been watching her and Joker. Looking away when Harleen turned to them. She examined them, noting the differences of ages and races. The Joker had a surprisingly diverse crew. 

“The last time I saw you, you killed someone.” She finally said. She was able to see through the windshield just a little as they drove through the streets of Gotham. This was the way to the freeway. She slumped, they could be going anywhere at this point.

The Joker snapped his fingers making the group look at him. “Oh yeah! I remember her. It was that..uh..that nurse..whatever her name was!” He rubbed his chin like he was actually thinking about it. Harleen knew for a fact he didn’t give a shit and was only toying with her. Like a damn fool she took the bait. 

“Her name was Judith Harris you-” The van came to an abrupt halt. Harleen would’ve flown out the window if it wasn’t for the men in front of her falling over first. The man in the driver’s seat turned around with a quick ‘sorry’.

“Boss, they’ve blocked off the highway.” He told the Joker, who had also fallen over. He looked up at the...boy, he was a boy. He looked incredibly young. When Harleen said diverse she didn’t mean _ this _diverse. The Joker looked up at the boy in rage but just as fast gave him an uncharacteristically patient smile.

Through gritted teeth he muttered. “It’s called taking the streets Eddie.” 

The boy nodded. “Right.” The van started moving again. This time the boy did a series of turns and incorrect movements that made Harleen wonder if he even had _ his goddamn license. _

Eventually they started moving at a normal pace again. The men got off the van floor and back into their sitting positions.

The group fell into a silence. Harleen didn’t dare look up from her lap, she really didn’t want to be able to recognize these men later. She really did fear retribution. “So….” The Joker began next to her.

She gave a sigh, turning to look at him with tired eyes. He was holding a knife, twirling it between his fingers like a fucking child. “How’ve ya been?”

Was this really what he wanted to ask her? How she’d been? Not, not…whatever else he could’ve asked! God she could kill him.

A thought suddenly hit her. Something she’d been thinking about for the past month. “Whose cat is it?”

Joker raised an eyebrow at her. “You’d have to ask Toby that one Harley, he’s the one who came up with that plan.” What? Toby? Was that supposed to be Tobias? But Tobias had said it was the Joker’s plan. So Tobias had lied to her. Or...maybe Joker was lying to her to skip the question. Honestly it all just made her so-wait a minute.

“Harley?” She asked. A little too loud it seemed since the group of men looked sharply at her.

Joker gave a dry laugh. “Isn’t that what your friends call you?”

“I’m not your friend. You have no right to call-” The van jerked to a stop again. Not as hard this time but just as annoying as the last time. This time, Joker looked like he really would kill the kid driving. 

“It’s the Bat!” The passenger shouted. Everyone in the van froze, a strange hush surrounding them. The Joker suddenly stood up in the van, staring out the windshield to see the lone figure.

The group of men got up on one knee or leaned up to look outside as well, Harleen following them. Look over the shoulder of one henchman she saw what she could only guess was the Batman standing not too far from the stopped van. 

The men turned to the Joker. All with looks of apprehension and nervous shifting. “What you wanna do boss?” One of them asked. 

Harleen saw him clench the handle to the door behind him. She could see the excitement and anticipation on his face. She knew this would be the highlight of his night. However his eyes twitched over to her. He seemed to be lost in thought, if only for a moment.

He let the handle go and dropped back down. “Distract him.” The men looked at the Joker with shock on their faces. Joker glared at them. “We all of a sudden don’t know how to listen to orders?”

Six of the men moved over to the side door, jumping out and closing it as the sixth leapt out. Meanwhile, the kid, Eddie from what the Joker said, backed up and hurried down a different street. Harleen desperately wanted to turn to the backdoor window and watch the men face off against Batman, but the Joker was in her way and didn’t look to be in the mood to move from his spot. 

She could feel her mind twitching. Transferring into Doctor mode to figure it all out. Why had he stayed behind. Why didn’t he go to face Batman. Was he afraid of getting captured? He's eluded Batman since the breakout, what was he afraid of?

He looked at her like she was part of his decision. Did he not want to leave Harleen alone with a bunch of his henchmen? Afraid they’d lay their hands on her? Why did he care?

God she wanted to ask him so much. This was more information then she would have ever gotten at Arkham. This was what she wanted. What the higher ups wanted. Just a little knowledge of what goes on in his head.

The Joker loved fighting the Batman and he’d given it up to supposedly watch over Harleen. Why? Why had he done it? That’s all she wanted to know and she couldn’t even ask him.

At least not now.

After a few minutes passed, the van started to slow down. “We’re here.” Eddie called from the front. He pressed a button on the mirror and Harleen could hear a garage door opening. Eddie drove inside and pressed the button again when he got inside. The place was a lot larger than Harleen could see because it took a moment for Eddie to park and turn off the car.

The Joker turned to Harleen, giving her a smug smile. “Welcome to the clubhouse, _ Harley. _” Harleen glared at him as he opened the back doors and leaped out. The four remaining men hurried out the doors while Harleen stayed in her position.

“You can get out now.” The Joker said. _ More like commanded _ she thought. But it wasn’t like she could stay in this van forever.

Well, she could but he definitely wouldn’t let her.

She decided to finally take her shoes off. From what she saw briefly outside, this building had stairs and no way she was letting the Joker drag her up a flight of stairs with heels on.

She scooted to the edge of the exit and swung her legs out. No leaping out like everyone else. “Where are we?” She asked. Like he was going to tell her the truth.

Instead of answering, the Joker simply closed the doors behind her and started walking towards the garage exit.

Some garage. It had to have at least twenty different parking spots and six of them were already full of similar looking vans, the one they rode in included. Two black SUVs and one dark blue Subaru. Not a single one had a license plate which only made Harleen wonder further if Eddie had a license.

Because if he didn’t…

Harleen followed after Joker even though she really didn’t want to. If she was smart she would’ve dashed for the door on the other side of the garage and got the hell out of dodge. But she wasn’t smart. She was wise.

Harleen had no idea where she was. In all the years she’d lived in Gotham, she’d barely taken the time to explore it. Even if she did get away, she would have no idea where in the city she was. And if someone saw Harleen walking through the neighborhood with no shoes and a fancy dress on….

Opening the door, she was greeted to the sight of the men from before converging inside a lobby type area. But now there were a lot more men than before.

“-ut of fucking nowhere! Louise and the rest of ‘em had to distract the lout.” Someone was saying. Apparently explaining to a group of men why they were suddenly down six bodies.

As soon as Harleen stepped inside she instinctively stood a little closer to the Joker, but almost immediately stepped back. Yeah, like he was going to protect her from, what she could tell to be, forty dudes. Some of them were looking at her with confused glances, others just gave her one look and ignored her presence. She didn’t think about the third group. 

“Dr. Quinzel?” A voice called from the crowd. A tall man stepped away from his group and bounded over to the duo. As soon as she caught sight of the man, Harleen was ready for him.

“Why did yo-” He wasn’t able to continue before Harleen punched him in the face. Tobias stumbled back in shock, bumping into another man who was looking at Harleen in shock.

Harleen was suddenly so pumped full of adrenaline that she didn’t realize the danger she had put herself into. The men’s focus was on her now and they were ready to kill her with a single command.

However, the Joker made a strange, choking sound before he started to laugh. It filled the whole room and made his men look at him with worry in their eyes. For them, what Harleen did was unforgivable. But for the Joker, it was funny as hell.

The whole time, Harleen’s gaze was fixed on Tobias. “You hit me with a gun.” She seethed at him.

Tobias had the audacity to look sheepish. Like he was embarrassed by the fact he had done it. He rubbed the spot she had punched, stepping up to the pair. “If it makes you feel better, I am sorry.”

Harleen clenched her fist. “It doesn’t.”

The Joker, who was by now calming down from his laughing fit, placed a hand on Harleen’s shoulder. She jumped from that, remembering where she was and who exactly she was with. 

She shrugged his hand off her shoulder, glueing herself to the garage door behind her. “Why am I here?” She asked him. The Joker ignored her, walking past to move closer to his group of henchmen.

“Alright boys,” He began to say. “We’re down six men. Not too bad, I wasn’t expecting for any of you to still be here, but this is amazing!” He gave a short laugh, not as strong as the one from before. The men around him weren’t sure how to react to that, some even giving their own little nervous giggles.

Harleen was kinda impressed by it. Even though the Joker had killed so many people at Arkham, all these men were much more physically powerful than him. And it showed. Yet they were all incredibly nervous around him.

If it wasn’t the look in their eyes it was the body language that gave it away. The only ones who didn’t seem as affected by him were Tobias, who’s probably seen him at his worst if Harleen could guess, and a group of boys near the front entrance who weren’t even paying attention.

Eddie was amongst them, excitedly retelling what happened to him on their way to the building. There were only the three of them, but from the looks of it none of them seemed to be over the age of fifthteen. Harleen was shocked and increasingly worried.

For one, a literal child had been the getaway driver, and two, why was the Joker employing such young kids? Most of the guys here were around Harleen’s age or older. Yeah there might be young guys but this young? And they didn’t seem to be interested in what the Joker was talking about at all.

Oh shit she hadn’t been paying attention.

“Also, one more thing.” He started to say as Harleen turned back to him. He was pointing at her and Harleen could feel all those eyes on her again. She really, really wished he’d just kill her and get it over with. The wait was starting to antagonize her.

“Boys, this is Dr. Quinzel. My therapist.” That sent all of them to different stages of confusion. Why had he brought her here, why had he admitted he actually needed a doctor? A few even seemed surprised he had admitted to getting help. But everyone knew the Joker had gone to Arkham so these guys must have really been out the loop. “She’s going to be staying here for a little while.”

“What?” Harleen had said. She ignored the stares from the men and put all her attention on the Joker. “No. No! Why am I here Joker?”

He started to turn around to face her, but stopped when they all noticed a hand had shot up from the group. It was one of the kids, he was wearing a red cap that said_ Detroit Pistons _ on it. If this boy was from Detroit what the hell was he doing in Gotham?

Harleen watched as the Joker’s face went from irritated to uncharacteristically patient. Just like in the van with Eddie, Joker was trying to be calm towards the boys. Harleen didn’t understand why, but then again she didn’t really want to understand the dynamic he had with his crew.

“Yes?”

“Ah..you said you wanted that dude’s daughter, why’d you grab your shrink instead?” Harleen gasped at that information. The boy looked between her and the Joker with widening eyes. He took a step back when he saw the Joker giving him a murderous look. Apparently he wasn’t supposed to go around exposing the Joker’s plans. 

The Joker spat, “None of your business,” and the boy nodded, turning away and walking out the front door, his buddies following behind.

Carolina. He was talking about Carolina.

Joker turned to Harleen, walking up to grab her arm again. “Take her to 407.” He said handing her off to Tobias. Tobias went to touch Harleen but she gave him a hard look and he dropped it.

“407?” He asked. “But that’s…” Tobias didn’t finish. The Joker was giving him a long stare that even gave Harleen shivers. “407. Right. Come on.”

The Joker turned back to the group of men. “Boys! In the vans!” Harleen trailed after Tobias, looking behind her shoulder to see all the men hurry through the back door into the garage. The Joker closed it behind him and Harleen could hear the group starting up the vans.

“We’ll take the elevator.” Tobias stated. Harleen followed him around a corner where a shabby looking elevator stood waiting. Harleen, in a surprising twist, really did value her life and _ really _ didn’t want to enter that elevator. But Tobias had already pressed the button and she could hear so many noises as it came down that she knew shouldn’t be making noise.

“You use this thing often.” She asked as it finally stopped at their floor. As he stepped inside he looked at her as if to say ‘_ what do you think? _’

Harleen gave a sigh and walked inside beside him. It looked just as shabby on the inside, though slightly cleaner. Like someone actually wanted to try to make it look presentable and not the death trap it really was.

Tobias pressed the _ 4 _ button. Below it was _ 3 _ , _ 2 _ , _ L _ and _ B _. The fourth floor being the guest floor. The fact the place apparently having a basement did not make her feel any better about being here. And those sounds coming from the elevator as they ascended made her even more nervous then she already was. She needed a distraction.

“Where are they going?” She asked, though she didn’t know why she asked that question. Not like Tobias would give her a straight answer.

“You don’t need to know.” See? She sighed.

“Alright, but you lied to me.” Tobias seemed a little taken aback. The elevator stopped at the fourth floor and Harleen was quick to follow the man out.

“What are you talking about?” He asked. Harleen looked around the long hall that was in front of her. Where was she? A hotel? “Dr. Quinzel?”

She turned back to Tobias giving him a harsh glare. “You said you gave me that cat because Joker told you to, but he said that was all your plan.”

A look of understanding passed on Tobias’s face. He cursed under his breath and began to try and explain. “I mean sorta, I mean, to give the cat to someone part. But he was the one who suggested you.”

Suggested her? Yeah Harleen had grown to love the little guy. But she really wasn’t in the position to be taking care of a pet. Selina had offered to take him, but Harleen didn’t want to get her friend involved. Who knows what the Joker would do if he found out Harleen didn’t have the cat anymore. 

She wanted to ask him so many questions, but as usual, all that came out was, “Why?”

He shrugged, shaking his head with a wary look. “I think it’s better if you had this conversation with him.” 

Tobias had said the cat was leverage against Harleen to get her to help them break out Crane. Something Harleen still wasn’t going to do mind you. Maybe that’s why he kidnapped her and not Carolina. She would never agree to help the Joker and Harleen considered herself mentally weaker to her boss’s daughter. She knew if she didn’t get out of here herself, they would break her. 

“Well he’s not here, you are.” She commented as Tobias started walking down the hall. He stuck his hand into his pants pocket, coming out with a chain full of keys. A master key? Looking on the floor, Harleen saw it didn’t have a carpet. That wouldn’t be strange for a motel, but this was an enclosed space. 

She clenched her heels in her hand. If the floor was carpeted she’d had put them back on, but the floor seemed to be relatively clean. Some stains, but nothing Harleen couldn’t sidestep. The place was still disgusting.

“They’ll be back.” He started to say. “Just wait a few hours.” He stopped in front of a door. When she looked it read _ 407 _. The room Joker had mentioned earlier.

Tobias picked a key off his chain and unlocked the door. As soon as he opened it Harleen realized she was definitely not in a motel. “In here.” Tobias said, gesturing for Harleen to step inside.

She didn’t want to. She really didn’t want to. But Tobias was bigger than her, that elevator was slow and Harleen didn’t want a repeat of the last time she tried to use the stairs.

Harleen stepped inside first, taking the small apartment for all that it was. To her right was a kitchen area. It looked surprisingly clean, but that could be that it never got used. She could see just a hint of dust over the counters and fridge.

In front of her was a living area. Not as clean, looked more used. Traces of someone obviously coming and going we’re still around. Plus the tv was on, playing a news channel.

“Wait here.” Tobias said, closing the front door and walking over to the bedroom. He went inside leaving the door slightly open behind him.

Harleen gave another thought of running out. But the sight of what was on the tv distracted her. Harleen quickly went over to the tv. On the screen was GNN, two men and a woman were on the screen having a discussion. At least what Harleen hoped was a discussion. Below their faces was the headline, ‘_ Joker kidnaps doctor; 1 dead; 7 injured, 1 critically injured’._

Harleen’s chest tightened. She sat on the floor in front of the screen and listened to their conversation. Well, she didn’t really listen. She was more in the line of staring at the ‘_ 1 critically injured’ _.

That was Arkham. It had to be him, who else would it be. Arkham was still alive. At least for the moment. But what would happen if he did die? If he had died? What would have happened if Joker actually kidnapped Carolina?

Oh god. If Harleen gets out of this alive she would have to face Carolina again. She couldn’t face that woman again like this, not like this.

…Wow, after all she’d been through. She was more worried that she’d have to talk to her boss’s daughter than the fact she’d been kidnapped by a literal terrorist.

“Here. Change into these, you’ll feel better.” Tobias walked out with what seemed to be a pile of clothes. He looked at her, sitting on the floor, and decided he wouldn’t ask about it. He dropped the clothes by Harleen who stared at it with mild shock.

“Why?” Harleen cringed. She’d asked that so many times, but she just wanted an answer to _ something _. They’ve kidnapped her so why can’t they just answer her questions!

He gave her a once over. “You wanna stay in that dress forever?” He pointed at the bedroom which Harleen _ definitely _didn’t want to go in, but she was slightly more nervous about entering the bathroom.

Plus he was right. She didn’t want to stay in this dress. She looked down and froze. On the edge of her dress was something dry she hadn’t noticed before.

_ 1 dead._

She grabbed the pile of clothes and walked inside the bedroom, closing the door behind her. Oh she definitely made a mistake choosing the bedroom.

The place was a mess. An absolute mess. Clothes were thrown either which way. Trash scattered about. The covers and sheets were barely on the bed. Harleen knew some men didn’t try but this man just _ didn’t _try at all!

She sighed. The sooner she gets changed the sooner she can get out of here.

She started on the clothes on the floor. A set of a black t-shirt, sweatshirt and sweatpants. They were clean, which instantly made her suspicious. These were probably meant for Carolina. Now they were going to her.

She took off her earrings first. Throwing them on the ground, not expecting to get them back later. Stupid cheap things she bought from a mall years ago, she wouldn’t miss them. 

“This one belongs to Joker, right?” She asked as she walked out the room a few minutes later. Tobias was sitting on the couch watching the same news broadcast Harleen had turned on. He’d pushed whatever had been on it on the floor, a bunch of backpacks.

She didn’t want to know. 

He looked over at her. He examined the clothes she was wearing, lifting his brow. “This one?”

She groaned in frustration. “The apartment, the apartment Tobias!” The shouting had made him twitch and that made Harleen feel so satisfied.

“Yeah.” He finally muttered. Harleen nodded. She was trying her hardest to get herself under control. She sat back down on the floor. Not wanting to be any closer to Tobias then she needed to be.

The host was by their self now, directly addressing the audience this time in their own personal thoughts. Harleen found herself not really listening. She wasn’t really thinking of anything either.

It was like sitting down had finally drained the last little energy she had. She refused to sleep. She wouldn’t sleep here, not on her life. Especially not in the Joker’s apartment where Tobias had master keys.

Speaking of Tobias, he made a sound in his throat, trying to get Harleen’s attention. She turned her head a little to look at him. She knew she was giving him some major side eye, he deserved it.

“Ah…if you don’t mind. I actually prefer to be called Toby.” He confessed. Harleen almost, almost dared to think. Think for a moment that maybe if she jumped out the window she would die and this would all be behind. _ Let’s try again in the next life._

Her cold stare was enough for _ Toby _though. “Right…”

She looked back at the screen. Now they were playing live footage of the scene. Harleen could recognize some of her coworkers amongst the crowd of people. They all had frazzled or worried looks on their faces. Most likely worried about her and her current whereabouts.

“How long have you worked for him?” She suddenly asked. 

Toby didn’t say anything at first. Harleen wasn’t expecting him too. “Is that something you need to know?”

She shrugged. “You’ve worked at Arkham for a long time. It’s just a little weird that you’d suddenly decide to join up with a known terrorist.” Harleen didn’t actually know how long Toby worked at Arkham. He’d been there when she first joined, so she just assumed.

He didn’t reply for a long time. “We all have our reasons.” He finally said. She sighed. She wasn’t going to get anything out of him, so might as well stop trying.

Two hours later Toby got a message on his phone. Harleen heard it ping and turned to look at him. He had a tense look on his face, putting his phone away to look at her.

“Look if I leave you here, will you promise not to escape?” Harleen only gave a blank stare. She turned back to the tv, ignoring his question altogether. “If you leave he’ll just kidnap you again.” He warned. 

She turned to him again. “Really?” That was a terrifying thought. One she didn’t want to come to fruition. 

Toby shrugged. “He’s done it before.”

Harleen turned back to the tv. Thinking once again if she could actually outrun Toby. But what if Joker had come back with his men already? She couldn’t outrun them. Couldn’t outrun _ him._

She fell on her side, resigning herself to her fate. “Fine.” Toby didn’t say anything. He got off the couch and swiftly headed towards the front door.

Harleen listened as he opened and closed it behind him. He locked it, though she could easily unlock it from the inside. Probably to protect them to keep her imprisoned.

Harleen stood up anyways. Walked over to the window, pushing the curtains to the side and looking out. What she saw made her duck down, peeking back out to see the men on the other side of the street.

A few of Joker’s men were loitering around a light post. A car, that Harleen hadn’t seen in the garage, next to them with another man inside. They didn’t seem to be up to anything, but Harleen didn’t want them to know she was watching them. She backed away, closing the curtains.

She finally walked to the couch. Flopping down in another moment of defeat. The news playing was still about the event. Her eyes started to get heavy. As much as Harleen didn’t want to let her guard down, she was so tired. There was nothing wrong with closing her eyes for a moment. 

However, a minute turned into an hour. It wasn’t long after that someone came back into the apartment. Harleen, being the light sleeper she was, abruptly woke up at the side of the door closing.

She sat up, expecting to see that Toby had returned, and instinctively gave a little shout. The Joker stopped in his tracks. Raising his hands as if to say ‘I’m not going to hurt you.’”

“So glad you’ve gotten comfortable.” He commented. He put his hands back down, pulling off his overcoat and suit jacket. “Could’ve least waited for me but, wouldn’t want you to feel unwelcome.” He hanged the two on a hanging rack that Harleen hadn't noticed was behind the door.

She clenched her hands. She really didn’t want to be in this room alone with the Joker. All their interactions together had always been physically in her favor. Him in chains, attached to the chair and the table, with security cameras and two orderlies outside the door. Harleen had never felt mentally safe but him, but she always knew he couldn’t actually hurt her.

But this? Oh, Harleen was scared. 

“Are you finally going to tell me why I’m here?” She asked. He didn’t answer. Instead he walked a little closer. He turned to look at the tv screen. She looked at it too and saw that a new host and a new group of people were having a discussion.

_ Joker kidnaps doctor. Leaves 1 dead, 8 injured_

There was still only one dead. As far as Harleen knew Arkham was still alive. As long as he was alive, Harleen could breathe. As long as she could breathe she could survive this.

Joker still hadn’t said anything and it didn’t seem like he was really listening to the news broadcast. “Why’d you give me the cat.” She dared to ask.

“Didn’t ask Toby?” He questioned back. His eyes didn’t move from the screen and that pissed her off.

Her body moved faster than her mind. Harleen found herself on her feet, throwing the pillow she had been laying against at the Joker. “Stop playing fucking games with me! He said _ you _ told him to give me the cat! Why?”

The Joker had flinched at that. Stepping back in mild shock. “If this is about Crane, I’m not doing it! I’m not! You can kill me if you want, I’m not doing it damnit!” He was staring at her. It shouldn’t have made her so uneasy.

Harleen had been pinned against those eyes for months now. Sometimes in anger, but only so many times, Harleen could count on one hand. He wasn’t angry but that didn’t matter to her.

He was still staring at her. 

“It’s nice to see you with your hair down again.” He said. 

Harleen flinched, softly touching the hair that laid on her shoulder. She always wore it in a bun. Professional. How she always wanted to present herself. No one had ever seen it down when she went to work. No one.

“You’ve never seen me with my hair down.” She defended. Harleen narrowed her eyes at him as he stalked closer. She took one step back but that was it. She wouldn’t let her fear of him control her. 

“Oh, but I have.” Joker smirked. He went to touch her hair but Harleen smacked his hand away. However he quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. Harleen missed the couch, falling down _ hard _on the floor. She grabbed her head and groaned. That really fucking hurt. 

He bent down with that sucking smile on his face. Maybe Harleen had made a mistake, but she’d rather die then let him just touch her. “Remember?”

Harleen glared at him and he giggled. “I remember.” He looked away, having eyes of someone thinking back on a fond memory from the pas. “I remember you, walking into the room, you’re hair down. You were completely out of your element. And totally hungover.”he laughed again, a little harder the time. It made Harleen flinch. 

“Hungover?” She whispered.

Suddenly it came flooding back to her.

Three weeks after the Joker had been sent to Arkham, Selina had celebrated her 26th birthday. Selina was younger than Harleen, therefore, she wanted to go out and have a good time. Unluckily for Harleen, Selina’s birthday had fallen on a Wednesday.

Harleen had been so sure she could handle the hangover she would have the next day, but she really couldn’t. The bun she always had on made it worse, so Harleen had worn her hair down that day. What made it worse was that she had slept over at Selina’s apartment and found herself an hour behind her usual schedule. She couldn’t go home and while Selina was sweet enough to lend her a shirt, Harleen still felt like crap walking into work that day.

Back then, before she had become Joker’s regular doctor, a group of doctors would observe all the sessions that involved the Joker. Afterwards, when he was escorted out, the same group would be in the hallway to watch him leave. It was more of a test to see if he would ever do anything in front of the group of them then anything.

Harleen did remember him giving her a glance longer then he had ever given her. At the time, Harleen had believed he was trying to intimidate her. It had worked of course, but she hadn’t thought anything else about it.

By the time she became his doctor, she had forgotten all about the incident. She never thought he would remember something like that. 

“You remember.” He said. It snapped Harleen out of her trance, remembering her current situation. On the floor with the Joker leaning above her. 

Harleen pushed herself to sit on her arms. “I hadn’t interviewed you that day. That was weeks before I became your doctor!”

He smirked. “And from that first moment you left an imprint on me.”

Harleen felt something flip in her stomach. Surprise? Fear? Even if she had been the only doctor to get anything out of him, she never believed she left any impact on him. Just a conversation partner he was allowed to have three times a week.

The door opened again. Looking over, Toby walked in and briefly paused. He observed the two for a moment before turning back to close the door.

“I brought you food, Doctor. I assumed you might be hungry.” He plopped a bag on the counter. It didn’t have any logos. It could’ve been anything and that made her nervous.

“You assumed wrong.” She gritted. Toby shrieked back but altogether took it in stride. He seemed to be getting used to her anger.

“Now, that’s not nice, doc.” Joker said. He roughly grabbed her arm, pulling her up as Harleen struggled to keep up. “Toby here went through a lot to get this for you. I’d show a bit of appreciation.” He pulled her over to the counter, forcing her into a stool to sit.

He sat in the one next to her, giving her a smile that she knew meant he _ wasn’t _ playing games. “I appreciate it.” She said to Toby. 

He looked between the two of them before finally letting whatever he was thinking go. “Right. You need me for anything else.” He asked the Joker.

Joker kept his eyes on Harleen for another moment before hopping off the stool. “Yeah, in here.” Joker and Toby both walked into the bedroom, closing the door to thus leave Harleen by herself.

They must have really believed that Harleen wouldn’t escape.

She sighed. She couldn’t. She remembered the men from outside and slumped in her seat. They’d probably grab her even if she made it out the building.

She looked over at the bag Toby had left for her. She could smell something nice coming out of it. Damn him for being so kind after everything she’s been through.

It must have been some food from his own apartment. Inside was a container of spaghetti and bottled water. The container was slightly warm which meant he probably heated it up for her. She gave a sound in frustration. She hated that he was being so nice. 

For the next few minutes she ate the spaghetti slowly in silence. Even though she was starving, she was also too nervous to really enjoy her meal. Just knowing the Joker was in the other room was enough to paralyze Harleen. If she could just be sure that she’d be safe if she left the building she would risk it. 

She had to be sure she was safe.

The door opened again and out came Joker with Toby following behind. “You’re still here?” He said jokingly, fully aware that he never expected her to leave. 

“Where would I go?” She spat back, not taking her eyes off the container infront of her.

“I’m off then.” Toby announced. He stopped a moment to look back at Harleen. “I’ll see you later, Doctor.” With that he was out of the apartment. 

Joker sat right back next to Harleen. She could feel his eyes on her, watching her as she continued to eat. Though the bites now felt more heavy in her mouth as her heart beat. She was used to his stares, but this was a whole different level.

Before, it had seemed like the Joker was always waiting for Harleen to slip up. Now, she couldn’t tell what he wanted. For her to crack? To breakdown? Harleen liked to think she was stronger than that. But was she really?

“You can ask one question.”

She turned to him at that. He had interrupted her thoughts and surprised her. “What?” He didn’t repeat his sentence. Oh Harleen had heard him, but she couldn’t believe it.

He was going to actually answer her questions? Well, question. She was relieved but also disappointed.

One question. Why one question? Why couldn’t he just tell her everything. Why was she here? Why wasn’t Carolina? Did he mean to shoot Solomon? Did he want to kill him. What about the cat? Harleen loved the guy, but why her? Was it Crane? But why Crane? Why could Crane do for the Joker?

“Why didn’t you go after Batman?” She finally asked.

This seemed to take the Joker back. His eyes flicker away from her face for just a moment. He was expecting that and honestly neither was Harleen. Out of all of the questions swirling in her head, why was this the most pressing one to her?

Who was she kidding? She knew why.

The Joker prepared to answer, but Harleen stopped him. She could see the muscles moving on his face through the makeup, the way his eyes looked into hers. The same look he gave when talking about his past. “Don’t lie! I know when you’re going to make a bad lie. I’m your physiatrist, remember?”

He had almost a shadow of a smile pass his face. But it disappeared just as fast. “You wanted to be left alone with my boys?”

“What would it matter if something happened to me?” He didn’t answer. He did say he would only allow one question, but Harleen didn’t care anymore. 

“Is it Crane? Is that what this is about?” She turned towards him in her seat. Now they were facing each other. Harleen was still scared, but her anger outweighed everything. This wasn’t fair. Why had _ she _been kidnapped. Wouldn’t have been easier to just kill her?

So she spoke her mind. “You could kidnap any doctor to help you. If you tortured Carolina for long enough she would have agreed to to do it. It doesn’t have to be me!”

“But it does.” He finally whispered. Harleen shut her mouth. She didn’t like the way he had said it. She leaned back a little, nervous about what he might do next. 

Joker looked away from her. Suddenly seeming to be in thought. “What was it they all said about me? You know, how, my eyes linger on you for too long. How, every word you say leaves me hanging for more. How, I always seem to want our sessions to go on longer than they required.” He looked around like he was searching for an answer, even though they both knew what he was talking about. It was the word Harleen had always hated hearing from others. It wasn’t true and he was acting like it was.

“Ah! I’ve become…attracted to you.”

Joker leaned over close to Harleen. Setting his left hand on the back of her stool. Harleen stared at him, frozen solid. The Joker had an intense look in his eyes that made something in her stomach drop up and down. 

“It-it’s attached…” She tried to correct. Her voice travling back down her throat.

He didn’t mean it. He couldn’t have meant it. There was nothing about Joker that…that…

He was shaking his head, his eyes still boring into hers. “Mm...no. I know what I said.” This time he hooked his left foot on her stool, pulling her closer to him. Their knees touched and Harleen instincts jerked back. 

Harleen was scared. She was so scared. Joker could kill her at any second if he wanted to. But at the same time, she knew he wouldn’t. If he wanted to kill her, he would’ve. From everything he’s done until know, she could see he didn’t want to kill her. If he killed her, his hard work would be ruined and he would have to start over. And Joker was not a man who enjoyed starting over.

But she was also scared for another reason. She could feel something in _ her _ that she shouldn’t be feeling. But it still made her heart beat. And that’s what made Harleen scared too. 

“I didn’t go after Batman because I had a more important objective, Harley.”

The sound of ringing could be heard coming from somewhere close. Harleen searched for it with her eyes but zeroed in on Joker’s coat when he looked back at it. Someone was calling him. 

“Are you not going to take it?” She asked. He turned his head back to her. His stare not as intense as it had been but just as chilling. He let her stool go standing up to go answer his phone.

Harleen took the opportunity to get out of dodge. She swiftly stood up and hurried over to the other side of the living room space.

“What?” She heard him answer the phone. Harleen looked away from him, instead looking back at the screen.

_ Eamon Quinzel, Brother of kidnapped doctor, Harleen Quinzel_

“I’m working on it.” The Joker said. But Harleen had already delegated his conversation to the back of her head.

On the screen stood her younger brother Eamon. Still the strapping young man Harleen had always known he’d turn into. He looked a lot like their mother. More than Harleen and Odelia ever would.

He was standing in front of their grandmother's house, giving a statement to the news reporters around him. Harleen couldn’t hear what he was saying, the volume on the tv too low. But it didn’t matter.

Harleen had completely forgotten. If she was kidnapped, the police would of course report it to her next of kin. Which meant that her grandmother knew that Harleen had been kidnapped. She could throw up.

Eamon spoke for a few more seconds before stepping away. The police stopped any reporters trying to step closer, but Harleen could still see him walk inside the house.

She had to get out of here. She looked at the Joker who was still on the phone. She had to get out quick.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me rewriting this chapter so many times it got to 10k words.
> 
> Anyways there’s a torture scene halfway through so warnings for that. It shouldn’t be too graphic but I know people can get uncomfortable about that, so just a heads up. Enjoy!

Oh Harleen was not having a good time.

The door slamming shut a few hours later was what woke her up. Harleen flinched and stared at the door as she heard the Joker’s steps disappear down the hall.

After she saw her brother on the news last night, Joker went back inside his bedroom and left her alone finally. She had heard him talking to someone, but after an hour of sitting in a daze, she had fallen asleep. 

She couldn’t, couldn’t know how her family was taking this. How can you know the minds of people you hadn’t spoken to for god knows how many years. Her grandmother was most likely devastated. Her and Harleen were still close, she’d be the most affected.

Eamon. He’d seemed so calm, but Harleen could see from those short few minutes. He’d been nervous. Not just because he was giving an important statement. But nervous for Harleen. Where she was. Was she safe? Was she alive? What can he possibly do to help her?

Odelia. Her and Harleen hadn’t been on good terms since they were teenagers. No telling what she felt about this. Was she even scared for Harleen? Would she even mourn her if Harleen had died?

Harleen sat up. She couldn’t think about it. What she could think about was the fact the Joker had left Harleen by herself in this apartment. Did he expect her to just stay here until he came back?

Fuck that.

She got up from the couch and quickly headed towards the window. Suspiciously there was no one outside when she looked. Yeah, late at night no one would be wondering around this neighborhood. But early in the morning? Not a single soul? Even Harleen would see people walking around her neighborhood in the mornings.

_ Let’s take a step back, Harleen. _

Ok. As far as she knew, she was in an abandoned apartment building that the Joker and his crew commandeered for themselves. She was on the fourth floor. It had a lobby and a basement. The elevator was honestly a death trap and she wasn’t sure exactly where the stairs were. But if she could find them, she could get out of here.

But that was also accounting for if there was no one else in the halls or lobby. She could do some reconnaissance but that would be taking a risk. Well, Harleen trying to escape was already a huge risk.

She peeked out the window again. There was still no one in sight. Below was a large trash container. Maybe if she jumped?

No. No, that was as stupid as it sounded.

She stepped away from the window and headed over to the front door. Looking out the peephole, the hallway appeared to be completely silent. But appearances weren’t always the truth. The Joker had just left. There was a possibility that he was still inside the building. 

She stepped away from the door and went back to the couch. She turned the TV off, not wanting to hear anything else about her kidnapping. Nor wanting to see anything about her family’s reactions. She slumped down on the couch, deciding that she needed to calm her nerves if she was even going to try and attempt to escape.

She had no idea how many men he had. It seemed like a lot last night, but what if that was only a portion of the men he had. Who knows how many of the surrounding buildings he was in control of. 

More buildings. More men.

She sat up, looking back over at the door. This was her one and only chance. Harleen had to do _ something _. If she got caught, she could only pray that the Joker wouldn’t kill her. Or do something worse. 

An hour later, Harleen took her plan into action.

Opening the door, Harleen looked out and scanned the area. In the past hour she had only heard two people come and go. Both times the elevators were taken, even the Joker had walked down that way earlier. Which meant the staircase was her best bet.

She stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind her. In her hand she had a knife she had found in one of the kitchen drawers. She thought it was a little stupid for the Joker to keep such a dangerous weapon with her around. But he was probably right in assuming she wouldn’t use it on him.

It made her remember a mistake a doctor had made sometime after Joker had entered Arkham. They had thought that letting him have an hour out in the gardens would make him more talkative. Of course it hadn’t worked.

An orderly had taken advantage of his position and tried to beat Joker up. Saying his brother-in-law had been on that boat and had feared for his life.

The Joker hadn’t cared and wasn’t even going to play with the idea of apologizing. It was actually one of the first times Harleen had ever seen the man irritated before. He seemed to have been actually enjoying the makeshift asylum garden, not that anyone believed Harleen when she’d said that.

Even though the Joker had his hands cuffed he still had been able to get the orderly on the ground with the cuffs around his neck. It had been horrible and terrible publicity for the asylum when the incident got leaked. 

That’s what made her grip the knife tight. Joker had some type of combat training. That was obvious. He only fought back when he knew he could win a fight. That’s why he never fought Batman. He couldn’t win that fight.

But with Harleen? He wouldn’t even need to try.

Harleen stood for a moment, stretching her ears to see if she could hear anything to help her. The hall was quiet. She heard no footsteps and no sign of life besides her own. This was her chance.

Harleen walked briskly towards the stairwell. She wore no shoes which made her footsteps quiet against the floor.

Getting to the door she looked at it tensely. If they always used the elevator it may be strange to hear the stair door open. But that was only if they never used the stairs.

Clenching the door knob, Harleen prayed it wasn’t locked and sighed when it opened. It wasn’t quiet but it wasn’t particularly loud either. She quickly opened it entering inside before closing it behind her.

The stairway was brightly lit. This didn’t make Harleen feel good. If anyone was downstairs they would see her shadow. Or worse, see her.

Harleen started down the stairs at a hesitant pace. Walking down quickly and stopping on the next landing for only a moment before continuing down the next set of stairs.

Reaching the lobby, Harleen looked out and was slightly relieved when she saw no one. But she wasn’t out of sight yet.

The front doors were right up ahead and they didn’t look locked. She hoped they weren’t. Just as she started for the doors she heard the elevator start up.

Harleen froze and looked over at the elevator that was groaning away. She looked up at the numbers moving above the doors. As the seconds passed the numbers went from the second floor to the fourth.

She prayed that it wasn’t the Joker returning because Harleen’s hand was already on the door handle. 

As she exited out the building Harleen was momentarily stopped by the sun. This, of course, had to be the brightest day in Gotham. It was fall damnit.

“-the fuck.” Harleen swiftly turned, swinging the knife slightly for a moment. Next to the door stood two men, a big man with muscles that rivaled the orderlies at Arkham. The other man was skinner but taller, with a totally creepy face to go along with it.

The two looked between her and the knife. Trying to decipher what to do. “Don’t come near me.” Harleen hissed. She took two steps backwards. If she could distract them with the knife she could possibly get away.

The taller man jerked forward and Harleen was not fast enough. The knife was knocked out of her hand and he was pulling her arms behind her back. The bigger man picked up the knife and smiled at her.

“What were you planning to do? Runaway? He smirked. Oh, what Harleen would give to wipe it off his face.

“Runaway?” The man holding her asked. “How far do you think she would have got?” They both laughed at that. It made Harleen’s skin crawl.

_ Maybe getting caught by the Joker wouldn’t have been so bad… _

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” A voice shouted. Harleen looked across the street.

One of the boys from last night, the one with the Detroit cap, was standing on the sidewalk across the way. He looked absolutely pissed and it made Harleen internally sigh. She knew he could do anything.

He took a few steps closer, a mix of worry and fury in his eyes. “Let her go! The boss might see you.”

The bigger man turned his head. “Hop off it boy. We’ll bring her back.”

“No, let her go!”

The man turned his body, this time showing off the knife. “I said, hop off it.” He glared at the boy, not at all afraid to throw down with a child.

“I said let her go!” The boy's eyes lit up like a light. He threw his hands out and they, to Harleen’s horror, were suddenly engulfed in flames.

The three adults gasped. Harleen could feel the heat from where she was standing. “Fuck! It ain’t worth this shit!” The taller man ran off, but not before pushing Harleen down onto the ground. The bigger man was frozen stiff. But not for long since Harleen heard his footsteps pounding after his buddy. Taking the knife with him.

Great, now her hands and knees hurt. So much for her great getaway. 

“Are you ok?” A voice asked. Harleen looked up to see the boy was now standing over her, his hands still ablaze.

Harleen quickly crawled backwards away from him, trying to get as much distance between them as she could. “I’m fine, really. I can control it. It won’t hurt ya.”

Oh yeah, sure, she was totally going to believe that. But the boy showed proof by shaking his hands, making the flames around them go away.

Harleen was shocked and laid still looking up at him. She wasn’t sure what to do in this situation. Metahumans didn’t come to Gotham, or at least not as far as she knew, besides Superman or another hero. But this boy was in Joker’s gang. He was dangerous as far as she was concerned.

The boy took a cautious step forward. “I’m Francis.” He explained, giving Harleen what could only be described as a reassuring smile. It was anything but reassuring.

But the doctor in Harleen had to admit the boy was really trying. He looked incredibly nervous and unsure about himself. Uncharacteristic for a boy with his abilities but not for someone his age.

Harleen slowly stood back back, making sure that there was still a good few feet between the two of them. “Harleen.” She replied back. 

Francis cringed. “That’s a mouthful.”

“Wasn’t my idea.” She murmured. She kept glancing between his hands and face. She couldn’t help but ask. “So what happened? You fall in a vat of chemicals.”

He cringed again, but with a more somber look. Harleen cursed at herself. She’d been Joker’s psychiatrist so long she’d forgotten you had to be more stubte with actual people. “You heard about the Big Bang thing in Detroit?” He finally asked. 

Heard about it? It was all the news could talk about for almost a month. A big explosion at the Detroit docks led to an insane amount of people having metahuman abilities.

Everyone dubbed them ‘Bang Babies’, off the fact that most of the victims were teenagers and that a big explosion is what changed them. It had happened seven months ago and they were _ still _finding people.

So what the hell was he doing here? Did the Joker know about this kid?

“You’re a Bang Baby?” Francis nodded. “It’s a long way from Detroit to Gotham.”

He shrugged. “It’s a long story.” A noisy car was heard further down the street and Harleen suddenly remembered why she had left the apartments in the first place.

_ Shit, Francis will stop me for sure. _

She deflated. This wasn’t worth it. She turned back back towards the apartments, deciding she’d rather take her chances with the Joker than the people she would encounter on her way back to the city. At least she knew him. 

Francis trailed behind her. Walking inside the open door as they entered the lobby. “So what, you escaped?”

Harleen stopped by a vending machine on a wall. It was totally empty. Not because someone had used it really, but because someone had smashed it open and took all the contents out. There was no glass on the floor which made her think this wasn’t a recent theft.

“Wasn’t hard, not like they chained me up.” She replied. 

“He didn’t?” Harleen looked at Francis who had a surprised look on his face.

Harleen shrugged. “Should he?”

Francis sheepishly looked away. “He usually does.” He muttered. That statement was a little weird, Joker hadn’t been out that long. Had he really kidnapped so many people in such a short time?

An apartment did have many rooms. She shivered at the thought. But the memory of not hearing anyone on the fourth floor made her feel better…

Well, not really. 

Francis looked between Harleen and the empty machine next to her before sighing. “I guess as long as you don’t actually run away then it’s ok. But you should probably get back to his place.” Obviously ignoring the fact she had just tried to escape, Harleen nodded in agreement.

He started to walk towards the elevators but Harleen was quick to grab the back of the boy’s jacket. “Can we take the stairs?” She offered. 

“Fine by me.” So they took the stairs back to the Joker’s apartment in silence. Harleen now burned at the thought that she could have somehow escaped the Joker and his band of men.

She had been so reckless. So stupid! If Francis hadn’t shown up when he did…

Back at the apartment door, Francis opened it and let Harleen quietly walk back inside. “So… you’re actually Mr. J’s doctor?” He asked, closing the door behind him. Harleen briefly wondered why he thought he could just hang out with her in here, but something made her pause.

“Mr. J?”

“Ah, yeah. Me and the guys call him that. Mr. J, sometimes J-Man and a few times Jokester…” Francis’s face flushed a little at the last name. “We don't say that one to his face though.” He added.

Harleen thought it was a little cute. She wondered, by guys, did he mean the other boys? Harleen couldn’t see Toby calling the Joker anything like that. But it also made her worried. Why was a kid like Francis even here? How the hell did he, or any of those boys really, find themselves a part of the Joker’s gang? 

Harleen wasn’t really in the business of prying into people she had no reason too. But her senses were tingling and the shrink inside of her just had to know. “Look, I usually wouldn't ask why you’re here but, you seem really young. Why are you here?”

Straight and to the point, Francis looked absolutely startled. “Uh…” He started and looked almost ready to snap back at her.

Harleen held up a hand. “Hey, look. I’m a psychiatrist. It’s kinda my job to talk people through their problems. Maybe I can help you.” Francis seemed to calm down but almost immediately got defensive again.

“I won’t help you escape.”

“I never said that.” Harleen rolled her eyes at him. “Sit down.” She said motioning for the couch. Francis stood silent for a moment before tentatively walking past her towards the couch.

Harleen grabbed a stool from the counter and slid it over as Francis took his seat. The boy seemed ridiculously nervous and looked around the room hesitantly.

“This is kinda weird.” He was sitting way too rigid and was grasping at his knees. He was scared to be in the Joker’s apartment when the man wasn’t there. He was even more scared about what those consequences would be. 

“First sessions usually are.” Harleen assured. That did nothing for Francis’ nerves. He still refused to lean back and was staring at the wall in front of him. “What’s your name.”

Francis gave Harleen a look. “It’s part of the process.” He looked skeptical but turned his gaze back to the wall.

“Francis.” Wasn’t willing to give his last name. Not that Harleen needed it, but it showed he didn’t particularly trust her with it. 

“Are you named after someone?”

Francis shifted. “My uncle, apparently. Died before I was born.”

He had said that with a hint of bitterness. Possible unmet expectations? Being named after an uncle wasn’t strange, but being named after a dead uncle came with baggage. “You know how?”

“Cancer.” He looked away from the wall towards the TV then back to the wall. 

Harleen however, pressed the topic. “Does your family have a history of cancer?”

He leaned back a little at that. Perfect. “Uh…my grandmother’s sister had it.”

“Any other history of disease in your family?”

“Not that I know about.” He said it quickly. He was lying. “Uh, so. Is this important?” Deflection. Harleen would have to note that. 

“It helps.” She answered. “Tell me, how have you been feeling lately, Francis?”

“Seriously?” He groaned. 

“It’s part of the process.”

Francis sat up, staring Harleen down. “Is it really part of the process or are you just saying that?” Harleen didn’t answer. Francis leaned back again. “I’m a little jumpy, I guess.”

“Is it because you’re working for the Joker?” Francis didn’t answer immediately. To Harleen, it seemed like he was trying to come up with another lie. 

“Yes.” It was the truth. 

“How did you come to work for him?” This is what Harleen needed to know. If she got this, maybe she could help him get out. Maybe he would take her with him. But Francis had a worried expression on his face. “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

_ Please tell me. Please tell me _.

“I wasn’t supposed to work for him.”

“No?”

Harleen perked up. Now this was interesting. 

“I was supposed to work for Dr. Crane.”

Harleen’s blood turned cold. “Crane?” Francis must have heard the tremble in her voice because he looked over at her in shock. He sat up with that worried expression on his face again.

“I really shouldn’t tell you this…”

“Then let me tell you something.” Harleen quickly snapped back. Francis flinched but waited for her to continue. “The reason Joker kidnapped me is something I don’t know yet. But, I do know he wants me to help him break Dr. Crane out of Arkham. Now you don’t have to tell me anything about Crane, I just want you to understand why I may be interested in him.”

Francis nodded his head. He knew this topic would only continue if he wanted it too. He could always say ‘I don’t wanna talk about this’ and Harleen would drop it. 

“Fuck.” Francis looked frustratedly at the TV screen. Staring at his reflection before answering. 

“Someone hired me and the rest of the guys to be muscle. One group goes to the Joker, the other to Crane. I was supposed to go to Crane. But he didn’t show up so we all work for Mr. J now.”

That’s it. That’s why Joker hadn’t taken Crane. It was almost like a lightbulb moment for Harleen. Joker wanted more men and whoever hired Francis wasn’t willing to give him more. The Joker didn’t take Crane so whoever this man was had to give the group up to Joker so he’d eventually get Crane out. This hadn’t been about Harleen at all.

“I see.” She commented. But wait, this was why he had grabbed her. He needed a plan B for breaking out Crane later. Toby had already implicated himself by breaking Joker out, so he needed another inside man. 

And Harleen had been just that. 

“Is this hard?” Harleen looked back over at Francis, who she hadn’t realized she had looked away from. 

“Excuse me?”

He made a gesture with his hands. “Don’t you need like..a notebook or something?”

“I have a good memory.”

Harleen suddenly remembered Francis lying earlier and it got her thinking.

“About your uncle,” She started. “You said he died from cancer.”

“Yeah.” Francis started fidgeting which had Harleen confused. He had just lied even though that’s what he had told her at the beginning.

“You know what kind?”

“Kind?” Francis had a confused expression until realization flashed across his eyes. “Oh, it was ah…brain. Yeah, brain cancer.”

What the hell. It was one thing to not know what cancer someone you never knew died of. It was another thing to just lie about it. It was like Francis had never been asked that question. Or worse.

Being told to tell that lie.

It quickly made Harleen go through a few scenarios of answers for the lie.

One, there was no uncle. Francis had lied and he either was named after someone else or no one at all. And the only reason he had been confident about his answer earlier was because he had told it so often it became natural. He may have even started believing it himself. 

Two, there was an uncle and Francis was just lying about what cancer he died of because he just didn’t know. No one had asked before so he just made it up on the spot. Pretty dumb, but he was just a kid.

Three and the worst of them all, he had an uncle who didn’t die from cancer. He could have possibly died from something else. Not from a natural cause, then his parents would’ve said which one. Murder perhaps?

But then who would have told him this lie if he hadn’t just made it up himself? Maybe his uncle was still alive?

“Let’s change the subject. Did you have good parents?”

Francis’ eyes went bright but his body language went on defense. A touchy subject. “Great parents. Best there is.”

Harleen quickly shot back. “But you left home?”

Francis paused at that one. “I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Because of your powers?”

“Yeah, and…” He looked down at his hands. Harleen could see that they were slightly glowing. He clenched them, putting them down on his legs.

“And?”

Francis sighed. “There’s this guy, asshole really.”

Not where Harleen was hoping this would go but she could roll with it. “And he…?”

“He thinks he’s some kind of hero.” Francis spat it out like it was a bad meal. A hero. That was definitely interesting. 

“He does?”

“My parents don’t make a lot of money, so I thought with my powers, maybe I could help them out. But this guy he…”

“He’s stopping you.”

Francis shot up from the couch. Harleen flinched but otherwise stayed still as the boy paced in front of her. Better not make him think she's scared. “People can get new cards, can’t they? And a few dollars never hurt anyone. It wasn’t like I was robbing places!”

He was trying to defend his actions, but Harleen was smarter than that. 

“But you were, weren't you?” Francis stopped pacing. He looked at her and she could almost hear his heart beating. “You robbed places. Didn’t you?”

He slumped. Thumping back down on the couch. “Yes.”

“Don’t you think he’s a little justified in his hero act then?”

“But he should understand! He’s like me, his parents are poor too!”

“You know his identity?” Francis huffed, looking away from Harleen. He didn’t know, didn’t have a single clue. “So you don’t know his parent’s financial situation?” Francis still didn’t answer. Harleen was used to the silent treatment when her patient was faced with the facts. “So what if he isn’t poor?”

“Because everyone at the explosion was either a part of a gang or was just unlucky to be passing by!”

“So he was in one of the gangs?”

Francis leaned back, crossing his arms. “I don’t know…”

“So you don’t know if he was just unluckily passing by?”

“That still doesn’t give him a right to try and turn me in!” Francis looked so frustrated. Harleen didn’t mean it to get this far but, she couldn’t let it go. 

“Francis. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe he’s trying to show you that what you’re doing is only hurting yourself and your parents.” That hit him. Francis kept looking at the wall. Harleen could see his eyes were welling up. She hadn’t wanted him to cry, but this was some good progress. 

“I mean, if you weren’t out committing crimes, would you have run away from home? Would you have left your wonderful parents?”

A tear fell down Francis’ check. Harleen wanted to cry too. In the end, Francis was a child. He shouldn’t be in this situation. Maybe she could convince him to go-the sound of the door handle turning made both of them jump.

Harleen turned around as the Joker strolled into the apartment. Francis quickly started wiping away the tears in his face, standing up in the process. 

“Francis. Fancy seeing you here my boy.” He didn’t comment on the tears. A mercy if Harleen had ever seen one. 

“We’re in the middle of a session, Joker.” She dared to state. 

“Ooo, a session? Let me listen in!” He rubbed his hands together. Giddy at the thought of watching Harleen in action outside his own interviews. 

Harleen was defiant however. “Unlike your supervised sessions, this is private.”

“I was leaving anyways, Mr. J.” Francis intercepted. He hurried over to the door, not looking at the Joker as he passed the older man. 

“Francis.” Harleen called out. Francis looked back. Jerking his eyes over to his boss’ back and her. “We can talk later if you want.”

Francis nodded, almost throwing the door open and running out. Slamming the door behind him. Harleen hoped he’d take her up on his offer.

If she was here when he decided. 

“Making friends already, I see.” Joker commented. Harleen glared at him turning away. “You’re giving me the silent treatment now?”

Harleen didn’t answer. “I’m hurt, really. I thought this would be a great time for us to talk!”

She doubted it. While Harleen did want to know why she was here, she also didn’t feel like speaking to him. For months all she had done was either want to speak to him or look forward to their sessions.

Now? She just wanted to go home. 

“Can I tell you a story?” She didn’t look at him as he walked from behind her to sit on the couch. Harleen felt her skin prickle as he had moved around. Nervous about his next move.

“Well, you’re so used to hearing them I bet you won’t mind another one!” This was different and he knew it. This time he wasn’t handcuffed to the table and chair. 

“This is a story about an old friend of mine, Nancy Hawthorne.” Joker started. He leaned back on the couch throwing one arm across the back. “You see, Nancy, was a real bitch. I mean, a real bitch. You know, Nancy owned almost an entire neighborhood not too far from the docks.”

That got her attention. “Apartments, store fronts, banks, oh Nancy owned it all. Pretty rich bitch if I say so myself.” He started laughing but quickly let it fall. 

“But, she wasn’t the nicest landlady. You know, always making it harder and harder for the people who lived around here to pay her rent. Making it harder for the businesses to pay rent.”

“She did it, because she wanted a more...cleaner area.” Harleen looked at him. He was looking at the tv and seemed to be trying to find the right word. He did this often back at the asylum. Harleen had guessed he enjoyed her telling him big words he didn’t all together understand. Not because he was impressed by her intelligence, but because he liked her attention.

“Gentrification.” She supplied. He snapped his fingers and smiled. Harleen had been right. 

“Exactly. And you can’t do that with-unwanted tenants.” Harleen cringed. Most people like that didn’t stay in Gotham from why she could see. Oh they would try, they’d always try. But it never worked. Gotham was just...different. 

“But the problem was, when the people left, the shops left. And no one wants to live where there’s nothing to do.” What was the point of this story? There was always a point with him but for once Harleen couldn’t see where he was going. 

“So Nancy, the losing her money bitch, wanted to sell some buildings.” He stopped talking for a moment. He seemed to get lost in his thoughts for a moment before giving another smile. “Well, it just so happened that a wonderful business man swooped from above and said, ‘Nance, I’ll take it all!’”

Harleen was sure the Joker wasn’t talking about himself. The Joker had robbed lots of places, but not even he made enough money to buy a whole district.

_ Was this the man Francis had talked about? _

“Well, Nancy, the bitch, didn’t want to sell it all. Especially not to who was offering.” He shook his head, trying to get the giggle that was bubbling up to go down.

“So I gave her a little visit.”

Harleen stiffened. She didn’t want to hear this. She didn’t want to hear this!

“And when I was done discussing the deal, I decided to throw in a little extra. A little insurance, if you will.”

The Joker looked away from the tv and at Harleen. She didn’t like the look in his eyes.

“Now, doc. Wouldn’t you think it would be horrible if someone found the cat of a woman whose body hasn’t been discovered yet and not tell someone.” He put his arm down and leaned his elbows on his knees. He laid his chin on his hands and stared at Harleen as her heart started to race.

“It would just be so terrible if someone tipped the police off and found something that would definitely implicate an accomplice. If not, the murderer themselves.”

“I won’t help you!” Harleen shouted as she stood up.

The Joker gasped and had the guts to have a look of surprise on his face. “That’s just rude, doc! I haven’t said anything about helping me.”

He shot up then and grabbed her arm. “I’m trying to help you.”

A cell phone rang. The Joker didn’t let Harleen go until the phone was halfway through its fourth ring. Without letting her go he grabbed the phone from his pants pocket and answered. 

“What?” He asked. A voice started screaming on the other side making even Harleen flinch. She couldn’t hear what the other party was saying, but she knew they were mad. “Calm down I can’t understand you.”

A few moments later his eyes left hers and flickered in irritation. He let go of Harleen’s arm and walked away. He didn’t leave the room but he wasn’t watching her. 

This was her chance.

Harleen slowly moved from her spot and towards the window behind her. She kept her eyes locked on the Joker as she slid the unlocked window back open. He didn’t notice, or chose not to notice.

Harleen quickly turned and stuck her head out. Looking down she suddenly bulked. It was so much further away then she remembered it was earlier. Maybe it had been her determination?

No, no. This really was a stupid idea. Why in the hell would she think this was smart? Was she going crazy?

Whatever it had been, it was gone.

“Why don’t I help you?” A hand grabbed her left ankle and pushed Harleen all the way out the window.

She screamed for a few seconds before realizing she wasn’t falling. Whoever had her ankle was dangling her over the side of the building. Below she could see a group of men come out from a building across the street. They were Joker’s men, all watching as their boss held Harleen’s life in his hands.

The trash bags below suddenly didn’t seem so sturdy and just one wrong thirst of his wrist would have Harleen flying right past it.

God she was so stupid.

“Joker! Joker! Don’t drop me, please! Please, god, don’t drop me!” She started to scream again. The men below her looked like they were genuinely scared for her while a few others didn’t look as nervous. One of them looked like he was bored out of his mind. “Joker, please! Pull me up, pull me up!”

“Are you going to liste-”

“I’ll listen to anything you say!” She interrupted. “Just don’t drop me, please! Joker, please!” In the mindset of all this, a small part of Harleen’s brain was actually curious.

While her screams had led the group of men out of their hiding places, no one else in the area seemed to care. Did nobody else really live in this area? What the he’ll happened to Nancy Hawthorne?

Anyways, back to her life being in danger.

Harleen felt the tears fall before she realized they had even welled up. Of course she would start crying in front of all these people. Just what she needed.

Fuck it. Honestly, fuck it. Harleen’s life was worth much more to her then that fucking job. If breaking Crane out cost her everything, at least she’d still be alive. 

“Please, I’ll help break Crane out. I’ll do anything you want. Just let me up, please!” She pleaded. This was so humiliating and at the same time, Harleen really didn’t want to be hanging from a window with only the Joker making sure she wouldn't fall. 

She wasn’t sure how long it took for him to finally make that decision. But between her continued pleading, the men staring up at them and the continued unrest at their being no one else in the area. The Joker made his decision. “Alright.”

Joker stuck his head further out the window. This only made Harleen get pulled further down which in turn made her scream. Again. “Boys! I think the good doctor gets it now!”

The men below didn’t answer.

Harleen felt him tap her right foot. “Harley, if you can be a dear and lift your other leg up.” Harleen did exactly as he said. The faster she was let back inside the better.

He started to lift her up but in reality he didn’t have a good grip on her ankles. His arms gave out and Harleen fell forward again. Harleen screamed. 

“Shut up! You’re fine.” Joker shouted. Harleen was not fine, thank you very much.

He let go of her left leg and Harleen clenched her jaw so she wouldn’t scream again. This time the Joker might drop her on purpose. He lifted her right leg higher and grabbed her right above her left knee. Repeating this with her right leg.

“Let’s try this again.” He muttered to himself. The men below had somehow gotten even more men. Francis, Eddie and their other friend being amongst them.

Harleen then felt herself being lifted up again. This time the Joker was actually able to get her legs through the window. It gave Harleen a sense of relief when she was upright again.

The Joker immediately grabbed the back of her shirt and threw Harleen to the ground. “What is your problem!” Harleen shouted as she looked up at him. The Joker didn’t answer. Instead he grabbed her ankle and started dragging her towards the front door.

He let her go to open it, in which Harleen tried to take the chance to get away from him. Joker it seems was always faster. He quickly opened the door and leaned down to grab her ankle before she could properly crawl away. Harleen fell and shouted as she was dragged out of the apartment.

“Let me go, let me go! Joker!” He ignored Harleen, dragging her down the hallway until they came upon the staircase.

Joker pulled the door open, turning to Harleen with a smile. “Don’t break your neck.” He pulled Harleen hard, essentially throwing her down the stairs. As she tumbled down Harleen decided that she would take his advice. Making sure her neck didn’t snap in the process.

At the bottom, Harleen smacked right into the wall. She slumped, completely drained by the situation. She thought that maybe it was all over but then she felt the Joker grab her ankle again. Pulling her towards the next set of stairs. 

“Stop! Stop!” She shouted. But it fell on deaf ears. He pulled her down the stairs again and this time, Harleen was sure he was being a little more aggressive with it.

Hitting the wall this time, Harleen could feel a hard smack on her head. It made her neck tingle and Harleen became worried. But not for long since the Joker decided it was time to start the process all over again.

It continued like this until the two eventually reached the lobby. By this point, Harleen was so exhausted by the back and forth, she didn’t even bother to get up. The men loitering around in the lobby were unsure if she was even still alive.

Toby immediately headed over to check on her but stopped when he saw the Joker walking down the stairs towards Harleen.

“Toby, my boy. The cuffs.” He ordered as he grabbed her arm. Joker lifted Harleen to her knees while Toby took a pair of handcuffs from his back pocket.

“Sorry about this doctor.” Toby placed her hands behind her back and cuffed them together. The Joker tightened his grip and lifted Harleen up.

She swayed, almost falling right back down again. But the Joker ignored this. He pulled her along, dragging her out into the garage. It had changed since she’d last seen it.

While the cars were in the same spots, in the middle of the open area was something that made her heart race. A tarp was suspended from the ceiling and facing it was a blinking camera.

A man stood to the side at a makeshift desk. On top of the TV tray was a laptop hooked up to the camera. He looked frustrated and at the same time nervous. Yeah, _ he _was nervous.

“Is it live?” Joker asked. He dragged Harleen to the tarp letting go of her arm as soon as she entered the camera’s sight. Harleen fell to her knees, too exhausted over everything that had happened.

“Not yet, waiting for your signal.” The man at the desk answered. “Four minute lag, just like you asked.”

“Good.” The Joker turned back to Harleen. Giving a sweep around the garage. Harleen watched as a few men came inside the garage before the last one closed it. Harleen’s heart felt like it would pop right out of her chest with how utterly terrified she felt.

The Joker stepped in front of the camera and started speaking. “Dr. Quinzel. Just as I had promised.” She heard him say. She squeezed her eyes shut at the thought of her family watching this.

She could see the look on her grandmother’s face. The tears bubbling over at the sight of Harleen still alive. Still breathing. At least for the moment. 

“Toby, my boy. You know what to do.” She heard him say suddenly. Harleen snapped her eyes open and looked up. The Joker was behind the camera now with a wide shit-eating grin. Toby was quickly by her side with a desperate look in his eyes. 

“Sorry, Doctor.” He whispered. He grabbed her and sat her up. Still with that apologetic look on his face he quickly grabbed her left arm. Harleen instantly tried to pull away.

“Don’t touch me!” She tried to scramble away, but Toby was stronger then her and immediately pushed her back down.

He grabbed out her arm again and pulled the socket out.

Harleen screamed as the pain went through her. “Shut up!” Toby screamed. He kneed her in the stomach and Harleen’s desperate plea blew out her mouth. She could feel her throat tighten and she coughed at the feeling.

He let go of her arm, that’s when she felt his hand on her leg. “Oh, no. Please, no! God, no!” Toby didn’t listen. He reached for her ankle and slowly started to twist it. 

“Alright, turn it off.” The Joker said. Toby immediately let go. “Reset it.”

Toby grabbed Harleen’s left arm again. “Sorry. I’m really sorry, Dr. Quinzel.” He popped her shoulder back into its socket. Harleen screamed and this time it even made the men around the room jump a little. When Toby let go of her Harleen flopped to the ground, face forward.

She lied there for a while. Silently crying to herself as the men around her went on with their business.

It hurt. It hurt so bad. She’d never felt something hurt like this ever. The memory of that little boy throwing a rock at Harleen’s head was all but a distant memory as the one she was living in replaced it. 

“Quickly, boys! Quickly!” The Joker shouted. Harleen could faintly hear the men gather into two of the vans. The Joker directed them on what to bring and what to leave behind. 

“Dr. Quinzel, you gotta get up.” Toby said next to her.

Harleen turned her head to glare at him because getting up would be so easy right now. He gave her a sympathetic look but it didn’t really work when you were the one who inflicted the pain.

Harleen looked away as Toby pulled a key out of his pocket. The cuffs unlocked and Harleen breathed a sigh. Her left arm was in so much pain. She didn’t bother wiping her face, she couldn’t stop crying.

“Let me help.” Toby said. He held onto Harleen’s right arm and lifted her up to her knees. “Can you walk?” He asked.

Harleen nodded. Although she really couldn’t, she also didn’t want Toby accidentally touching her shoulder. Standing up on shaky legs, Harleen let out a huge breath and whined at the pain. 

She followed Toby though to a black van that’s trunk was full of boxes. Harleen couldn’t tell what was in them, but she wasn’t dumb enough to think it was anything good.

Toby opened the back door and let Harleen scoot all the way behind the passenger. Behind her a man sat in the back seat by himself. Toby closed the side door and took the front passenger seat. The driver door opened and Eddie hoped in.

Harleen was still unsure why they had him be the getaway driver. Or a driver period. He was so jittery around the wheel it was infuriating.

The side door opened again and this time the Joker and another henchmen got in beside Harleen. “Let’s go.” The Joker commanded.

Eddie started the van up. Harleen watched as the other vans in the garage peeled off and left. Their van started moving and soon it was out of the garage as well. 

“Remember the directions?” Toby asked Eddie.

Harleen started to lean back in her seat. She felt something grasp her risk and looked down to see the Joker was holding her wrist. Harleen was so tired it was hard for her to care. 

The Joker took her tiredness and used it to pull her closer. He guided Harleen to lay her head on his lap. Something Harleen would’ve protested if she was in her right mind. But she was so tired and in so much pain. She just had to lay down.

Joker placed his left arm on her left shoulder but Harleen instantly flinched away from the painful touch. The Joker moved his hand away and used his right one to rub her head instead. Harleen did feel uncomfortable, but she was also becoming so limp. Everything that had happened to her in the past hour had drained all the life out of her.

“Missed the entrance, Eddie.” Toby announced. 

“Ah!...”

Toby sighed. “Take this U-turn.”

Harleen wrapped her uninjured arm around the Joker’s leg. If she ignored the fact she was resting on his lap she could get more comfortable.

Her other hand she sat beside her, hoping that if she didn’t move it then her shoulder would stop hurting so much. She knew it wouldn’t work.

She felt his left hand touch her again, this time on her side. Rubbing it back and forth to soothe her. Damn if it didn’t make her feel more tired. 

“Eddie, you’re driving too slow.” Toby commented.

Eddie shook his head. Looking around at the other cars flying past him. “I don’t want to go too fast.” He muttered back. 

Toby sighed again, rubbing at his face this time. “It’s the freeway, you’re supposed to.” He explained. “Next exit.”

“He said 16.”

“17. 17, Eddie.”

“I’m never getting that damn license.”

“Not with that attitude.”

“Where are we going.” Harleen asked weakly. Her eyes were getting heavy and she was trying not to fall asleep in the Joker’s lap.

No one answered her. Eddie was still concentrating on the road, Toby instructing him every now and then. Harleen was almost ready to just let herself fall asleep on her kidnapper’s lap when Eddie stopped the car.

She heard the doors open and groggily sat up as the Joker moved his hands from her. Eddie and Tobias were heading inside a building while the man who had sat in the seat behind them was scooting out towards the door.

“Gotta get a move on doc! Let’s go, let’s go!” The Joker was already outside the van. Harleen blinked at him but followed his instructions nonetheless. Her shoulder was still in massive pain, her stomach churned from the mark still throbbing and her head hurt from the headache that was quickly forming. Harleen was definitely not in the mood for whatever the Joker had planned.

As she was slowly coming out the van, a hand shot out in front of her. “Feeling any better?” It was Tobias. Obviously trying to make up for what he had to do earlier. Harleen was almost tempted not to take it. But she was so tired.

Harleen took his hand, which was thankfully on her right side, and slowly climbed out the van. Toby had learned his lesson and didn’t bother saying he was sorry again. Good, even though she knew he meant it, she was getting tired of hearing him have to say it. Somewhere inside of her, Harleen knew her suffering wasn’t something Toby enjoyed. He did it because Joker told him to.

It took a moment for Harleen to look at the building. It looked to be the back of a restaurant. She shivered, not really sure why she felt bad about the place.

Toby led her inside the back door. Inside was a massive kitchen, bigger than Harleen thought was necessary. Only a few men were working inside and none of them looked over as the two of them walked through. Going through a set of swinging doors, Harleen was left speechless at the restaurant's decorations.

There were three things that immediately stuck out to her. The floor and a more elevated part of the floor. Tables were lined up together and above them were balcony seats where someone could see the third and most important thing about the room.

A massive makeshift iceberg sat in the middle of the room. It stood so tall that the people in the balcony seats couldn’t see anyone across the way. Around it was a moat and Harleen wondered if there were any fish swimming around. On the iceberg were microphones and a few chairs scattered about. It was a stage. It was a fucking stage.

Toby led Harleen along to a corner in the dining hall. He brought her to a booth where Harleen freely scooted into a seat against the wall. “Sit here. I’ll bring you something to eat.” He said before walking away.

Surprisingly, after all she had been through, Harleen really was starving. Her stomach hadn’t just been hurting from it being kicked. She leaned back as best as she could in her seat. She wouldn’t dare try to fall asleep here. She still had no idea where she was, and while the giant stage in the room seemed familiar, she wasn’t sure exactly how.

The place was cold, not surprising. Maybe they turned up the heat when it was open, maybe it was part of the atmosphere.

From where she sat she could see the kitchen door open again. This time a skinny tall man wearing glasses and a dark green suit walked out.

Harleen instantly did not want him in the room. He looked harmless but his eyes said something else. And when he turned to face her she looked away. Stupid she knows, but she was definitely not in the mood for any more bullshit. 

Sadly, luck was not Harleen’s friend. “Doctor Quinzel.” The man said as he got closer to her. She looked back up at him and squinted. She recognized his face. 

“You’re…I know you…”

He smiled at her, though it didn't make her feel any better. He slid into the booth across from Harleen. “Edward Nygma.”

Harleen’s throat tightened at the name. She recognized that name. She definitely recognized _ that _name. 

“You worked for the GCPD.”

Edward‘s smile widened. He looked away for a moment, seeming to get lost in his memories before turning his gaze back to her. “That was a long time ago.”

“I remember watching the news.” It was horrible. Edward Nygma had killed two women three years ago off the delusion they were in love with him. He should have gone to prison. Arkham according to some people. But they never found him.

Yet here he was. Sitting with Harleen. Talking with her. 

“You killed people.”

He laughed. “Haven’t we all.”

“What do you want?”

“I just thought you wouldn’t want to be left alone. Brought to strange place after strange place.” He sighed. “Numbing on the mind.”

“I’ll be fine.”

Edward didn’t move however. Instead he gestured at Harleen. “So how's the arm?”

“In pain.”

The kitchen doors opened again. This time a shorter man wobbled, literally _ wobbled _, out with the Joker close behind him. Harleen had never felt so relieved at seeing the man then she was at this very moment.

“Dr. Quinzel!” The short man shouted. Harleen felt a little bad about her earlier comment. There was obviously something wrong with his foot which made him hobble along the way he did. Though strangely he didn’t walk with a cane. Instead he held an umbrella in his right hand.

His top hat also almost distracted her from the fact that he had a monocle on his right eye. A monocle. Who did he think he was.

“Welcome to the Iceberg Lounge. I am the proprietor, Oswald Cobblepot.” He struck out his left hand towards her. Harleen stared at it with almost a look of disgust. She wasn’t particularly opposed to shaking his hand, but her left arm was still in pain.

The Joker made her choice for her thankfully. He moved Oswald’s arm out of his way so he could sit in the booth next to Harleen. Oswald looked almost embarrassed at his mistake. But quickly let it go as he sat next to Edward across the booth.

Great. Now she was trapped, tired and hungry. 

“I apologize for the earlier torture.” Oswald began. He gave the Joker what could be considered a scalding look. “I was under the impression you would be told beforehand and better mentally prepared.”

Harleen blinked. “You’re sorry?”

“It was his idea.” Edward chirped.

Oswald smiled at that but let it drop at the sight of Harleen’s surprised face. “I believed that the asylum would raise the ransom money over a stunt like that. I was right.”

Asylum? Arkham Asylum?

“Ransom money?” It was the only thing Harleen could think to say. Even the thought of the asylum trying to put out ransom money for her safe return was almost…

Shit, Harleen couldn’t even think of a word. It was all just too shocking. She couldn’t have been worth so much to the asylum for them to even do this for her. 

“You don’t know?” Harleen shook her head. Maybe she should have been paying more attention to the TV this morning. Not turned it off when she had. “Late last night, Arkham Asylum had posted money to be given to the Joker if he released you alive. I told him to-make an example of you on TV so they would raise the price.”

So Joker hadn't done that just for shits and giggles. He had been told to hurt her. Would he have done it even if Oswald hadn’t told him to? Would he have tortured Carolina?

“Did they?”

“Yes, about twenty minutes ago. Not too long after the broadcast ended.” Oswald seemed entirely impressed with his supposed brilliance. However, Harleen was feeling particularly irritated and she didn’t hide it.

The Joker laughed next to her, making the quiet dining area erupt into his echoes. Oswald looked embarrassed again. “As I said before, I was under the impression you knew. I’m very sorry, I wouldn’t have suggested it if I knew you weren’t in on the plan.”

That just didn’t make any sense no matter how many times he said it. “Why would I have been told?”

“I had believed you..were…” He trailed off. Harleen followed where his eyes turned to and saw that he was looking at the Joker. The Joker had stopped laughing and wasn't looking at them. Though when Harleen had turned her head she saw that he was turning his.

“It no longer matters. Just know that by tonight, you will be sleeping in your own bed.” Oswald continued instead. 

“Or a hospital bed.” Edward commented.

Harleen perked up. “You’re letting me go?”

Oswald nodded. “The money was raised to my satisfaction, my need in that aspect is no longer needed.” Harleen’s heart started beating faster. This time in happiness. The thought of finally getting out of this situation almost made her smile. 

“But I still need _ you _.” Almost. Harleen looked back over at Joker. She wanted to scream so badly at him, but kept her anger inside.

“There is still the matter of Professor Crane.” Oswald had said it, but Harleen wasn’t paying attention to him.

The Joker gave her a smile. “You agreed to help me.”

“Because you were going to kill me.”

“Kill you? My favorite doctor? Never!” He laughed again. This time it made Harleen wince.

The hand that he had sat above her head then came slamming down onto her left shoulder. Harleen shouted out and grabbed his hand to make him let go. But the Joker grabbed her other shoulder and said with that horrid smile. “Hurt you real bad though, now that’s another thing.”

“Ah! I bet you're hungry.” Oswald announced. Toby had finally decided to return to Harleen with her promised meal. He was a little startled to find the four of them sitting together. 

He marched on however and eventually set the meal down on the table. Oswald pushed the tray towards Harleen with an almost straining smile on his face. He was probably trying to make himself appear likeable to her. It wasn’t working.

The Joker let Harleen go and she grabbed at her left shoulder in agony. Toby took his opportunity to walk away, but not before giving the Joker a worrying glance. His boss gave him a rigid look back and with that, Toby left.

Harleen had almost thought she would be too nervous to eat in front of the three men, but the smell made all her nerves slowly wither away. She started to eat and was only slightly annoyed that Oswald and Edward were watching her.

“While it would be better to not feed you, I also want you conscious for the next part of our conversation.” Oswald said. Harleen almost choked on a bite when he said it. This man really did recommend to torture her, didn’t he?

“Conversation?”

The atmosphere around the three suddenly shifted. The Joker had his arm back behind her, which made Harleen flinch. Oswald was leaning forward with an intense look on his face. Edward leaned back in his seat and seemed content on just being an unnerving presence amongst them.

“First.” Oswald began. “Where is Crane currently housed?”

“Don’t you know?” Harleen answered.

Oswald gave an exaggerated groan. “Have they figured out the mold problem? Should I create a new solution?”

“You put the mold in C-Wing?” She asked incredulously. But Oswald only waved the question away. 

“That’s not important. What’s important is if you can get him out.”

Harleen looked between the three men. Oswald and Edward were focused solely on her while the Joker seemed to not be paying attention at all. “They moved him back to C-Wing. It’s a little more high security, but I could do it.”

“What would you need?”

“I-I’m not sure.” Was she really agreeing to this? Was she really agreeing to breaking a patient, a _murderer, _out of Arkham Asylum?

“I don’t know much about that wing's security. And after the stunt with Tobias, all the security teams have been rotated. I don’t recognize any of the guys now.” Harleen knew a lot of guys had also been laid off since the breakout. She felt bad for them but she understood the asylum’s decision. If Toby had been an accomplice who knew who else was.

“Joker.” Oswald ordered.

Joker rolled his eyes. He pulled a phone out of one of his jacket pockets. He flipped through it for a little bit before turning it to Harleen. “Recognize any of them?”

On the screen was a picture of five very big, very intimidating looking men. Harleen at first didn’t recognize any of them. But she did recognize the uniforms they were all wearing. Orderly uniforms.

_ God, how many does he have in there? _

Harleen eventually pointed out one orderly she did see frequently.

“Garfield Lynns…” Joker whispered as he tapped the man’s picture. All it did was increase and decrease the size of the picture. 

“What’s he like?” Oswald stared at the Joker expectantly. “Joker.”

Joker turned the screen off and put the phone back into his pocket. “What about a fire? What’s the protocol for fires?”

Oswald was irritated that his question was being ignored but focused his attention back into Harleen anyway.

How the hell was she supposed to know that? Sure, Arkham had a fire protocol. But Harleen was sure the basic one that all employees knew wasn’t the one they were talking about. “I don’t know-” She started to say.

But just that quick she remembered something that could be helpful. “-but there was a fire there about twenty years ago.” Harleen hoped Marilyn’s information was good. 

“I remember that one.” Edward reminiscenced. Harleen didn’t for second believe the man was _that _old, but looks could be deceiving. “Lots of patients escaped, I heard.”

“And lots haven’t been found.” Oswald added. The calculation that was written all over his face didn’t make Harleen feel better about the situation.

“I don’t know the protocol, but after something like that, I’d figure they would be more prepared.”

“Not necessarily.” Edward countered. “If there had been another fire between then and now I would believe you. But that fire occurred almost twenty years ago. Most of the people working there wouldn’t remember something like that.”

“So, most of them wouldn’t even know what to do in the event of a fire.” Oswald concluded. He had what Harleen could only describe as a sparkle flickering in his eyes. He looked back at her and it made her shiver. “Do you?”

Harleen squirmed in her seat. “Not really.” She really didn’t want to be here.

“Well what’s the first thing they tell you to do?”

“See where the fire is located. Evacuate the patients of the wing, and if needed, adjacent buildings.”

“They call the fire department?”

“Arkham has its own. All others are too far to get there in time.” Too far away? That was a good excuse. They just didn’t want to bother saving an asylum. The patients at Arkham could die for all they care about. 

Oswald nodded along. “Do you have a lot of firefighters?”

“No, only one, he’s in charge of it all. The orderlies are trained on it usually, but that would still require them to head to the station first to get gear.”

The Joker banged his hand on top of the table. He leaned back with a satisfied smirk on his face. “That sounds perfect to me.”

“What are you planning? Tell me.” Oswald demanded. But Joker ignored him again. He pulled out the napkin that Harleen hadn’t used and wrote something down with a pen he took from his coat. 

“Call this number when everything blows over.” He said as he slid the napkin back to Harleen. On it was a phone number and above that was the letter G.

_ Garfield? _

“When everything blows over? Who knows how long that will take.” Edward laughed. “Three, four months. Not to mention her shoulder will have to heal.”

“As long as I leave my favorite doctor alone, others will leave her alone.” Joker said confidently. 

“The media might, but what about her peers.”

Her peers? “You mean my coworkers.”

“I mean Arkham.”

_ Arkham? _

“The old man is almost on his deathbed thanks to this clown.” Edward leaned back, giving Joker a brief side eye. 

“And his daughter is observant.” Oswald added.

“His daughter is boring.” Joker complained. 

“His daughter is incredibly smart. If you try anything, it will have to be when she’s not watching.” Harleen slumped on her seat at Edwards’ words. 

“She’s always watching.” She said softly.

The Joker sighed beside her. “If that ain’t true.”

“Boss.” Toby appeared in front of them again. This time his focus was on the Joker. “It’s almost time.”

The Joker tapped his fingers in irritation. She had seen him do it enough times back at Arkham. It seemed like wherever he had to go he didn’t want to. “Right.”

He stood up, ignoring Oswald’s complaints once again. “I’ll be back.” He walked past Toby who followed after him. Toby gave one more concerning glance to Harleen before they left. 

But Harleen was concerned. She was very concerned! Had he just left her with two men she didn’t know nor trust. 

“Where is he going?” She stupidly asked. Edward gave a grin while Oswald stood up. 

“In two weeks, I want you to return here. When the host asks you’ll say, _ ``I'm here to see Penguin _, alright?” Oh, Harleen was not about to agree to that.

But she didn’t have a choice. She was the one in danger. “Ok…”

“Get better soon, Doctor.” He said as he walked away. Well, as best as he could at least. 

“Don’t worry. He’ll be back.” Edward answered her earlier question. God, why hadn’t he left? “But really, just relax. You’ll need it.”

With that, Edward scooted out the booth and followed in Oswald’s direction.

Harleen watched him as he disappeared behind the kitchen doors. She looked down at the leftover food in front of her. Suddenly, she didn’t feel so hungry. 


End file.
